Un Mundo Sin Mujeres(continuación)
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Una extraña mutación en los cromosomas X hizo que las mujeres poco a poco desaparecieran hasta que ya no quedó ninguna. En este mundo lleno solamente de hombres Stan Marsh hizo un descubrimiento en un laboratorio abandonado que podría cambiar el mundo para siempre ¿Pero lo que descubrió será aceptado por todos? Co-autoría de Viva-OurResistance(Aglaé y Alex) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! :D Soy yo, Coyote! :D Lo siento por no haber actualizado ninguno de mis fics ahce mucho tiempo, es que estaba muy ocupado con mis clases y despúes con mies examenes, que estabanmuy dificiles D: Bueno, al menos ahora estoy de vacaciones y puedo tener tiempo para actualizar más a mis fics y traducciones! :D**

 **Ese es el segundo capítulo de un fic que escribí junto con Luis Carlos, a lo cual dí la idea para él, pero él no quiso seguir continuando con el fic, ya que dijo que tenia muchos otros fics que atualizar, luego él lo dejo para que alguien continuase la historia. Neko quiso continuarla, pero al enterarse de algo ya muy obvio en el primer capítulo no quiso más, luego decidi continuar el fic con la ayuda de Alex y Aglaé a partir del segundo capítulo :) Este lo hice solo y con un poco de ayuda de Luis Carlos en este capítulo ;) Bueno, espero que ustede disfruten de este capítulo! :D  
**

Stan, aun se quedando asombrado, empezó a darse unos pasos al lado, pero sin querer, se derrumbó, y se aseguró a unas teclas en un teclado al lado para no caer, pero empezando a mover la cápsula de criogenización que contenía el ser.

-Que fue que he hecho!-exclamo Stan, se alejando de la capsula, tapando su boca, sin poder hacer nada para parar el movimiento.

Los cables que estaban en la parte de abajo, de sus narinas, de su corazón, empezaron a retirarse uno por uno, en cuanto una mesa blanca ascendía de un hueco que surgía en el piso, para la cápsula se abrir, desde la mitad, con el líquido saliendo, y junto de eso, al ser extraño, se quedando apoyado en la mesa con parte del líquido, en la posición original, inmóvil.

-Dios mío!-exclamo Stan, se acercando al ser con pequeños pasos, para mirarlo más de cerca, por curiosidad, aunque tuviese miedo que le haría algo de malo o algo así.

Stan, entonces, se acercó al pecho distinto de la criatura con sus dos bolas grandes, apretando a su mano y a una de esas bolas para saber sí estaba viva o no.

-Cof! Cof! Cof!-ella tosió, para espanto del chico, que aun así decidió continuar asegurándola para ver como ella iba a reaccionar. Entonces ella empezó a abrir sus ojos despacio, se revelando un morado igual a las violetas, haciendo con que el chico se quedase boquiabierto.

-Quien eres tú? Dónde estoy?-preguntó despacio el ser viviente, levantando su cabeza igual a sus largas melenas negras.

-M-mi n-nombre es Stanley Marsh, pero puedes ll-llamarme de S-Stan y estás en un laboratorio abandonado a-aquí en el pu-pueblo de South Park-habló Stan un poco nervioso, ayudando a la criatura a se levantar de la mesa, notando con mucha atención sus piernas y muslo largos y gruesos, así como su culo que también era grande y distinto a los que miró en los chicos de la escuela en las clases de gimnasia.

-Mi nombre es Wendy y soy una mujer, de la especie humana igual que tu-habló la chica, se quedando de pie y mirando todo con interés.

-No sabes cómo te quedaste ahí en la cápsula? Ni como te criaron? Saliste alguna vez de la cápsula?-preguntó Stan aun curioso a la mujer.

-No. No sé nada. Lo siento-habló ella desanimada, no sabiendo nada de su pasado.

-Bueno, como estás un laboratorio secreto del Doctor Mephisto debes ser una creación de él. Pero como él ya está muerto desde hace algunos años no puede responder a nuestras preguntas-intentó inferir él chico, dejando a la chica triste y cabizbaja.

-Bueno, como este científico está muerto...puedo vivir contigo?-preguntó la chica con ojos grandes y se apoyando en la chico, que se quedó sonrojado.

-Bueno, como no tiene nadie aquí creo que está todo bien, ya que no puedes quedarte sola y además debemos saber más sobre su pasado y que más tiene en ese laboratorio-explicó Stan a la mujer, que aparentemente no se importaba con él frío del laboratorio, se quedando contenta y lo abrazando fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias, Stan!-exclamó agradecida Wendy presionando su cuerpo contra lo de él, dejándolo más sonrojado.

-Cierto. Voy a mostrarte para mi hermano, Kyle, ok? Ya que creo que él se interesará al saber sobre ti y tal vez tenga algunas respuestas para nuestras preguntas. Ven, sígame-habló Stan se soltando del agarre de la chica, que aun seguía feliz, moviendo sus melenas largas, y la agarrando por la mano para mostrarle el camino hasta su casa, siguiéndola para fuera del laboratorio.

-Donde será que está Stan? Por qué está se tardando tanto?-preguntó preocupado a sí mismo Kyle, apagando su teléfono celular, que decía algo escrito como, "El show de Terrence & Phillip" antes de la pantalla se quedarse negra, para enseguida oír a unas batidas en la puerta de la mansión del científico.

-Stan! Por qué tardaste tanto? Debes agradecer que nuestros padres trabajan hasta tarde ahora desde que fueron promovidos ya que...AAAAHHHHH!-decía Kyle para Stan antes de abrir la puerta, pero al abrirla se quedó sorprendido al mirar a Wendy, teniendo su boca tapada por su hermano.

-Hola, mi nombre es Wendy! Y tu es Kyle, no? Stan me contó sobre ti-se presentó Wendy al pelirrojo, que estaba con los ojos grandes de sorpresa.

-Tttsstt! No debes gritar tan alto para que las personas no oigan! Voy a explicar sobre lo que pasó y sobre como encontré a Wendy en casa-habló en un tono bajo, pero urgente, el pelinegro, llevando a su hermano junto a él en el agarre.

-Pero como encontraste a ese ser? La mansión del científico no estaba abandonada?-preguntó Kyle aun sorprendido al notar la presencia de la chica, al entrar en su casa, luego que Stan cerrar la puerta, con la chica de buen cuerpo mirando todo curiosa, luego de ambos andar una cierta distancia en las calles vacías.

-Mi nombre es Wendy y soy una mujer y Stan me encontró en un laboratorio secreto en la casa del doctor-explico la chica de melenas negras en un tono medio molesto cruzándose las manos sobre sus pechos grandes.

-Bueno es eso lo que ella dijo, Kyle. Sabes algo sobre "mujer"?-preguntó Stan curioso a su hermano, que sabía que era inteligente.

-Uhm...creó que leí eso en algún lugar. Pero no me acuerdo donde, luego tendré que procurarlo. En cuanto eso mejor que la limpies, Stan, ya que se nota que aún tiene un líquido de donde ella estaba contenida y también para que ella se quede limpia-habló Kyle, apuntando para el líquido rosa que secó en parte de la piel de la chica, dejándola un poco más molesta de nuevo.

-Cierto, Kyle, yo hago eso. Ven, Wendy, vamos allá arriba en cuanto Kyle procura en la biblioteca de aquí, ok?-explicó Stan para la mujer, en un tono compresivo.

-Como quieras, Stan-habló ella en un tono cariñoso, siguiendo el mayor al segundo piso en cuanto Kyle se quedaba en el primero para buscar algo sobre mujeres.

-Bueno, Wendy, quédate ahí en la bañera para limpiarse y luego que termines me avises, ok?-dijo Stan, moviendo el grifo, para que así el agua saliese en la bañera y la llenase, pero Wendy lo agarro por el brazo.

-Ehh...Stan...yo me quedé todo el tiempo ahí en la capsula y...bueno...no sé como bañarme-dijo medio avergonzada la chica de ojos morados.

-No lo sabes entonces? Bueno voy a bañarme contigo para que lo aprendas-hablo el chico para la chica, la dejando alegre.

-Gracias, Stan!-exclamo la chica, abrazando de nuevo al pelinegro.

-De nada, Wendy. Y voy a quedarme sin ropa y...bueno...mi cuerpo es distinto del tuyo, luego no te asustes al mirarlo, ok-pregunto un poco nervioso el chico, temiendo la reacción de la chica, que aún se quedó animada, accediendo la cabeza, por lo que Stan suspiró empezó a sacar su ropa delante de ella.

Stan, primero quitó su chaqueta marrón, luego su camisa con Terrence & Phillip, se quedando con el torso expuesto, revelando su cuero musculoso, dejando la chica sonrojada con los ojos grandes de curiosidad. Entonces desabrochó su cinturón, abajando sus pantalones, se quedando solo de calzoncillos, mostrando sus piernas también bien formadas, sonrojando más a la chica. Por fin abajo sus calzoncillos, se quedando con el pene expuesto y completamente desnudo, haciendo con que la cara de la chica se quedase completamente roja igual a un tomate.

-Ehhh...Stan...que es en el medio de sus piernas-preguntó ella con curiosidad y mucha vergüenza, aunque no supiese por que el ultimo, apuntando al pene flácido de Stan.

-Ehhh...eso es un órgano mío, Wendy. Es llamado pene-habló el chico en un medio avergonzado, tan sonrojado como la chica-Bueno, ahora es mejor que empieces a limpiarse en la bañera, no?-continuó el intentando cambiar de asunto y cerrando el grifo al notar que la bañera ya llenó el suficiente, para que así Wendy empezase a limpiarse.

-Verdad-contestó la chica aun en ese mismo tono, entrando en la bañera y se acostando ahí, con Stan entrando, pero se quedando de pie para ayudarla a limpiar.

-Primero tienes que coger eso, que es el jabón, y pasar por todo su cuerpo hasta que surjan unas burbujas, y ahí pases el agua. Yo te muestro-habló el chico, cogiendo un jabón blanco al lado y empezando a pasar en el cuerpo de la chica, que se levantó un poco ya que estaba mojada con el agua.

-Por curiosidad, Wendy, por que tus tetas son tan grandes? Yo nunca encontré a un hombre con tetas tan grandes como las tuyas-habló Stan, mientras limpiaba las tetas de las chicas.

-No sé. Pero creo que deben tener una función-respondió la de melenas negras, mirando fijamente al chico, con interés.

-Y que es eso ahí abajo, Wendy? En el medio de la línea que tienes?-preguntó el pelinegro curioso, cuando Wendy se levantó un poco las piernas, se quedando delante de su vagina ,apuntando para una estructura arriba de su área intima.

-Bueno, yo no sé también, pero creo que se debe llamar "clítoris" y esas líneas de "vagina", para sonar bien, no?-habló la chica aun sonrojado, pero sintiendo un poco de placer cuando Stan pasaba con el jabón por esa área y en sus límites.

-Verdad. Bueno, es mejor que nos bañemos juntos para ahorrar agua, Wendy-habló el chico, lo que la chica accedió con la cabeza y pasó a limpiarse sola con el jabón, así como Stan, que se limpiaba con otro que tenía ahí, pero de vez en cuando mirando la área intima del otro, como el pene o la vagina, y luego de eso, cogieron unas toallas y se secaron.

-Uhm, sí quieres puedes poner unas ropas, Wendy-habló Stan, poniendo sus piyamas azules, al notar que la chica no ponía un piyama limpio que perteneciese a él o Kyle.

-Es que no veo necesidad en poner eso, Stan. Creo que usted y Kyle se pueden acostumbrar a mi cuerpo, no? Además no está haciendo frio aquí-habló la chica segura de su decisión, y Stan, como no quería molestar a la chica no continuó la discusión. Luego al salir encontraron a Kyle, que traía unas páginas impresas de la computadora en la mano y una cara sorprendida.

-Stan! Stan! Descubrí algo!-exclamó el pelirrojo moviendo las hojas en su mano.

-Que fue Kyle?-preguntó Stan curioso, así como Wendy.

-Descubrí por un sitio de un museo, unas imágenes que mostraban seres iguales a Wendy!-exclamó el chico, sorprendido.

-QUE!?-gritaron los dos, cogiendo las imágenes impresas.

-Por lo que se dice en el sitio y en las imágenes, civilizaciones antiguas, como la romana, china, tenían eses seres que vivían juntos a los hombres, y eran llamados mujeres!-exclamó el pelirrojo mostrando las imágenes de esas civilizaciones.

-Wow!-exclamaron los dos, mirando las imágenes con más atención.

-Así es! Y por lo que logré descubrir ellos vivían juntos en la misma casa!-exclamó el pelirrojo aún más sorprendido.

-Por qué será que hacían eso?-preguntaron los dos pelinegros juntos, muy curiosos.

-Las imágenes no dicen, desafortunadamente. Iré procurar en internet y después en otros sitios más para saber la verdad-habló el pelirrojo de nuevo con confianza, aunque dejaron a Wendy y Stan intrigados por no aparecer más informaciones sobre las mujeres.

-Bueno y donde voy a dormir? Y puedo conocer a sus padres?-preguntó Wendy curiosa, cambiando de asunto, aunque no supiese el significado de esa palabra.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no, Wendy. Aunque creo que mi papá, Randy, pudiese ser engañado al decir que tú eres un animal genéticamente cambiado, mi otro, Gerald, creo que no-explicó Stan para ella, en cuanto Kyle mostraba delante de la de melenas largas una foto de los dos, lo que ha hizo suspirar.

-En el sótano!-exclamó Stan, llevando a Wendy por la mano en cuanto Kyle seguida adelante. Los dos entraron por una puerta a una distancia del cuarto del pelinegro y entraron.

-Cof! Cof! Por qué sería ese sitio?-preguntó Wendy curiosa, aun en el escuro y abajando en una escalera corta, para enseguida Kyle encender las luces y revelando un espacio medio corto y sucio, con algunas cosas de Randy y Gerald antiguas, como una imagen de un cantante llamado Lorde por ejemplo.

-Eso parece un espacio corto, Wendy, pero tiene más!-exclamó el pelinegro, moviendo una estante al lado y una pared falsa y revelando un espacio más largo, con una lámpara y no tan sucio y nada lleno como el anterior.

-Creo que los constructores construyeron un espacio a más y por eso no contaron a nuestros padres, para que no se molestasen, y pusieron una estante y la pared falsa. Kyle y yo lo encontramos años atrás cuando jugábamos de escondernos-explicó Stan, para una Wendy sorprendida, con los ojos largos.

-Muchas gracias, chicos!-exclamó ella abrazando a los dos, con las tetas muy grandes de la chica presionadas contra ellos, dejando a los dos sonrojados.

-Y para que puedas respirar en el cuarto hay una rejilla de aire acondicionado!-continuaron los dos juntos a la chica de pelo largo

-Muchas gracias de nuevo chicos! Soy tan suertuda en tener a ustedes dos como amigos!-exclamo ella alegre abrazándolos más fuerte.

-Uhm...pero yo donde dormiré?-pensó la pelinegra volviéndose triste al notar que no tenía casi nada en su cuarto.

-Bueno, puedes dormir en mi cuarto, ya que fui yo quien te descubrí y que te he traído para acá-habló el chico de pompón rojo, tratando de animar a la chica, lo que logró hacerlo, ya que ella volvió a sonreír.

-Pero nuestros papás pueden venir anoche y...-estaba hablado Kyle, pero se oyó un "RING!" del teléfono desde arriba y él volvió hasta arriba con los chicos detrás de él.

-Hola!-preguntó el pelirrojo curioso a quien le llamaba a esa hora, con Wendy y Stan a su lado para oír la charla.

-Hola, Kyle! Soy yo su papá!-habló Gerald desde el teléfono para su hijo.

-Que es un papá?-preguntó Wendy rascándose la cabeza ya que no sabía lo que explicaba esa palabra.

-Lo explico después, Wendy-contestó Stan para la chica, que aun siguió intrigada con la palabra.

-Bueno, hijo, vine a decirle que ocurrió un terremoto en un sitio lejano aquí de Colorado, como su papá es geólogo él va a allá para verificar cuales fueron los daños causados y la intensidad del temblor y sí puede haber más o menos temblores en los próximos días. Yo iré junto a su papá para cuidar de las cuestiones legales, luego ustedes van a quedarse solos, ok?-habló Gerald para su hijo para ver sí había comprendido.

-Que es "temblor"?-preguntó de nuevo Wendy al pelinegro, que le hizo el señal para que ella se quedase callada, lo que ella también no entendió.

-Cierto, papá. Yo y Stan cuidaremos de la casa entonces. Yo y él los amamos!-afirmó Kyle para sus padres en un tono emotivo.

-Qué será que es "amor"? Será algún tipo de comida?-preguntó Wendy a sí misma aun intrigada con esas y otras palabras.

-Bueno, no sabemos cuándo volveremos, Kyle! Luego hasta luego!-exclamó de repente Randy, apareciendo en el teléfono y apagándolo.

-Ese su "papá" es bien gracioso, no?-comentó Wendy, riéndose un poco de la manera como Randy actuaba.

-Si, es así. Varias veces ellos se quedan días afuera cuando tiene un temblor significativo afuera de Colorado-explicó Stan, en cuanto apretaba el puente de su nariz debido a la actitud de su padre.

-Bueno, ahora pueden explicarme esas palabras que no entendía, como "papá", "temblor" y "amor"?-preguntó ella intrigada, pero de una manera graciosa.

-Papás son las personas que generaron a nosotras, que somos sus descendientes, sus hijos-explicó Kyle de manera simple a la chica de bue cuerpo.

-Ahhhh...y que es temblor?-preguntó ella acordándose de la otra palabra.

-Temblor son movimientos oscilantes, regulares y rítmicos, ocasionalmente estremecedores e involuntarios de una o varias partes del cuerpo. Pero también es un fenómeno de sacudida brusca y pasajera de la corteza terrestre producida por la liberación de energía acumulada en forma de ondas sísmicas-explicó el pelirrojo, pero esta vez ella no entendió derecho, ya que volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

-No entendí. Puedes explicármelo mejor?-preguntó la pelinegra moviendo la cabeza un lado para el otro en duda.

-Es eso, Wendy-habló Stan, para enseguida dar unas batidas pequeñas en cada uno de los pechos grandes de la chica tetuda.

-Ahhhh...ahora entendí-habló ella satisfecha por entender la palabra, para enseguida Stan retirar sus manos de esa área.

-Pero la que las nuestras papás fueron es una bien mayor-explicó Kyle un poco más, lo que la chica accedió con la cabeza.

-Y que es el amor?-ella preguntó de nuevo curiosa con esa palabra.

-El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista (artístico, científico, filosófico, religioso). De manera habitual se interpreta como un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de actitudes, emociones y experiencias-explicó detalladamente Kyle, pero la chica no entendió de nuevo el significado.

-Puedes explicar mejor?-preguntó ella, en cuanto los chicos ponían la mano en la cara por ella no saber esa palabra.

-Bueno, amor es cuando dos o más personas se importan una con la otra-explicó Stan para la chica de manera simple y corta.

-Entonces yo amo a ustedes y ustedes me aman, no!?-exclamó ella alegre, abrazándolos de nuevo.

-Si, pero "amar" puede significar otras cosas también y...-pero Stan hizo señal que se callara para no confundir más a Wendy.

-Eso, Wendy, nos te amamos, por eso te dejamos vivir en nuestra casa-habló el chico pelinegro para la chica, la que la dejó más alegre y aumentó la fuerza del abrazo.

-Bueno, como mañana no tenemos clases podemos nos quedar aquí en casa y comprar cosas para su cuarto-habló Stan, mientras era presionado contra las tetas de Wendy así como Kyle, lo que la hizo quedar más feliz, y desafortunadamente para ellos, en el medio de los pechos de la chica.

-Mejor que duermas, Wendy, para que tengas fuerza para mañana-habló Kyle para la chica.

-Verdad! Tengo que estar dispuesta para mañana divertirme!-exclamó ella presionando más una vez las cabezas de ellos contra sus pechos debido a su abrazo y enseguida soltarlos.

-Mi cuarto está allá arriba, Wendy, en el segundo piso en el fin del pasillo.-habló Stan para la menor que la siguió para arriba con felicidad, así como Kyle.

-Espere no estás con hambre, Wendy? Y te gustaría usar alguna ropa ahora?-preguntó Kyle a la chica pelinegra.

-No, yo me siento satisfecha desde que salí de la capsula. Y ya he dicho que no veo ninguna razón de usar esas ropas. Sinceramente no entiendo porque ustedes están usando ahora ya que no sienten frio-habló la pelinegra, se cruzando los brazos, no se importando de estar desnuda.

-Kyle, sabes que a ella no le gusta usar ropas, ok? Bueno, mejor dormimos ahora, no?-habló Stan para su hermano.

-Cierto. Buenas noches, Stan. Buenas noches, Wendy-habló su hermano, para enseguida irse a su cuarto en el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Buenas noches, Kyle!-exclamó Wendy animada al lado de Stan, para entonces ir con él a su cuarto.

-Bueno, aquí está mi cuarto-habló Stan, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y encendiendo las luces, revelando como era.

Era un cuarto de paredes azul, con juguetes de dinosaurios un poco viejos, unos comics al lado, unos libros de aventura en una estante cerca, una foto antigua de él pequeño con un perro y un poster de un actor al lado de un perro alean en una de las paredes, al lado de su cama, que era de soltero, con una sábana verde.

-Que es ese animal?-preguntó Wendy apuntando para la foto de Stan más joven con un perro.

-Era mi perro, Sparky. Él era mi amigo. Yo lo tenía desde los 5 años, era mitad doberman y mitad lobo, pero murió año pasado de vejez-habló Stan en un tono medio triste, dejando n poco triste también la pelinegra.

-Bueno, y quien es esa persona en esa cosa en la pared-preguntó Wendy apuntando para el poster.

-Esa era de una persona que actuaba en películas, llamada Mel Gibson, en este caso en las tres primeras de Mad Max, pero en realidad después que enteré que él era un loco y no gusto más de él, pero gusto de su personaje en esa película, luego decidí mantener el poster-explicó Stan para la chica, que no entendió algunas palabras, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

Aunque Wendy no supiese el porque, pero aprovechó y apretó un poco el culo de Stan, sorprendiendo al chico.

-Ay! Por qué hiciese eso, Wendy?-preguntó el chico un poco incomodado.

-Es que no pude dejar de comparar su culo con el mío, ya que el tuyo es duro y el mío es más suave. Mira-habló Wendy, para enseguida dar un tapa en una de sus nalgas, haciendo con que temblase un poco, dejando al miembro de Stan un poco erecto.

-"Por qué será que estoy teniendo esa clase de pensamientos por Wendy? Rayos!-pensó Stan, poniendo rápidamente su pijama y escondiendo su erección.

-Bueno, mejor que nos durmamos, Wendy-habló el pelinegro, queriendo acabar con esa clase de pensamiento y se acostando en la cama.

-Ok- dijo Wendy acostándose al lado de Stan-Bueno, buenas noches, Stan...- continuó ya quedándose dormida, empezando a cerrarse los ojos.

-Que sueñes con lo angelitos-habló Stan para la chica de pelo largo.

-Que son angelitos? Uuuaaaahhh!-preguntó ella curiosa de nuevo, pero también no pudiendo evitar un bostezo.

-Mejor hablamos mañana, ok?- habló Stan ya con sueño y no queriendo responder más preguntas.

-Cierto, bueno, buenas noches de nuevo. Uuuaaaahhh!-ella habló de nuevo, empezando a cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Wendy-habló Stan, para enseguida dar un beso rápido en el frente de Wendy para que ella se sintiese mejor, la dejando cómoda y con una leve sonrisa, para enseguida ir al reino de Morpheo.

 **Hola de nuevo! :D No olviden de dejar reviews positivos en el fic! :D**

 **Y sí quieren pueden juntarse al foro en lo cual soy co-administrador con Alucard70 :D**

 **South Park Challenges en español (eliminar los espacios para entrar):**

 **southparkchallenges . foroactivo . mx** **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Actualizé el segundo capítulo del fic! :D**

-Stan... Stan...- llamaba el hermano de este agitándolo para que despertara- Hey!-exclamó el de nuevo, despertando al chico de pompón rojo.

-¡¿Qué?! Qué pasó?!-preguntó el alarmado se despertando de una vez.

-Pasa que no encuentro a Wendy!-exclamó Kyle nervioso.

-No qué?!- comentó espantado el chico mayor.

-¡Que no la encuentro, mierda!-exclamó de nuevo su hermano muy preocupado.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!-exclamó Stan se levantando de su cama.

-Me desperté para ver si quería desayunar, entré a tu cuarto y no la vi!-explicó el chico de pelo rizado para el chico de pelo negro.

-¿Crees que haya salido?-preguntó Stan medio alarmado.

-Pues no la encuentro aquí adentro-explicó Kyle nervioso.

-Donde crees que ella pudo haber ido?-preguntó Stan a su hermano menor.

-No lo sé. Tal vez tenga ido al laboratorio. Mejor que nos bajemos al primer piso para ver sí ella dejó algo para descobrir donde está-habló el pelirrojo, abajando a las escaleras siendi siguido atras por el pelinegro.

-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?- se preguntó el azabache desesperado, luego él y su hermano se vieron y exclamaron a la vez

-¡El sótano!-exclamaron los dos juntos.

Corrieron rápidamente dónde encontraron a la chica hurgando algunas cajas asombrada por cualquier cosa que veía, siendo ropa, fotos, juguetes viejos o incluso basura que a Stan le costaba tirar

-¡Wendy! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron los dos preocupados con ella.

-Viendo esto... son cosas... ¿Cómo decirlo?...-dijo ella curiosa y raascandose un poco la cabeza.

-¿Interesantes?-sugerieron los dos juntos para la menor.

-¿Qué es eso?...-preguntó ella con los ojos grandes mirando a los dos.

-Son cosas que le atraen, que despierta su atención-explicó el pelirrojo a la chica de pelo largo.

-Eso. Puedes decirme los nombres de algunas ellas?-preguntó ella curiosa con los ojos igual a gato a los dos chicos.

-Esto es una fotografía- explicó el pelirrojo- O sea que son hojas en las que las personas aparecen en un lugar como recuerdo-continuó el chico de culo grande.

-Aah... ¿Y qué es recuerdo?-preguntó ella curiosa de nuevo.

-Un recuerdo es la memoria que se hace de algo que ya ha pasado o de lo que ya se habló. También se usa para nombrar al aviso o comentario sobre lo pasado-explicó el chico pelinegro para la chica de culo grande.

-Aah... ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó nuevamente curiosa la pelinegra sacando un uniforme de UPS, sonrojando extremadamente a los chicos.

-¡A-a-a-ah! ¡Na-nada!- gritó el pelirrojo muy nervioso y muy sonrojado igual a su hermano.

-¿Qué son estas manchas blancas?- dijo rascando con su dedo índice la entrepierna

-Nada de más!-exclamaron los dos, sacando el uniforme de las manos de Wendy.

-Y que es esa cosa? No sé por que pero me atrae su apariencia-habló Wendy cogiendo una consoladora morada de 30cm y bien gruesa del piso.

-¡We-Wendy!- gritó sonrojado Stan- de sacar cosas y me-mejor vamos a desayunar!- la pelinegra entonces tocó un botón y el consolador comenzó a vibrar, haciéndola reír.

-Q-qué es esta sensación?- preguntó sin parar de reír

-Cosquillas! Ahora vámonos!-exclamaron los dos, llevando a Wendy allá arriba para que no tocase más en nada y dejando la consoladora ahí.

-Y que es desayuno?-preguntó la chica desnuda curiosa.

-Es la comida con la que empezamos el día para tener energías- explicó Kyle tomando algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno

-Aaah...-dijo la chica para sí misma entendiendo.

-Si sigue así de curiosa, nuestros padres no tardarán en descubrirla-explicó Kyle para su hermano mayor.

-Tendremos que explicarle muchas cosas, hermano- Stan asintió con la cabeza.

-Wendy, qué tanto sabes?-preguntó Stan para la chica que llegó al día anterior.

-Saber de qué?-preguntó ella curiosa de nuevo.

-No sé, palabras, como ahora-explicó el chico musculoso para Wendy.

-Yo sé que es ahora. Quiere decir algo que está ocurriendo en ese momento-habló Wendy para los dos-Y que iremos comer ahora? Yo tengo una sensación extraña en mi estómago y no fue muy confortable-habló Wendy masajear un poco su barriga, indicando que tenía hambre.

-Tienes hambre, pero si comes esto se te calmará, ósea que ya no sentirás ese malestar- dijo Stan pasándole un plato con huevos y tocino.

-Espero que te gusten-habló Kyle para los dos.

-Qué hago con esto?-preguntó Wendy mirando a la comida.

-Mételo a tu boca y luego masticas la comida, al final la pasas por tú garganta-explicó Stan para la chica de buen cuerpo

-...Qué?-preguntó ella boquiabierta sin entender nada.

-Es el movimiento que haces con la boca. Yo te muestro-habló Stan cortando un pedazo del huevo y con el tenedor poniendo dentro de la boca de ella y enseguida quedándose de su lado y moviendo su quijada para que comiese.

-Wow... es muy... cómo se dice?-preguntó ella para los dos.

-Sabroso?- sugirió Kyle para la menor.

-Qué es eso?-preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Es cuando te sabe agradable la comida-explicó el pelirrojo para la chica desnuda.

-Pues... sí, sabroso es entonces-ella contestó feliz.

-Gracias, Wendy. Sí quieres yo puedo te enseñar a preparar después. Yo soy un excelente cocinero, ya Stan no lo es tan bueno-comentó alegre el pelirrojo la primera parte y la última con un tono de burla, molestando un poco el pelinegro.

-Bueno, Wendy, por curiosidad gustarías de acompañarnos a comprar sus cosas para su cuarto? Voy a llamar ahora el señor Esclavo que es el dueño de la tienda-habló el pelirrojo, cogiendo su IPhone y empezando la llamada.

-Que es teléfono?-preguntó ella curiosa, en cuanto Stan ponía el tocino en su boca y le enseñaba aun a masticar.

-con lo que podemos comunicarnos a pesar de estar muy lejos- explicó Kyle marcando para luego hablar- señor Esclavo... sí, soy Kyle... bien, gracias... emmm, está libre hoy?... ropa, necesito que usted diseñe algo para alguien... no, no es Stan... b-bueno... resulta que esta persona no parece muy hombre... no, no hablo de Butters...bien... gracias, iremos en un rato- y por último colgó

-Qué dijo?-habló ella de boca llena.

-Que sí nos ayuda. Wendy, tendrás cosas nuevas- ella solo sonrió con comida aún en su boca, inflando sus mejillas dándole un tierno aspecto

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos-hablaron los chicos luego de cambiar sus pijamas.

-Y como las personas notarían a usted por las diferencias de su cuerpo en relación a los hombres vamos a ponerte esa caja para que las personas crean que estamos llevando cosas para la tienda del señor Esclavo-habló Stan, para enseguida poner una vieja caja de papelón sobre Wendy, cubriéndola toda.

-Buena idea, chicos! Pero como viy a mirar?-preguntó Wendy desde dentro de la caja.

-No es necesario, Wendy, yo voy adelante y Stan va te guiar por detrás. Además es solo ir reto en la calle para llegar a la tienda y son solo unos pocos minutos de distancia-habló Kyle para Wendy, tratando de responder su pregunta.

-Ah...-continuaron caminando dirigiendo a Wendy para que no chocase o algo parecido- ya casi llegamos?-preguntó ella a los dos chicos.

-No- contestó Kyle para la chica.

-Ya casi?-preguntó ella de nuevo.

-No- siguió Stan para la chica

-... ya?-preguntó ella de nuevo.

-¡No!-exclamaron los dos molestos para ella.

Y de repente desde el otro lado de la calle aparecen personas que ellos menos esperaban para ese momento.

-Hola, chicos! Congratulaciones por haber vencido la apuesta, Stan!-le congratuló Jack, apretando la mano del pelinegro por haber vencido la apuesta.

-El gordo de Cartman se quedó muy molestó por haber perdido!-habló su primo, Edward, alegre.

-Pero no pudimos quedarnos más tiempo afuera ya que empezó a dar un episodio nuevo de Terrance & Phillip!-habló Butters alegre frotándose los nudillos.

-"Y fue mejor con la derrota de Cartman!"-comentó Caos animado en la miente de Butters.

-ah haha, que bien- dijo Stan para luego carraspear- bue-bueno, tenemos que irnos-habló el medio nervioso.

-Por qué tanta prisa?-preguntó Butters aun frotándose.

-E-es que...- dudó el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano- te-tenemos que encontrarnos con alguien-haló el pelirrojo mirando a los lados.

-Con quien?-preguntó Edward curioso.

-Con el señor Esclavo, ya que tenemos que llevar esa caja grande para él por un pedido de nuestros papás-habló Stan para los rubios, en cuanto Wendy se quedaba callada para que no le descubriesen.

-"Los padres de ellos son mismo unos folladores. Seguro que debe ser consoladoras que no funcionaron!"-habló en un tono burlón Caos, en la miente de Butters.

-Oh, bueno, no queremos retrasarlos con esa tarea! Bueno, ya vamos entonces, Stan y Kyle!-habló Jack, apretando las manos de los dos y siguiendo adelante.

-Adiós!-se despidieron Butters y Edward atrás de su primo.

-Adiós!- dijeron juntos Stan y Kyle

-Fiu...- suspiró aliviado Kyle enseguida.

-por poco se dan cuenta-habló Wendy desde dentro de la caja.

-Gracias por no hablar, Wendy-agradeció Stan para la chica.

-Sí- se oyó desde la caja en un tono alegre.

Entonces los chicos siguieron caminando junto con Wendy en la casa y llegaron a la tienda del Señor Esclavo, que era una tienda con una placa colorida con su nombre y una imagen de él sonriendo, enseguida entrando por la puerta automática.

-Hola señor Esclavo! Ya llegamos!-exclamó Kyle, al notar que él no estaba en la vista.

-Hey, Kyle! Tiene un billete arriba de la mesa!-Stan apuntó para su hermano, lo que los dos siguieron y fueron hasta allá y empezaron a leer.

-Hola Queridos! Hoy tuvo que ir con mi esposo, Big Gay Al, para acompañarlo para la preparación del orgullo Uke, ya que él es el organizador, por eso pueden comprar lo que quieran ahí. No se preocupe, yo ya tengo una lista de lo que tengo, luego pueden comprar lo que quieran y cierren la puerta automática con la placa que está cerrado, no? Ya que después de ustedes ir en la tienda estará cerrada. Y otra cosa, mis ropas seme se acabaron, solo restó ropas Uke sensuales, pero creo que sus padres no se preocuparán con eso, ya que les gusta ropas Uke! Bueno, ya me voy! Señor Esclavo!" decía el billete, lo que los dos chics leyeron y Wendy oyó también.

-Entonces quieres decir que no tiene nadie aquí? Que bueno!-habló Wendy, saliéndose de la caja y revelando una grande sonrisa.

-Bueno, Wendy, voy a coger una decoración de su cuarto para ti. Kyle va a comprar alguna ropa para Wendy-habló Stan para el pelirrojo.

-Cierto, Wendy ven-habló el chico de ushanka verde, llevando a la chica a la sección de ropas, en cuanto Stan se iba al otro lado.

-Wow! Que ropas tan lindas!-habló Wendy al mirar las ropas-Esa es perfecta para mí!-continuó Wendy admirada, cogiendo un top amarillo con huecos para los pechos, se quedando perfectamente en ella y una microfalda morada, que ella puso arriba de su área intima, aun mostrándola y igual a su culo-Que opinas, Kyle?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Como no vas a salir de casa, se quedó bueno en ti, pero Wendy, necesito de un favor tuyo-habló el chico pelirrojo.

-Cuál?-ella habló curiosa, con sus senos temblando con el salto pequeño que ella hizo.

-Es que a mi me gusta a ese tipo de ropa y a un tipo que me gusta también, luego quiero comprar unas para mi, pero quiero que digas que son para ti. Que dices?-preguntó Kyle para ella.

-Cierto. Pero quiero aun andar desnuda en la casa, también quiero que sí uso ropas, que sea de mi manera y que no me molesten con eso. Y sí tiene algún habito que quiero mantener, quiero que me apoyos, ok?-habló Wendy al pelirrojo.

-Cierto, como quieras. Sí existiese un mundo con mujeres tu serías la presidenta de la clase con sus aptitudes-habló el chico de Ushanka para la chica.

-Gracias-agradeció ella, aunque no supiese que significase "presidenta".

-Cierto. Me gusta el tipo de ropa, Maid Lady, voy a comprar dos, una para mí y una para usted. Como crees que ella se queda en mi?-preguntó Kyle a la chica de tetas y culo grande que miró a la ropa delante del chic para ver cómo se quedaba en él, que tenía la parte blanca de la ropa cubriendo parte del cuello, pero pudiendo mostrar los pechos, y la parte de bajo cubriendo solo la área intima, ya que era pequeña

-Creo que se quedaría muy buena en ti, Kyle. Y seguro que se quedaría muy buena para mi también-habló la chica alegre por las ropas.

-Muchas gracias, Wendy. Puedes poner las ropas que ya estás usando ahora en un cesto con varios colores de la ropa del señor Esclavo con esas dos-habló Kyle para la chica, lo que ella hizo.

-Bueno y esa ropa, que se llama corsé y que se usa sin nada. Como crees que se quedaría en mí? El tipo que me gusta aunque no use esa ropa le gusta que los otros la usen-habló Kyle pidiendo la opinión de Wendy, poniendo delante de él el corsé morado.

-Creo que se quedó buena en ti, Kyle. Ese tipo que conoces es muy suertudo con tu gusto de ropas-habló Wendy animada y poniendo a otro corsé igual en el cesto.

-Y no sé el porque, pero esa ropa y ese color me gustan!-exclamó Wendy, poniendo una ropa nueva, que parecía un vestido de princesa, pero por ella ser demasiado grande le mostró las tetas y el culo y la área intima.

-Wendy! Ese es un vestido de princesa, pero no es para su tamaño!-exclamó Kyle tratando de sacar el vestido de Wendy, por ser pequeño demás para ella.

-Así se llama esa ropa? "Vestido"? Bueno, me gustó Kyle! Y yo quiero usarlo, luego no me moleste. Y el nombre "Princesa Wendy" suena bueno!-exclamó ella alegre, en cuanto Kyle se alejaba de ella debido a lo que combinaron-Y que es una princesa?-pregunto ella curiosa.

-El significado original se perdió con el tiempo, pero se supone que antes a igual que hoy sea un hijo del rey con tendencias, uke-explicó Kyle para la chica de pelo largo.

-Y que es Uke?-preguntó ella curiosa se sentando en el suelo con las piernas abiertas.

-El Uke desempeña el papel pasivo o sumiso; suele ser una persona activa y feliz, de menor edad que el seme, sumamente tierno. Los uke tienden tanto a sonrojarse como a cambiar de humor con facilidad. Por ejemplo, Wendy, tu serías un uke por su personalidad, y yo también. Entendiste?-preguntó Kyle para la chica se había entendido la explicación.

-Entendí! Que bueno que seamos Uke!-hablo la chica, quedándose animada y levantándose y abrazando fuertemente el pelirrojo, que se quedó sonrojado-Pero que es seme?-preguntó ella de nuevo curiosa. Kyle se golpeó la frente por tantas preguntas.

-Es el contrario, es el activo o dominante, siendo todo lo contrario a un Uke, como Stan, entiendes?-habló el pelirrojo para la chica alegre.

-Ah... ya...-dijo la chica entendiendo la explicación.

-Bien, entonces sigamos buscando ropa para ti-continuó Kyle.

-Mejor no, Kyle. Creo que las ropas que escogí ya son buenas-habló la chica mirando el cesto, con las ropas, que fueron compradas, incluyendo un vestido parecido al de ella, pero mayor y de color rojo, para Kyle.

-Creo que tienes razón. Compramos más otro día. Vamos a ver que Stan compró para ti, ok?-habló Kyle, lo que la chico meneó la cabeza en concordancia, alegre.

-Ok!- concordó Wendy y los dos se acercaron a Stan en el otro rincón.

-Bueno, como ustedes fueron comprar ropa pensé y decidí comprar a cosas que a Wendy le gustaría, como una boina rosa!-exclamó Stan, poniendo sobre la cabeza de Wendy la boina, haciendo con que la pelinegra sonriera por el regalo-Y debo decir que esa ropa que tienes combina contigo-continuó sonrojado el al notar los pechos y la área en el medio de las piernas al descubierto a pesar de su ropa, empezando a le crecer un bulto en las piernas

-Gracias por esa boina y por haber gustad el vestido, Stan!-exclamó la pelinegra abrazando fuertemente el pelinegro y presionado su cuerpo contra él y lo dejando sonrojado.

-Y que me compraste más para mi cuarto?-preguntó ella curiosa con los ojos grandes.

-Peluches, sábanas, adornos, en fin, para que te sientas feliz con un cuarto digno de una princesa, y no un sótano-habló Stan animado con la idea

-Le compraste cosas muy bonitas, Stan-comentó Kyle curioso para su hermano.

-Sí, sabía que le gustaría-habló el pelinegro orgulloso.

-Qué me compraste a mí?- preguntó el pelirrojo curioso con los ojos grandes

-A-a ti?-preguntó Stan sorprendido.

-Sí, siempre que vas a un lugar me compras algo-habló Kyle para su hermano mayor.

-Ay... perdóname, Kyle, pero no te traje nada-dijo Stan medio triste y cabizbajo.

-No, no importa- sonrió el menor ocultando todo su enojo-"Su hermano no le compro nada?"-pensó Kyle muy molesto y celoso.

-Y aproveché y te compré dos pares de calzados-habló Stan, mostrando unos tacones rojos y un par de botas de cuero.

-Que es un calzado y para qué sirve?-preguntó la chica pelinegra curiosa.

-El calzado es la parte de la indumentaria utilizada para proteger los pies. Adquiere muchas formas, como zapatos, sandalias, alpargatas, botas o deportivas. Es vestido por una variedad de motivos, incluyendo la protección del pie, la higiene o el simple adorno-explicó Stan para Wendy.

-Vale. Gracias por comprar eso para proteger a mis pies, Stan-agradeció la pelinegra a él-Y como se llaman eses tipos de calzados ahí?-preguntó ella de nuevo mirando con más atención.

-Eses rojos son Los zapatos de tacón, zapatos de taco, zapatillas de tacón o simplemente tacones son un tipo de calzado que se caracteriza por elevar el talón sobre la altura de los dedos de los pies-explicó Stan para Wendy con calma.

-Vale. Y ese otro?-preguntó ella a las botas apuntándolas.

-Una bota es un tipo de calzado que cubre el pie y parte del tobillo, y en algunas ocasiones, llega hasta la rodilla o la ingle. Puede también ser de varios tacones. Esa por ejemplo que compré para ti es de tacón muy alto, para que parezcas mayor-habló Stan para la chica muy curiosa.

-Aahh... es necesario que use esto, Stan?-preguntó ella sin saber que hacer.

-Bueno, sí, como acabas de decir, te va a proteger los pies para que no pises cosas, como lodo, chicles, basura o incluso pises piedras que terminan lastimándote los pies

-Aahh... ya...-dijo ella entendiendo la explicación.

-Bueno, cual quieres usar?-preguntó Stan a la chica de pelo largo.

-A mí me gustan usar los tacones rojos-murmuró Kyle mirando con cierta envidia los tacones rojos que Stan regalo para Wendy.

-Bueno, aunque esas botas que pasan un poco arriba de mi tobillo sean muy bonitas, voy preferir usar los tacones rojos ya que me gusta su color-habló la pelinegra poniendo los calzados.

-Stan, ¿Cuándo me vas a comprar cosas a mí?-preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados.

-Pronto, solo deja que Wendy termine de conocer-explicó Stan para su hermano menor.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- murmuró enojado en un tono bajo.

-Qué?-preguntó Stan ya que no oyó.

-Nada, nada-mintió Kyle aun molesto.

-Bueno, gracias a ti por haberme comprado esas cosas y a ti, Kyle por haber acompañado en comprar esas ropas-habló Wendy agradecida, besando a Kyle y a Stan en cada una de las mejillas, dejando a Stan más sonrojado que estaba.

-De-de nada, Wendy- dijo Stan sonrojado y desviando la mirada de la chica

-De nada- contestó Kyle aun molesto con la chica de buen cuerpo-Deberíamos irnos ya-continuó, queriendo salir de ahí.

-Cierto. Espéreme solo un poco-habló Wendy, sacándose el vestido y quedándose desnuda de nuevo-Bueno, pueden guardar mi ropa ahí, cierto?-habló Wendy, poniendo el vestido en una ropa y poniendo la caja sobre ella, quedándose escondida de nuevo.

-Sí, pero no tienes que estar desnuda, para eso es la ropa- explicó Stan para la menor, haciendo con que se levantase de la caja.

-No importa, déjala- dijo Kyle bajando la caja para esconderla

-Creo que la ropa no es para esconder nuestro cuerpo. Por ejemplo me gusta dejar mis pechos libres. Yo por ejemplo gustaría de ver sus músculos y pechos bien definidos más veces, Stan-comentó Wendy desde dentro de la caja.

-Eso no es civilizado, Wendy, ya no vivimos en tiempos cavernícolas como para andar desnudos- dijo Kyle sin disimular su aun coraje.

-Kyle, ya no te enojes, si Wendy quiere estar así-intentó explicar Stan para su hermano.

-Pues que se aguante las ganas, no quiero verla encuerada en la casa-contestó Kyle más molesto.

-Yo quiero quedarme así entonces paren de me obligar a hacer esas cosas sin necesidad!-exclamó Wendy molesta desde dentro de la caja-Mejor vámonos luego a la casa y que no hablemos más sobre ese asunto, ok?-continuó de ella en un tono de voz molesto.

-Cierto, vámonos entonces-habló Stan, cargando las cosas de Wendy así como Kyle y luego de arrumar lo que pidió el señor Esclavo se fueron de ahí.

 **No olviden de dejar un positivo review por favor! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! :D Logré subir un otro capítulo más rápido que la anterior vez! :D Y esta vez con un poco más información sobre este mundo :)**

Llegaron a la casa y lo primero que hizo Kyle fue irse a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a la chica que salía de la caja

-Wendy, no estés enojada con Kyle, él no es así-comentó Stan medio nervioso sobre como ella iba a reaccionar.

-Me habló feo y quiere obligarme a algo que no quiero-dijo la chica, saliendo de la caja y con los brazos cruzados.

-Si no quieres estar vestida, está bien, tú puedes estar así en la casa si quieres-comentó Stan para que Wendy se calmase.

-No le des malas ideas- habló Kyle apareciendo nuevamente con ropa- si quieres ser tratada como una persona, será mejor que te vistas, no seas deshonesta- dijo lanzándole la ropa que compraron.

-Solo usaré cuando quiero y de mi manera!-exclamó ella molesta, poniéndose el top morado que mostraba sus grandes tetas y la microfalda amarilla bien arriba de la cintura, revelando su vagina y su culo de bien tamaño de nuevo.

-Stan, de tantas pendejadas y cosas inútiles del laboratorio ese tenías que traer a una chica chillona y berrinuchuda-exclamó Kyle molestó y cruzándose los brazos a igual que la chica.

-Kyle, no te expreses así!-dijo Stan preocupado por la aptitud de su hermano.

-Devuélvela! No te quiero, vete- dijo dirigiéndose a Wendy en un tono molesto y apuntando su dedo indicador.

-Kyle, ve a tu cuarto-habló Stan pero esta vez en un tono molesto.

-No me hables como si fuera un bebé, no puedes darme órdenes!-contestó el pelirrojo en un tono más molesto y con la cara de color igual a su pelo.

-Eres mi hermano menor, yo digo si puedes o no!- Kyle solo soltó un gruñido y se dirigió a su cuarto, después azotó fuertemente la puerta.

-Bueno, gracias por defenderme, Stan-habló la chica, que no se importaba de usar ropas, agradecida.

-De nada, Wendy-habló el chico sonrojado-Wendy, gustarías de ir conmigo a una cita?-preguntó Stan a la chica.

-Que es una cita?-preguntó la chica curiosa como siempre.

-Es cuando 2 personas salen a pasear a muchos lugares-contestó el chico mayor para la de pelo largo.

-Ah...-ella dijo entendiendo el significado.

-Entonces, quieres?-preguntó de nuevo Stan medio sonrojado.

-Sí!-exclamó ella de nuevo le dando un abrazo.

-Stan- habló Kyle saliendo de su cuarto y bajando las escaleras.

-Qué?-preguntó su hermano lo mirando de nuevo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar con mi tarea o no?-preguntó el para su hermano mayor en un tono más calmo.

-Pero, hermano, hoy es sábado-contestó el chico de pompón rojo.

-¿Y qué?-él dijo como si fuese nada.

-Que mañana te puedo ayudar-contestó el chico de chaqueta marrón para su hermano menor.

-No, yo quiero que me ayudes hoy-habló Kyle de nuevo en un tono molesto.

-Cierto. Pero voy llamarme a Wendy para que nos acompañe. Wendy ven aquí!-exclamó el pelinegro, por lo cual llamó la atención d Wendy y vino corriendo, aun usando el top y la microfalda de la manera que quería.

-Yo quiero hacer la tarea solo contigo, Stan-dijo el pelirrojo de nuevo mirando a Wendy de mala manera.

-Pero, hermanito no podemos dejar a Wendy sola-argumentó Stan, en cuanto ella los miraba con los ojos grandes.

-Sí, sí podemos-dijo Kyle no satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Kyle...-empezó su hermano intentando convencerlo.

-¡Quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi hermano!-exclamó Kyle medio enfurecido.

-¡Deja de ser tan berrinchudo!-contestó Stan en un tono más alto.

-¡No lo soy, solo que no quiero que una niña hueca esté con nosotros mientras hacemos tarea!-dijo el chic de ushanka verde en un tono más alto que la anterior vez.

-¡Déjala!-exclamó Stan defendiendo la chica.

-¡No, nos va a estar distrayendo con tanta pregunta estúpida!-argumentó Kyle apuntando para la chica, que se quedó triste con eso.

-Yo no soy estúpida! Sí estuvieses en una capsula durante casi toda su vida también no sabrías varias cosas!-exclamó Wendy en un tono molesta al lado de la puerta.

-¡Entonces haznos un favor y vete a ver televisión mientras estudio con MI hermano!-exclamó Kyle de nuevo para la menor.

-¡Me quiero quedar, eso no tiene nada de malo!-contestó ella tratando de defender su punto de vista.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- intervino el azabache se quedando en el medio de los dos.

-¿Es muy a fuerzas que esté con nosotros? Yo no quiero tenerla aquí-dijo el pelirrojo se calmando un poco, pero aun molesto.

-Pero que hay de malo que yo este con ustedes?-preguntó Wendy molesta con el pelirrojo.

-Es que necesitamos estudiar, ok?-habló Kyle en un tono igual que ella.

-Y que es estudiar?-preguntó Wendy curiosa de nuevo, no sabiendo el significado de la palabra.

-¡¿Ves, Stan?! ¡Es muy tonta! en estos 15 minutos que llevamos discutiendo ya hubiéramos podido resolver de perdida 2 ejercicios

-Kyle, basta- habló Stan para luego mirar a Wendy- Wendy, estudiar significa ejercicios de entendimiento para comprender algo

-Ah...-ella dijo su típica frase de compresión.

-Y que son esas cosas en los libros? Es que yo no entiendo-habló la pelinegra de boina rosa avergonzada.

-Wendy, no sabes leer ni escribir?-preguntó Stan sorprendido, igual a Kyle.

-No, yo pasé mi vida entera en aquella capsula. Creo que los cables en mi cerebro solo me enseñaron pocas cosas, pero no tanto así-habló Wendy se acordando de algunas cosas en cuanto estaba en el laboratorio.

-Luego te explicamos, pero primero déjanos estudiar- dijo Kyle ya más calmado que antes.

-¿Pero me puedo quedar para ver cómo lo hacen?-preguntó la chica curiosa, se acercando más.

-No- dijo Kyle de manera corta.

-Sí- sentenció Stan, Wendy se sentó a su lado en la cama del pelirrojo, en cuanto este estaba en su mesa.

-Cierto. Que están estudiando?-preguntó la pelinegra, se yendo más cerca de ellos, con sus pechos grandes cayendo un poco a delante, dejando a Stan sonrojado de nuevo.

-Historia, no molestes, solo quédate callada y luego nos dices lo que no sepas ni un carajo- dijo Kyle sin mirarla, intentando a prestar atención en el libro.

-No, no le hagas caso, Wen.. s-si hay algo que no entiendas, m-me preguntas a mí- dijo Stan sonrojado por sus atributos.

-Cierto, gracias Stan-dijo alegre la pelinegra, cuyas tetas temblaban con el movimiento, haciendo con que Stan se quedase más sonrojado.

-Bueno, continuando!-habló Kyle para llamar la atención de Stan-Luego en 2015 ocurrió un evento biológico, que llevó a la no reproducción de más seres humanos. Aunque los úteros artificiales ya hubieron sido creados en Europa y en Norte América, no logró crearse en resto del mundo, llevando a disturbios internas y guerras matando a toda población de la región, especialmente en China, India y Oriente Medio y África-habló el pelirrojo para los dos.

-No entendí nada, Stan-dijo la chica medio confundida con lo que oyó.

-¿Nos permites?- inició Kyle- luego te explicaré-dijo el pelirrojo, volviendo a leer el libro-Y aunque la mayor parte de la población de Europa y Estados Unidos y Canadá sobrevivió, parte de ella no logró reproducirse con los úteros, muriendo sin dejar descendientes, y con la población restante que logró reproducirse se quedaron en ciertas áreas, que se volvieron grandes ciudades, como en South Park, pero debido a la perdida de muchos ciudadanos y la perdida de capital humano y para recuperar la agua y los suministros para la civilización, la Tierra logró desarrollar poco tecnológicamente desde 2015-terminó el chico de leer el libro.

-Stan, no entiendo-dijo la chica de poca ropa de nuevo.

-Luego te explica, Wendy, déjalo hacer la tarea-habló el pelinegro para la chica curiosa.

-¿Hacer la tarea o ayudarte a hacerla?-preguntó ella curiosa otra vez.

-No importa, que nos deje-dijo Kyle sin tratar de prestar atención en ella.

-Bien, ya... Wendy, ¿Qué te parece dormir un rato? Así no te confundo con tanta explicación- se acercó a la chica para susurrarle al oído- Además de que no tendrás que tolerar al gruñón de mi hermano- comentó con una risa.

-Cierto, Stan-habló la chica animada de nuevo, pero entonces sintió un dolor-Ay!-exclamó la chica que se acostó en la cama, molestando a Kyle más.

-Que pasó, Wendy?-preguntó Stan preocupado por ella y se quedando a su lado.

-Es que sintió un dolor en mi vagina! Mira!-exclamó la pelinegra adolorida, abriendo con sus dedos a su vagina y apuntando a un orifico muy pequeño abajo del clítoris.

-Wendy...has ido alguna vez al baño orinar o hacer heces?-preguntó Kyle curioso a la vez.

-Que es "baño", "orinar" y "heces"? Ayyy!-preguntó la chica adolorida.

-Son acciones del cuerpo humano para eliminar lo que no necesita- explicó caminando a la chica para revisarla- ¿Lo has hecho?-preguntó Kyle mirando esa área rosada curioso así como Stan.

-No. Ay!-exclamó la chica más adolorida que la anterior vez.

-Kyle, sé que no gustas mucho de Wendy, pero debes ayudarla con eso!-habló Stan para su hermano, en cuanto el pelinegro levantaba a Wendy de la cama.

-Por qué debo hacer eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo cruzándose los brazos.

-Sino Wendy va a orinar y ensuciar su cuarto-apuntó Stan, haciendo con que el pelirrojo se diese cuenta de eso.

-¡Llévala al baño, por Dios!- contestó molesto, Stan asintió y llevó a la azabache al baño

-Wendy, en ese asiento haces tus necesidades-él mostró el retrete.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella sin entender eso.

-P-p-pues...-trató Stan de explicarla de nuevo.

-AAAHHHH!-exclamó la chica adolorida empezando a orinar, y debido a la fuerza que hacía y la cantidad que tenia salió en chorros de su vagina, mojando la cubierta del retrete.

-Eso, Wendy, pero un poco más atrás-habló Stan, llevando a la chica a dar unos pocos pasos más y ahora orinando dentro del retrete.

-Yo no voy a limpiar la cubierta- dijo Kyle saliendo del baño molesto.

-¡Oye, no, no me dejes aquí!-exclamó Stan pidiendo ayuda para su hermano.

-Ahhhh...ahora está mejor-habló Wendy, con el chorro perdiendo fuerza, pero ensuciando un poco más el retrete, pero entonces sintió de nuevo una otra sensación-Ayyyyyyy! Ahora es por detrás!-exclamó Wendy de nuevo con dolor y mostrando el culo para Stan y apuntando para su ano.

-¡Siéntate!- dijo Stan tomándola por lo hombros para hacer que se sentara en la taza.

-¡Me duele aquí!- dijo tomándose del estómago.

-Creo que no te puedes sentarte ya que ensuciaste el retrete!-Stan se acordó de la orina-Bueno, entonces debes quedarte de pie, pero abajando su cuerpo y haciendo fuerza ahí atrás. Ok?-continuó Stan para la chica de boina rosa.

-B-bien...-dijo ella haciendo lo que le fue pedido.

-Stan, pondré agua para que la bañes después- dijo Kyle desde la puerta

-Sí, gracias-dijo el pelinegro agradecido a su hermano.

-Ayyyyy! Está saliendo algo de mi culito!-exclamó Wendy adolorida, haciendo heces, de un tamaño grande, ya que nunca había hecho antes en la vida.

-Bien, Wendy. Continua haciendo fuerza hasta que no sientes más nada dentro de ti o que quiera salir desde dentro de su ano, ok?-habló Stan para la chica de pelo largo.

-Stan, ¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó Kyle desde la puerta.

-En un momento-dijo Stan para que su hermano se calmase.

-Bien, le dejaré la ropa en el cuarto para que se vista luego de bañarse-dijo el de ushanka verde para el de pompón rojo.

-¡OK!-agradeció el de chaqueta marrón.

-Ayyy...ahhh...-creo que ya acabó-habló Wendy parando de hacer esfuerzo y se apoyando en Stan.

-Muy bien, Wendy. Ahora debes limpiarte la vagina y el ano con papel higiénico-habló Stan para la chica apoyando en sus brazos.

-Como se limpia eso y que es papel higiénico?-pregunto ella curiosa, pero también medio cansada.

-Es esto que está aquí- dijo tomando el papel- sirve para limpiarte tus partes-explicó el chico mayor.

-Aaahh... ¿Còmo?-preguntó ella curiosa de nuevo mirandolo.

-Bueno, tienes que pasar el papel con un cierto esfuerzo en la vagina o en el ano, pero no debes hacer demasiada fuerza para que se rompa y ensucie su mano. También debe ser solo para una área, o sea no puedes usar un mismo espacio del papel para la vagina o el ano y también no debes usarlo de nuevo caso se quede muy sucio-explicó Stan para la chica.

-Ah... entiendo-dijo ella entendiendo lo que le fue dicho.

-Mientras lo haces, iré a revisar la tina para que te des un baño- el azabache salió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño en su habitación, donde Kyle había preparado la tina.

-¿Ya terminó?- preguntó su hermano una vez que lo vio entrar.

-Sí, se está limpiando-contestó el mayor para el menor.

-El agua sigue tibia, será mejor que te apresures sino se va a enfriar-dijo su hermano menor con cuidado.

-Stan! Donde yo lanzó ese papel sucio ahora?-preguntó Wendy desde el otro baño.

-Tienes que lanzarlo en un basurero a su lado, que es un recipiente cilíndrico para el mugre!-exclamó Stan mientras iba ver a Wendy de nuevo.

-¡Listo!- exclamó contenta la chica de buen cuerpo

-Ahora vamos a que te bañes-dijo el pelinegro.

-¡Sí!-exclamó ella alegre de nuevo.

-Bueno, sin querer incomodarte, Stan, pero puedes bañarme conmigo de nuevo? Para que puedas me enseñar a limpiar a mi vagina y a mi culo y también para que yo no me quede sola-explicó la chica de buen cuerpo.

-Por supuesto que no hay problemas, Wendy. Y limpiaste sus manos luego de que usaste el papel en su vagina y en su ano-le preguntó a la chica.

-No, es que no sé cómo limpiar a mis manos con aquel jabón líquido y que movimientos hacer-contestó medio avergonzada la chica de boina rosa.

-Cierto. Aquí tiene un grifo, yo te enseño ahí-explicó el chico para Wendy, que dio una sonrisa.

-Cierto! Primero debes poner el jabón liquido en sus manos, con una de ellas presionando el recipiente donde está que ahí va a sacar el jabón-explicó el pelinegro para la de pelo largo.

-Listo!- exclamó Wendy sacando el jabón de ahí.

-Ahora frota tus manos para expandir el jabón-continuó el pelinegro satisfecho con el progreso de la chica.

-Aja-dijo ella concordando con la explicación.

-Lava bien entre tus dedos-continuó el chico mayor.

-Cierto!-exclamó Wendy animada haciendo lo que Stan dijo-Hasta que es fácil-comentó ella sonriendo para él.

-Muy bien, ahora abrimos la llave, metes las manos bajo el agua y las frotas hasta que ya no sientas nada de jabón-explicó Stan para la chica de boina rosa.

-Ya... huele... amm... lindo!-dijo ella sintiendo el olor de sus manos con el jabón.

-Cierto- dijo sonriéndose a la chica y mirando la tina del baño -¿Qué es lo primero que debo hacer?-preguntó ella curiosa de nuevo.

-Quitarte la ropa, para que esta no se moje-dijo el chico tratando de contener las ganas de reír.

-ooh...-la chica comenzó a quitarse su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda- ya-dijo ella contenta, pero dejando medio sonrojado el chico.

-Ahora, métete en esa tina- ella asintió y metió un pie para luego sacarlo violentamente- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó él preocupado por la reacción de la menor.

-Se-se siente raro- Stan arqueó una ceja y tocó el agua descubriendo que ahora estaba fría

-Te dije que se iba a enfriar, pero nunca me haces caso- dijo Kyle poniéndole una toalla encima a la chica- tardará mucho en vaciarse y volverse a llenar, por suerte tiene una ducha en el baño de mi hermano. Stan, cuando se termine de vaciar vas con Wendy y le explicas cómo bañarse, otra vez

-Sí...-habló Stan yendo a su cuarto llevando a Wendy a su lado.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a bañarnos juntos, no?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Cierto, Wendy. Pero está vez será en una ducha, que es un poco más distinto que en la bañera-explicó Stan a la chica que gustaba mostrar a su cuerpo.

-Ok!-exclamó la chica animada, sacándose rápidamente la poca ropa que usaba-Uhm, Stan, quieres que yo te quite la ropa?-preguntó en un tono alegre para ayudar al pelinegro.

-No gracias, deja antes preparo el agua- dijo abriendo la llave caliente y luego la fría para que la piel de Wendy no se quemara.

-Sale agua de arriba-dijo ella sorprendida y con los ojos grandes de fascinación.

-No, Wen- contestó riendo- es una regadera, así es. Si quieres ve entrando, en un momento de acompaño-dijo el pelinegro para la de tetas grandes.

-Vale...-dijo ella aun mirando la ducha.

Entonces Wendy entró en el agua y sintió que estaba normal-Mi cuerpo se siente bien con el agua pasando por mi cuerpo-habló la pelinegra alegre.

-Si, Wendy, es igual a que a la lluvia-habló el azabache para la menor.

-Que es lluvia?-preguntó ella curiosa, en cuanto el pelinegro empezaba a sacarse su ropa.

-Es un suceso natura cuando el agua se evapora y se condensa en el cielo, entonces se forman las nubes, cuando están muy cargadas, el agua comienza a brotar de ellas desde el cielo-explicó el musculoso.

-Ah... ya...-habló la pelinegra, aunque no supiese que significase evaporar y condensar y nubles.

-Bueno, ya estoy yendo ahí-habló el pelinegro, se sacando los calzoncillos, y Wendy aprovechó para mirar su pene y sus músculos, se quedando sonrojada.

-Stan, porque no usas ropa o usas ropas más reveladora? Es que me gusta su cuerpo-habló la pelinegra para Stan en un tono avergonzado.

-Aaah... es que ese no es mi estilo, además de que si uso eso, mis padres me verán raro-dijo el chico también avergonzado;

-Raro?-preguntó ella curiosa con la reacción.

-Sí, es que ellos ya saben que no soy de andar encuerado, o sea desnudo-explicó el chico para bonito para la de buen cuerpo.

-Que mal...-dijo ella medio triste con eso.

-Bueno, lo primero después de haberte mojado, ahora va el champú, para que te huela rico el pelo, haz lo que yo- dijo demostrando como lavar su cabello.

-Cierto!-exclamó la chica animada, haciendo lo que le fue mandado hacer y fregando el champú hasta que se formó burbujas.

-Muy bien, Wendy. Ahora debes pasar con el agua que sale de la ducha en su pelo para que salga las burbujas y el champú-explicó el pelinegro.

-OK!-exclamó de nuevo la chica alegre por estar haciendo la cosa cierta.

-Después tienes que usar el jabón y pasar por todo su cuerpo como te enseñé antes en su primer día, aqui. Te acuerdas?-preguntó Stan a la chica.

-Si. Pero me puedes ayudar con eso?-preguntó Wendy curiosa, con el jabón en las manos.

-Cierto. Pero después lo pasas en mi cuerpo para que aprendas más, ok?-dijo el azabache para la menor.

-Te pasas el jabón primero por los brazos, te tallas bien, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarte, de los brazos te vas al cuello, cuando lo tengas ya enjabonado vas a tu torso, ya que sus senos son suaves, tienes que ser algo delicada al limpiarte, ya que te puedes rasguñar, luego vas al abdomen

-Aja.. sí...-dijo ella entendiendo lo que lo que decía.

-Recorres abajo y vas a las piernas, tallas bien en las rodillas-continuó explicándole.

-Vale...-dijo ella en señal que había comprendido.

-Deja que yo lo colgó-habló Wendy, intentando coger del piso, pero se cayó de nuevo.

-Arghh...-gruñó Wendy, intentando coger de nuevo el jabón, pero de nuevo sin suceso, haciendo con que Stan contuviese las ganas de reír.

-Jabón!-exclamó ella molesta, esta vez logrando cogerlo, pero enseguida el jabón sale de sus manos y atinge la cabeza del pene de Stan, haciendo con que se quede adolorido.

-Mierda!- exclamó molesto el pelinegro por el dolor que sentía

-Lo siento, lo siento!-trató de disculparse la chica de manera preocupada con él.

-N-no te apures, e-estoy bien...-dijo el pelinegro para tratar calmarla.

-No, lo siento, muchísimo, Stan. Y creo que tengo una idea para pasar el dolor!-exclamó alegre la pelinegra.

-Cuál?-preguntó curioso el chico, para enseguida Wendy se poner de cuclillas y empezar a dar besitos en la glande de Stan, dejándolo muy avergonzado.

-Es para pasar el dolor. Cuando me besas me siento muy cómoda, luego tú también, no?-habló la chica, volviendo a dar besos en el miembro de Stan.

-A-a-a-ah, Wendy, levántate!- dijo levantando a la chica de los hombros- E-el dolor ya pasó-dijo el extremamente sonrojado.

-De verdad?-preguntó ella preocupada y no notando su cara roja.

-Sí, gracias-trató de mentir para la chica.

-Estoy feliz de haberte ayudado-dijo ella más calma y sonriendo.

-Sí solo... creo que ya estás limpia, hora de salir-dijo Stan saliendo de la ducha.

-Gracias, por haberme ayudado, Stan-agradeció la chica, en cuanto cogía una toalla rosa y sobaba su pelo y su cuerpo.

-Sí, de nada, Wendy-habló el chico aun medio avergonzado-Y Wendy, gustarías de ir a la cita conmigo?-preguntó el chico cambiando de asunto.

-Si, sería muy bueno conocer más de South Park-habló la chica, secándose la vagina y después el culo.

-Es por eso mismo, Wendy. Nos vamos más anoche cuando no tenga nadie en las calles y vamos al centro comercial para veas como es allá-explicó el chico para la chica, mirando a su pene y viendo que realmente no se hirió en esa área,

-Ajá, y qué hay ahí?-preguntó la chica curiosa y con los ojos grandes.

-Muchos negocios, de comida, ropa, juguetes, zapatos, y eso-trató de explicar el chico para ella.

-Aah... y cómo es?-ella preguntó de nuevo para el mayor.

-Muy, muy grande-continuó el chico de manera sencilla.

-Wow... podemos ir ahora?-preguntó ella curiosa y animada.

-No, más tarde-trató de decir el chico mayor.

-Por qué no ahora?-preguntó la chica, yéndose un poco más para frente y notándose más los senos, haciendo con que Stan se sonrojase de nuevo.

-No se puede, iremos en la noche-contestó el azabache para la otra.

-Está bien...-dijo ella contenta con la respuesta.

-Ahora ve con Kyle para que te vistas- ella asintió y camino al cuarto de Stan, donde Kyle la esperaba para ayudarla a vestirse.

-A ver, vamos a ponerte este short y esta blusa de manga corta. Primero pasas una mano por aquí, la otra por acá y finalmente la cabeza en el agujero más grande- la chica realizó la acción correctamente.

-Está muy linda-dijo Wendy mirando a su ropa.

-Sí. Ahora vamos con el short. Primero una pierna por aquí, la otra por acá... listo-dijo él luego de ella poner esa ropa.

-Gracias-dijo ella mirando a su área intima cubierta con eso.

-Bueno, que crees que debemos hacer ahora? Ya que creo que esa bola grande en el cielo se está acercando a la tierra-habló Wendy apuntando para la ventana al Sol.

-Eso se llama Sol y es lo que indica si es día o noche-explicó Kyle para la chica.

-Ahhh...cierto. Y como no vamos ahora al centro puedo sacarme esas ropas? Ya que está caliente aquí en casa-habló la chica de boina rosa dando unos saltitos.

-Sí, pero aprenderás a escribir y leer, Wendy, ya que es muy importante para que sepas más cosas-habló Stan para la chica.

-Cierto. Pero usaré esas ropas de mi manera!-exclamó la chica, cambiando un poco la posición de las ropas, para que mostrase sus tetas grandes y su culo y su área intima.

-Uhm...vale. Primero siéntate en la cadera de la cocina para que te enseñemos. No te preocupes, ya compramos un cuaderno y lápiz para ti-habló Kyle mostrando un cuaderno morado y un lápiz con las imágenes de Terrance & Philip.

-Quienes son eses tipos en ese objeto?-preguntó Wendy curiosa apuntando esos dos.

-Son unos actores-explicó Stan para la chica de pelo largo.

-Qué es eso?-preguntó ella de nuevo curiosa con ellos dos.

-Personas que actúan en películas o televisión-explicó de nuevo el chico de pompón rojo.

-Qué es actuar, películas y tele...televin... eso?-preguntó la chica más confundida.

-...-se quedó callado Kyle sorprendido con la falta de conocimiento de Wendy.

-Mejor seguimos con las lecciones-contestó Stan para la chica menor.

-B-bueno...-dijo ella no se importando mucho con el asunto.

-Primero tiene la 'A' de aire, pudiendo ser mayúscula o minúscula la letra-habló Stan escribiendo la letra para la chica de las dos formas y poniendo el lápiz de manera correcta en las manos de Wendy.

-A... listo-dijo ella alegre con la letra.

-Luego va la b-continuó el chico mayor mostrándole la letra.

-B-dijo ella haciendo eso.

-Bien Wendy, ahora la c-continuó del nuevo el chico musculoso.

Y después de un largo tiempo ellos enseñaron a Wendy como escribir las letras.

-Considerando que ayer no sabías leer y escribir, hasta que su letra está buena, Wendy-habló Kyle la alagando.

-Gracias!-dijo la chica animada y dando un salto de alegría.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a enseñarte a escribir palabras, como 'amor'-habló Stan, escribiendo esa palabra en minúscula y mayúscula.

-A ver...- dijo Wendy tratando de hacerlo.

-Mantén tu mano firme, recuerda-dijo Stan para ella de nuevo para animarla.

-Sí...-dijo ella haciendo esfuerzo para hacer eso.

-Viste, ya estás escribiendo bien la palabra-habló Stan animado por ella haber escrito bien y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gra-gracias-dijo ella alegre, pero también medio sonrojada con el beso.

-Creo que es hora de que aprenda a leer, no?-dijo Kyle para su hermano mayor.

-Aún no, Kyle, ella necesita escribir más palabras en mayúscula y minúscula-habló Stan para su hermano menor.

-Ah, vale, vale... al menos sabe hablar y nos saltaremos ese paso-dijo el pelirrojo dando poca importancia para el asunto.

-Bueno, solo más algunas palabras y le enseñaremos a leer-habló Stan para la chica que vestía ropas de manera distinta.

-Bien, continuemos entonces-dijo Stan volviendo al trabajo.

-Ok...-dijo la chica concordando.

-Ahora escribirás, perro, una palabra fácil, pero ya has de saber qué letras la conforman-explicó el azabache para la de buen cuerpo.

-Sí-dijo ella animada con lo que debía hacer.

-Vamos a escribir nuestros nombres, empezando por el tuyo, Wendy- habló Stan escribiendo el mismo en el cuaderno de la chica.

-Bien- contestó intentando igualar la palabra, claro que estaba temblorosa la letra.

-Aunque esté temblorosa la letra, Wendy, está legible. Luego congratulaciones, Wendy-habló el chico pelirrojo.

-Gracias, Kyle!-habló ella animada de nuevo mirando lo que escribió.

-Bueno, ahora escribirás nuestros nombres-habló el chico de ushanka verde, escribiendo su nombre y lo de su hermano en el cuaderno morado.

-Este... así?- preguntó la chica mostrando el cuaderno.

-No, Wen, mi nombre no es con "Z", y el de Kyle con empieza con "C"-explicó Stan para Wendy en un tono calmo.

-Ahhhh...habló la chica medio triste consigo mismo por haber errado.

-No, no te pongas triste, solo inténtalo de nuevo-trató de animar a la chica de tetas grandes.

-Ok...-dijo ella tratándose de animarse de nuevo.

-Cierto-habló Wendy, y está vez escribiendo las palabras de manera cierta.

-Muy bien, lo has logrado, Wendy!- felicitó el azabache para la Wendy.

-De-de verdad?-preguntó ella sorprendida con su hecho.

-Sí! Muy bien!-exclamó contentó el chico.

-Pues.. gracias!-exclamó la chica de culo grande agradecida por el alago.

-Uhm...que tal que irnos ahora?-ya que se está quedando oscuro y creo que hoy va a cerrar temprano ya que los dueños van a ver sí van a comprar nuevos robots y aparatos electrónicos-habló Stan para la chica de boina rosa.

-Ya nos vamos? Yaaaay!-gritó emocionada la chica de buen cuerpo, moviendo a su parte delantera y trasera, dejando a Stan sonrojado de nuevo y a Kyle girando los ojos.

-Me traes un chocolate de perdida, Stan?- preguntó Kyle para su hermano mayor.

-Sí, sí, te lo traigo, vamos Wen-dijo Stan para los dos.

-Y allá es caliente?-preguntó la chica de pelo largo curiosa.

-Si, lo es, debido al sistema de calefacción automático, que inicia al sentir la presencia de personas-habló Stan para la chica de ropa colorida.

-Entonces puedo sacarme las ropas ahí?-preguntó ella animada.

-Si, pero el camino hasta allá es medio frío, luego tendrás que usar ropas y la caja para que nadie te miré por acaso hasta entrarnos-habló Stan a la menor.

-Entonces ya nos podemos ir? Sí? Sí? Sí?-preguntaba ella animada a Stan.

-Ya váyanse de una vez!- dijo Kyle molesto sacado de quicio por tanto "sí".

-Bien, bien, vámonos, Wendy-contestó el chico a la pelinegra, que lo siguió para abajo en cuanto buscaba la caja para esconder a Wendy.

 **Entonces gustaron? :) No olviden de dejar un review positivo para me dejar feliz :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola personal! :D Lo siento por retrasarme con la actualización, es que estuve ocupado con mis estudios y exámenes y otras cosas más, por eso me tardé tanto :o Pero bueno, aqui está el capítulo 4 de ese fic! :D**

Entonces subieron las escaleras y puso la caja sobre Wendy y se fueron, con Stan delante de ella para que no sospechasen las personas.

-Oye, Stan, donde es ese centro comercial?-preguntó ella curiosa en la caja.

-Es unos 20 minutos caminando, vámonos entrar por una entrada secreta detrás en el restaurante Red Robin y así entrar en el centro comercial que mis amigos usaron cuando jugamos por la vara de la verdad-habló Stan se acordando de cuando era niño.

-Ya vamos a llegar?-preguntó ella curiosamente al pelinegro.

-No-contestó Stan para la chica que se vestía de manera distinta desde dentro de la caja.

-Ya?-preguntó la de pelo largo hasta despúes de las caderas de nuevo.

-No-habló Stan empezando a quedarse un poco molesto.

-...Ya?-preguntí la chiquilla otra vez sí ya llegaron.

-Wendy, casi que acabamos de salir, sé paciente-dijo Stan en un tono molesto en cuanto apretaba el puente de su nariz.

-Ok...ya?-preguntó la chica por la cuarta vez como sí fuese la primera.

-No! Vamos a jugar a un juego,se llama quedar en silencio, quien no habla nada por más tiempo gana, que dices?-exclamó el chico de pompón rojo en un tono molesto, pero Wendy no sé dio cuenta de eso.

-Si! Yo juego, Yo juego!-exclamó la chica animada dando un leve salto desde adentro de la caja.

-Cierto, entonces quédate callada-habló Stan para la chica, que se esforzó y no habló ninguna palabra durante un buen tiempo hasta Stan llegar al Red Robin al lado del centro.

-Oye, Wendy, ya llegamos-habló Stan en un tono más calmo para la chica aún dentro de la caja.

-Ya gané?-preguntó ella curiosa para saber sí venció el juego o no.

-Si-contestó Stan en un tono aburrido apretandose de nuevo el puente de la nariz.

-Que bien!-exclamó la chica contenta por haber ganado y dando otro leve salto.

-Bueno, aquí atrás tiene una puerta para el Red Robín, felizmente tengo una llave que logré obtener para impedir a Cartman-habló Stan de nueva sobre la vara y mostrando a Wendy una llave, en cuanto por fin se volvía la noche y los dueños cerraban la puerta del centro.

-Que bien, ya vamos a entrar?-preguntó ella animada al chico mayor.

-Sí, espera solo un poco-contestó el chico de pompón rojo mirando a la área con atención.

-Esperar que?-preguntó Wendy curiosa de nuevo aun en la caja.

-A que abra la puerta-dijo Stan mirando a la tienda.

-Aaahhh...-dijo Wendy entendiendo la explicación.

-Como así abrir la puerta?-continuó Wendy curiosa queriendo más explicaciones de Stan.

-Sí, para poder pasar, necesito abrir la puerta, ya que está cerrada-explicó Stan para la chica de boina rosa.

-Cierto! Pero no tienes la llave de la puerta detrás del Red Robín como me has dicho antes-preguntó Wendy curiosa de nueva.

-Sí que la tengo, solo espera un momento-contestó el chico de ojos azules como el cielo.

Luego de algunos momentos y al ver que no tenía nadie se fue junto a Wendy y cogió la llave y abrió la puerta detrás del restaurante.

-Bien, entremos-ordenó Stan para la chica de pelo largo en la caja, y luego de eso salió de ese objeto con un salto.

-Al fin!-exclamó ella mostrando sus atributos.

-Shhh, no grites-dijo Stan para la chica menor, en cuanto ponía el dedo delante de su boca.

-Ok-Wendy murmuró alegre y mirando las paredes rojas del restaurante.

-Aquí fue donde Bill Gates y el dueño de Sony pelearon en la Guerra de las consolas en el Viernes Negro-habló Stan para sí mismo acordándose de la batalla.

-Qué?-preguntó Wendy curiosa sin entender nada.

-Eh? Dijiste algo?-preguntó Stan saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Es que hablas de no sé qué... de un Gates y un Sony o algo así-habló la chica de pelo largo intentando encontrar una explicación.

-Olvídalo. Era de mi infancia-habló Stan-Y por cierto, aquí algunas tiendas funcionan con robots luego es solo dar dinero para que ellos funcionen -continuó Stan mirando para Wendy que estaba de nuevo más curiosa.

-Qué?-preguntó la chica que se vestía de manera distinta-Aaah... qué son robots? Y heladería?-continuó ella para el pelinegro.

-Robots son máquinas automáticas que hacen ciertas órdenes que fueran construidas. Y heladería es donde sirven una comida sabrosa llamada helado, que aunque es fría tengo seguridad que te gustará mucho-habló Stan para la chica curiosa con calma.

-Ah, ya... quiero un helado entonces!-dijo ella alegre y dando de nuevo un salto.

-Bien, vamos por uno-habló Stan para la chica de ojos morados bellísimos.

Después Stan abrió la puerta del restaurante y entraron en el centro, cuyas luces se encendieron automáticamente.

-Esas luces son automáticas, se encienden con la presencia de personas, no te preocupes, Wendy-habló Stan para la chica pelinegra.

-Es seguro?-preguntó la chica de buen cuerpo con un leve tono de miedo en la voz.

-Claro!-le aseguró el pelinegro agarrando una de sus manos para que se sintiese más comoda.

-Los robots son buenos?-preguntó ella de nuevo, pero en un tono más calmo.

-Bueno, ellos solo hacen lo que fueron creados para hacer, luego pueden ser buenos, malos o ninguno de los dos-explicó Stan para la de boina rosa, que enseguida miró un fuente grande del centro y se quedó animada.

-Baño!-exclamó Wendy animada confundiendo el fuente con una ducha, sacándose todas sus ropas y entró ahí, pero era fondo para la chica, que no sabía nadar.

-No, Wendy!- gritó el azabache corriendo tras ella muchísimo preocupado.

-A-ah! Stan!- gritó asustada ya que comenzaba a ahogarse por su aptitud impulsiva.

-Entonces Stan sacó rápidamente todas sus ropas y corrió en dirección al fuente y saltó directo y cogió la pelinegra.

-No debías haber hecho eso Wendy sí no sabes nadar!-exclamó el pelinegro agarrando a la chica desnuda.

-Qué es nadar?- preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos morados más calma y agarrada al cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Es cuando puedes mantenerte en la superficie del agua-explicó Stan para la chica desnuda.

-Ahhh...-habló la chica de pelo largo entendiendo lo que le decía.

-Yo voy a enseñarte, ok?-primero debes mover tus pies despacio y en movimientos suaves-habló el chico asegurando a Wendy por detrás.

-¿A-así?-preguntó moviendo los pies como el azabache le había indicado.

-Sí, muy bien...-dijo él alegre por Wendy estar aprendiendo eso.

-Sí puedo, sí puedo- dijo contenta la chica haciendo los movimientos más rápido.

-Muy bien, Wendy-dijo el chico pelinegro-existen también 3 estilos para nadar, o sea natación, conocidos como estilo pecho(conocido también como braza), libre(crol), mariposa y el estilo de espalda(o dorso)-explicó Stan para la chica.

-Esto es divertido- sonrió la chica nadando en el fuente.

-Sip, y eso que no conoces los toboganes-dijo Stan acordándose de eso.

-¿Qué es un tobogán?- preguntó siguiendo con el estilo de espalda siendo sostenida por Stan.

-Es una construcción de carácter recreativo, o sea para diversión, que consiste en una rampa deslizante elevada en su parte posterior por una escalera que permite el ascenso a la parte superior para proceder al deslizamiento sobre la superficie-explicó Stan para la chica, que se quedó animada, platicando más al estilo espalda.

-Qué bueno!-exclamó ella animada-Y como son los otros estilos?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Bueno, en el estilo pecho el nadador flota boca abajo, con los brazos apuntando al frente, las palmas vueltas, y ejecuta la siguiente secuencia de movimientos horizontales: se abren los brazos hacia atrás hasta quedar en línea con los hombros, siempre encima o debajo de la superficie del agua. Se encogen las piernas para aproximarlas al cuerpo, con las rodillas y los dedos de los pies hacia afuera, y luego se estiran con un impulso al tiempo que los brazos vuelven al punto de partida, momento en el cual comienza de nuevo todo el ciclo. El nadador exhala debajo del agua. Las brazadas deben ser laterales, no verticales, o sea de lado. Creo que te va a gustar ya que pondrás mantener su cabeza fuera del agua y es bien estable-habló Stan para la menor que estaba sorprendida.

-Aaahh... No entendí mucho, pero lo intentaré-dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien, iremos más despacio-continuó el azabache.

-Stan, ¿Mi helado?-preguntó la chica acordándose de lo que iban a hacer.

-No puedes nadar luego de haber comido, luego vamos a hacer ese y el estilo perrito para que sea rápido, ok?-preguntó Stan y la chica meneó la cabeza en concordancia, y Stan puso la chica en la posición de estilo pecho.

-"Vale, Wendy tiene un buen cuerpo"-pensó Stan mirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica con cierta atracción.

-Bueno, como se hace eso mismo?-preguntó Wendy interrumpido los pensamientos de Stan.

-Es solo estirar los brazos y extender las piernas para hacer un impulso, y después vuelves a la posición inicial para continuar nadando y después volver a hacer que te dije en el inicio para continuar se moviendo-explicó Stan para la chica curiosa.

-A ver, ¿Así?- preguntó realizando correctamente la acción.

-Muy buen, continúa-le incentivo el chico musculoso.

-Si puedo, Stan- volvió a decir contenta al ver que sus movimientos eran correctos.

-Estás bien, Wendy. Ahora voy a enseñarte el estilo perrito, que es bien simple. En ella, el nadador se tumba sobre su pecho y mueve las manos y las piernas alternativamente en una forma que recuerda a la forma en la que los perros y otros animales nadan-explicó Stan para la chica.

-¿Así?- preguntó la chica haciendo los movimientos.

-Sí, que bien, aprendes rápido-hablo el pelinegro contento por la chica.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó ella contenta por eso.

-"Dios que culito tan bello...espere, por qué demonios estoy teniendo esa clase de pensamientos sobre ella!?-pensó Stan medio asustado, en cuanto Wendy estaba feliz y sin percibir nada.

-Bueno, creo que ya has nadado suficiente, Wendy. Vamos a secarnos y enseguida comeremos helado-habló Stan para la chica.

-Está bien! Y gracias por haberme enseñado a nadar! Me dejaste tan alegre!-exclamó la chica dando un beso en cada mejilla del pelinegro y dejándolo sonrojado y con el miembro quedándose erecto.

-"Oh mierda!"-pensó Stan, saliendo del fuente y tapándose el miembro y tratando de pensar en otra cosa para que volviese al normal.

-Y Stan donde nos secamos?-preguntó la chica curiosa saliendo del fuente.

-Por allá- dijo cabizbajo señalando un local donde vendían artículos de verano

-Vale- asintió y al tratar de caminar tropezó, ya que al salir del agua el piso se encontraba resbaloso.

-Todo bien, Wendy?-preguntó Stan preocupado por la chica y yendo en su dirección.

-Estoy bien, pero me duelo el culo-habló la chica fregándose esa área-Y por qué su pene creció Stan?-preguntó Wendy curiosa mirando al pene erecto de Stan, que mostraba la glande y sus venas engruesadas, dejándolo muy avergonzado.

-Aaaahhh...es que él se quedó feliz por tu haber nadado muy bien, solo eso-habló Stan, en un tono muy avergonzado, pero la chica no notó eso.

-Qué bueno que yo lo haya hecho feliz! Y debo admitir que es bien grande y grueso, Stan! Ya que hace poco tiempo parecía ser pequeño-habló Wendy inocente.

-Gracias, Wendy. Él es mi amiguito-habló el pelinegro en un tono entre avergonzado y orgulloso.

-Mucho gusto, amigo se Stan- dijo tomando su miembro y agitándolo de arriba abajo en modo de saludo.

-A-ah, We-Wendy, ¡No!- dijo apartando la mano de la pelinegra

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó en un semblante triste y con los ojos grandes.

-Eh, no, nada de eso. Es que él no quiere ser saludado hoy ya que está cansado-mintió Stan para la chica.

-No lo sabía! Pero seguro que mañana y en los otros días gustará de ser saludado-habló la chica inocentemente.

-E-este, sí. Por ahora ve a secarte, pero camina con cuidado-dijo el chico con la cara roja igual a un tomate.

-Sip- contestó alegre la muchacha alejándose un poco.

-Eh, Wendy, puedes pasar las toallas para mí?-preguntó Stan para la chica en cuanto miraba a su miembro y cogía a sus ropas

-Vale!-exclamó la chica, cogiendo 2 toallas azules y yendo en dirección a Stan, lanzándole una y quedándose con la otra.

-Gracias-dijo el pelinegro empezando a secarse el cuerpo.

-Oye, ¿Ya me vas a dar helado?-preguntó la chica de piel hasta después de la las caderas.

-Sí, solo déjame vestir primero-contestó de nuevo el azabache pasando la toalla azul por todo su cuerpo.

-Ok!-contestó animada la chica de ojos morados.

Entonces el pelinegro se secó rápidamente y se puso sus ropas, lo mismo Wendy lo hizo, pero de su manera distinta de siempre, dejando a Stan medio sonrojado de nuevo.

-Bueno, la heladería está aquí al lado Wendy, es solo caminar unos pocos metros-habló Stan para la chica animada.

-¡Helado!- gritó emocionada, sacándole una sonrosa a Stan

-Te compraré uno de chocolate, que por lo general es el favorito de todos, junto con el de fresa y vainilla-explicó el pelinegro para la chica extrovertida.

-Si!-exclamó alegre la chica, para enseguida Stan le mostrar la heladería, que era solo a unos pocos pasos desde el fuente.

El interior era de color verde amarillento, con fotos de distintos helados, como de chocolate, pero otras más nuevos, como banana y limón.

-Helados!-exclamó la chica de nuevo alegre, dando saltitos y moviendo a su cuerpo, dejando a Stan medio sonrojado de nuevo.

-Si, pero aun así voy a pagar el helado y poner en la caja registradora para que así paguemos lo que compramos y no vamos a robar así-habló Stan para la chica.

-Que es "robar"?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Cuando tomas cosas que no son tuyas, es malo-explicó Stan para Wendy ese principio moral.

-Ah...-ella dijo reflexionando un poco más.

-Sip, ahora vamos a elegir los helados-continuó el chico de pompón rojo esta vez en un tono más animado.

-¡Vale!-habló la chica dando un salto pequeño, haciendo con que sus tetas temblasen un poco.

-Bueno, vamos a comer helados de chocolate, entonces!-exclamó animado Stan, cogiendo dos bolas de chocolate poniendo sobre conos-Y tienes que asegurarlo en su mano, ok?-continuó Stan para la chica.

-Ok- sonrió antes de probar el helado- Es muy rico- exclamó contenta al sentir el sabor de la comida en su boca.

-Sabía que te gustaría-dijo el ojiazul en un tono contento por la felicidad de Wendy.

-Mucho, gracias, Stan-dijo ella dándole una grande sonrisa.

-De nada, Wendy-agradeció Stan-Pero solo debes darle unas pequeñas mordidas cuando esté menos frio y más suave, en general puedes darle unas pequeñas lamidas de abajo hacia arriba en una de las bolas o sí es pequeña la área que sean lamidas circulares-aconsejó Stan para como Wendy comer el helado.

-Ok- contestó la chica haciendo lo que el azabache le aconsejaba a hacer.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó él de nuevo para Wendy.

-Está rico-dijo ella dando lamidas en el helado.

-Te lo dije-habló el azabache para la chica menor.

-Quiero más-dijo la chica que se vestía de manera distinta al chico de pompón rojo.

-Primero termínate este-contestó él para la pelinegra.

-Ok!-contestó ella animada de nuevo.

Pero sin querer unas pequeñas gotas del helado cayeron del cono de Stan en su mano.

-Y que se hace con las gotas que caen?-preguntó Wendy curiosa.

-Bueno, sí no caen el piso o en sus ropas entonces no es problema, es solo lamer, mira-habló Stan, lamiendo las gotas de su mano.

-Entendí!-exclamó Wendy alegre moviéndose un poco y haciendo unas gotas caer en sus pechos grandes y expuestos-Me cayeron también-habló ella creyendo graciosa la situación y lamiendo las gotas de esa área.

-"Nunca pensé en eso, pero esas tetas grandes son muy atractivas"-pensó Stan mirando como Wendy lamia esa área.

-Está frío- río por el contacto de aquellas gotas con su piel.

-E-este, sí, así pasa... Vo-voy al baño-dijo el pelinegro empezando a sudar en la cara y a quedarse sonrojado.

-Voy contigo-sugirió animada Wendy para que Stan no se quedase solo.

-No-no... No hace falta, aquí espérame y no te muevas-dijo el pelinegro en cuanto el bulto en sus pantalones volvía crecer.

-Cierto!-exclamó la chica volviendo a lamer su helado de chocolate alegre.

-Dios! Por qué me está pasando eso!?-exclamó Stan para sí mismo luego de haber entrado en el baño y bajando a sus pantalones junto a los calzoncillos y viendo a su miembro con más de 20 cm.

-"Mejor quedarme aquí hasta que vuelva al normal él"-pensó Stan mirando a su miembro y esperando que su miembro dejara de quedarse tan grueso y largo después de algunos minutos y enseguida volviendo a vestirse y saliendo del baño.

-Hola, Stan- saludó Wendy en un tono alegre ya que ya había comido su helado.

-Hola, Wendy-dijo Stan en un tono medio no confortable.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella notando el cambio en el tono de voz del pelinegro.

-Sí...-mintió el para la chica, y ella creyó en eso.

-Qué bueno! Y que tiene más en el centro?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Bueno, tiene un pequeño parque de atracciones aquí. Podemos ir-habló Stan para la chica pelinegra.

-Y qué es eso?-preguntó ella animada.

-Un parque de atracciones o parque de diversiones es un tipo de parque de ocio en el que se encuentran atracciones mecánicas, espectáculos, tiendas, restaurantes, y otros tipos de estructuras destinadas sobre todo al ocio-explicó Stan para la chica de boina rosa.

-Oooh suena divertido, ¡Vamos, vamos!- gritó alegremente tomando al azabache del brazo.

-Sí, calma, ya vamos-dijo el de ojos azules en un tono medio burlón.

-Dónde está?-preguntó Wendy curiosa mirando todo.

-Está en el segundo piso, es solo subir las escaleras mecánicas aquí al lado-habló Stan para la chica curiosa.

-Que es eso?-preguntó de nuevo la pequeña al mayor.

-Es un dispositivo de transporte, que consiste en una escalera inclinada, cuyos escalones se mueven hacia arriba o hacia abajo-explicó Stan para la menor y luego de caminar un poco apuntando la escalera.

-W-wow...- expresó su impresión al ver como subían solas las escaleras

-Tranquila- dijo el chico sonriendo de manera reconfortante.

-Puedo asegurar su mano, Stan? Es que tengo un poco de miedo-habló la chica pelinegra, con los ojos grandes.

-Cierto, Wendy, asegure mi mano con una de las tuyas y con otra asegure el pasamanos, que es aquella cosa para apoyarse al lado de la escalera-habló Stan le dando su mano izquierda, lo que la chica aceptó, y dejando a Stan medio sonrojado cuando ella apretó su mano.

-Camina con cuidado- recomendó Stan para la de boina rosa.

-Sí...-dijo la chica que aun mostraba sus áreas intimas con un tono de medio en su voz.

-Bueno, cuando yo diga ahora, pongas sus dos pies en la escalera junto a mi...Ahora!-ordenó el chico para la chica, que hizo eso.

-Ya!- gritó la chica al mismo tiempo que subían- Esto es... genial-dijo ella sintiendo las escaleras moverse por cuenta propia.

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona el chico musculoso.

-Y ahora debemos andar con los pies juntos...Ahora!-ordenó el chico de pompón rojo de nuevo y se quedaron delante de la área del parque de atracciones, dejando a la chica de pelo hasta un poco abajo de las caderas boquiabierta de felicidad.

-Esto es genial, Stan!- comentó de nuevo sorprendida la chica de pelo largo.

-Sip, y eso que aún no lo recorremos- contestó él sonriéndole.

-Que son esas cosas?-preguntó ella curiosa a Stan, sentándose en uno de los juegos electrónicos de carrera.

-Carritos chocones, tienes que darle al carro del otro-explicó Stan apuntando junto a ella los carritos.

-Y quién gana?-preguntó la chica que se vestía de manera distinta, creyendo que tenía un ganador y un perdedor.

-Nadie, es solo para divertirse-habló Stan para la chica de boina rosa.

-Si!-exclamó ella animada sentándose en uno carrito rojo.

-Pero no se debe olvidar la seguridad, Wendy. Ya que caso un carrito se estrelle contra otro el impacto es fuerte-explicó Stan para la menor.

-Entiendo, la seguridad es antes- contestó animada la chica de buen cuerpo.

-Bien, lista para jugar?-preguntó Stan para Wendy que se encontraba muy animada.

-Si!-exclamó la chica alegre, en cuanto Stan rápidamente se ponía si cinturón.

-Cierto! Para ir para delante es solo presionar el pedal que está en su pie derecho y para volver o parar para tras es solo presionar el de su izquierda. Entendiste?-explicó Stan para la pelinegra.

-Sí!- exclamó emocionada la chica pisando fuertemente el pedal.

-Wendy, no!-exclamó Stan muy preocupado con lo que iba a pasar.

Entonces la chica se estrelló contra el carrito de Stan, pero como los dos estaban usando los cinturones no sufrieron heridas, pero se sentirán medio adoloridos.

-Ayyy! Mis tetas duelen!-exclamó Wendy, se sobando sus tetas grandes para disminuir su dolor.

-Tranquila, en los juegos todo mundo se lastima, pero nada grave-explicó Stan en su carrito azul oscuro.

-En serio?-preguntó ella aun sobándose esa área para disminuir el dolor.

-Sí- contestó sonriendo y se quedando alegre por la felicidad de la chica, de nuevo.

-Qué bueno!-exclamó la chica alegre-Y que yo hago ahora?-preguntó curiosa para el pelinegro.

-Aléjate y luego vuelve a acelerar, con cuidado esta vez-explicó Stan para ella en un tono calmo y responsable.

-Ok!-contestó ella animada apretando de manera leve uno de los pedales.

-Y ahora?-preguntó la chica ya se alejando.

-Vuelve a acelerar el carrito-continuó el azabache menor en un tono calmo.

-Bang!-sonó los carritos al se chocaren, pero ellos no se sintieron tan adoloridos como en la otra vez.

-Es divertido!-exclamó la chica de buen cuerpo alegre y moviendo su carrito.

-Te lo dije! JA JA JA!-exclamó Stan para enseguida empezar a reír.

-Sí! JA JA JA!-reyó también la de ojos morados.

Entonces los dos movieron y chocaron sus carritos varias veces más, para la diversión de los dos.

-Que divertido!-exclamó Wendy alegre-Y tiene algo más bueno aquí?-preguntó ella curiosa para Stan en su carrito rojo.

-Claro, la montaña rusa-dijo Stan, acordándose de cuanto gustaba de la montaña.

-Qué es eso?- preguntó curiosa dejando de chocar el carrito.

-Una montaña rusa es una atracción de feria consistente en un sistema de rieles, que forman una o varias pistas o vías que suben y bajan en circuitos diseñados específicamente. Por esos rieles se deslizan carros o coches, en los cuales viajan los pasajeros convenientemente sujetos. Los vagones ascienden las cuestas impulsados por un motor, y luego descienden por efecto de la gravedad provocando una aceleración con el objetivo de divertir y asustar a los pasajeros-explicó Stan en detalles para la chica.

-Suena...-dijo ella empezando a hablar.

-Divertido?-sugirió Stan para la chica curiosa.

-No, no entendí nada-dijo ella para enseguida Stan apretar el puente de su nariz de nuevo, medio sorprendido por Wendy no haber entendido su explicación.

-Es solo acompañarme, ok?-habló Stan para la chica que gustaba de mostrar su cuerpo, sacandose sus cinturones de seguridad primero y despúes lo de la chica y enseguida aseguró su mano y le mostró como era la montaña rusa.

-¿E-es esa?- preguntó la chica titubeando nerviosa al ver la atracción.

-Sí, pero no te asustes, es genial-le aseguró el pelinegro en un tono tranquilo.

-A-ah...-dijo la chica aun medio insegura.

-¿Vamos?- ella solo lo miró nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Y que es ese animal?-preguntó ella apuntando para la cabeza de dragón de la montaña, que con todas las partes juntas parecía un dragón rojo chino.

-Es un dragón, criatura mítica que lanzaba fuego en los años de antaño y cuentos-explicó Stan para la chica de ojos morados.

-Aahhh... parece peligroso-dijo ella aun con su tono de miedo y temblando un poco.

-Y lo es, bueno, en si mayoría lo son-continuó el chico musculoso, asustando la mujer.

-¿Él es malo?-preguntó ella temblando más y se acercando a Stan.

-No, ni siquiera es de verdad-le contestó el azabache, haciendo que Wendy perdiese su miedo y lo tocase, y al ver que no tenía ninguna reacción vio que no era de verdad.

-Que bueno!-exclamó Wendy alegre que no era de verdad.

-Bueno, vamos a sentarnos juntos para que yo te muestre que hacer para quedarnos seguros aquí, vale?-habló Stan para la chica de boina rosa.

-Cierto!-exclamó ella animada dando un salto animado como siempre.

-Primero debemos sacarnos cualquier cosa que pueda salir ahí por ser rápido, como su boina y mi pompón por ejemplo-dijo Stan sacándose eso.

-Si!-exclamó ella concordando con él, pero también sacando toda su ropa.

-Ahh...Wendy, por que hiciste eso?- preguntó Stan curioso a la chica en cuanto se sonrojaba un poco al mirar a su cuerpo.

-Es que así mis ropas no se perderían en la velocidad-dijo la chica inocente.

-Vale-contestó Stan, y aprovechando para mirar mejor el culo gigantesco de la chica.

-Bueno, debo sentarme ahí?-preguntó la chica de pelo largo apuntando para el asiento cerca de la cola del dragón.

-Si te gusta- contestó el chico mayor para la menor.

-¡Sí!- gritó contenta tomando asiento.

-Bien, que empiece el juego- dijo el chico nervioso sin dejar de verla.

-Pero primero debemos presionar esa barra de hierro contra nuestros pechos para que no nos soltemos en el paseo, ok?-habló Stan moviendo la barra contra su pecho y lo de Wendy, dando la impresión de que sus tetas se volvieron mayores, lo dejando sonrojado de nuevo de vergüenza.

-Listo- contestó la chica en su tono alegre de siempre.

-Ahora la...la...-dijo Stan olvidando la palabra que iba a decir sobre la montaña.

-¿La qué, Stan?- preguntó ignorando el nerviosismo de Stan

-Tiene que apretar el botón, verdad!-habló Stan acordándose de ese detalle.

-¿Botón?- preguntó la chica curiosa sobre esa palabra.

-¡Si!-contestó el pelinegro encontrando la parte que hacía funcionar la máquina.

-Uhm...creo que voy a apretar el automatico, o sea que se ativa en pocos segundos. Quedate ahi y no te muevas, Wendy-ordenó Stan para la chica en cuanto subia la barra.

-Vale- contestó la chica sonriendo de nuevo.

-listo, ya va a comenzar- dijo el chico una vez que se acercó de nuevo.

-¡Sí!- grito emocionada moviendo un poco debido a ese sentimiento.

-Espere, seguridad primero-habló Stan, se sentando y poniendo la barra de hiero contra los pechos de los dos-Y más una cosa, Wendy, como yo estoy acostumbrado voy a dejar mis manos al alto, pero como usted nunca fue a la montaña rusa te recomiendo que asegures la barra con sus dos manos, ok?-habló Stan para la pelinegra.

-Gracias-habló Stan medio sonrojado, para enseguida el dragón empezar a moverse despacio.

-No da miedo- dijo Wendy asegurando la barra y aun sonriendo.

-Es que todavía está empezando-explicó el azabache para la menor.

-Aaahh...dijo Wendy entendiendo lo que Stan le decia, para enseguida el dragon parar de subir y pasar a abajar en alta velocidad.

-Aaaaaaaahhhh!-gritaron los dos sorprendidos, pero Wendy con los ojos cerrados y apretando mucho la barra, ya Stan estaba con los brazos levantados y sonriendo mucho.

-¡Esto es genial!- gritó el chico emocionado con el viento y como el dragon se movia.

-¡Stan tengo miedo!-exclamo Wendy aun con los ojos cerrados y apretando muchisimo mas a la barra.

-¡Solo aguanta, es un juego!-exclamo el pelinegro aun emocionado con la atracción.

-¡Tengo miedo!-exclamo la chiquilla en un tono apavorado y con los ojos cerrados.

Después la montaña dio otra vuelta más, para desespero de la chica de pelo largo y felicidad de Stan.

-Es divertido!-exclamó el chico sintiendo el viento le pasar en el cuerpo.

-¡Me asusta!- gritó aún sin abrir sus ojos morados.

-Así es el juego, no te preocupes, nadie sale herido-explico Stan en cuanto el dragon rojo aun se movia.

-¿No?- preguntó desconfiada la chica, frunciendo el ceño aunque con los jos cerrados.

-No!-exclamó Stan animado, para luego enseguida la montaña empezar a disminuir de velocidad y parar.

-bB-bueno- dijo Wendy abriendo los ojos y parando de contraer su rostro.

-Bonita vista, ¿Verdad?-dijo Stan aun con una grande sonrisa en el rostro y mirando a la chica de buen cuerpo.

-Aún así no me gustó mucho-habló Wendy medio molesta, se levantando junto a Stan cuando levantó la barra de hierro.

-Vayamos a otra más tranquila, entonces-dijo el pelinegro cogiendo la mano de la chica y le mostrando las otras atracciones.

-Vale-dijo la chica medio nerviosa aun, pero enseguida notando otra atracción que atrayó su atención.

-Que es eso?-preguntó Wendy curiosa a un carrusel colorido y con caballos pequeños para sentarse.

-Es un carrusel, un juego-explicó Stan sobre la atracción.

-¿Podemos ir?-preguntó la chica en un tono medio suplicante.

-Si, por supuesto, Wendy-dijo Stan incentivando a la chica a explorar.

-Pero Stan, podías agarrarme en el caballo? Es que tengo miedo-dijo la chica de pelo largo, medio nerviosa.

-Claro que puedo- dijo sonriente el chico para animarla;

-¡Vayamos entonces!- exclamó contenta Wendy al sabe que Stan iria con ella.

-Pero antes mejor sacarme las ropas de nuevo para que ellas no se suelten-dijo Wendy de manera inocente, sacándolas rápidamente, dejando a Stan medio avergonzado-Y Stan como se sube en esos caballos?-preguntó ella mirando a los animales de plástico.

-We-Wendy, lo mejor será que te pongas de nuevo la... la ropa- dijo avergonzado mirando al cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la chica con buenos atributos curiosa por la reacción del pelinegro.

-E-es que para subir a los caballos tendrás que poner una pierna a cada lado del juego, y te-te pedes lastimar tu zona íntima- explicó Stan aun medio con vergüenza.

-No lo creo, ya que es lisa, mira-dijo la chica moviendo su mano en la área donde debía sentarte.

-Aún así, me preocupo por tu seguridad... Mira, siquiera ponte la ropa interior-habló el chico aun en un tono de voz preocupado.

-Yo no estaba usando esa tal de ropa interior antes te acuerdas?-dijo Wendy en un tono medio burlón para enseguida tratar de sentarte en él caballo-Viste, no hay problema-continuó ella, sentándose en el animal de plástico.

-Bien, ¡Pero luego te vuelves a poner la ropa! ¿Vale?-dijo el chico en un tono más serio.

-Sí, sí, cómo digas ¡Que ya comience el juego!-exclamó ella en un tono animado y levantando el brazo para arriba-Bueno y como yo hago para no caer? Y puedes hacer el juego funcionar?-continuó la chica de pelo largo en el animal de plastico dandose cuenta de esos detalles.

-Sí, claro-concordó el chico en un tono calmo yendo en dirección a los controles de la máquina.

-¡Date prisa!- gritó emocionada la chica, Stan fue a encender el juego y rápidamente se posicionó al lado de la chica, tomándola con un brazo de la cadera y con el otro el hombro, y en seguida el juego comenzó a dar vueltas

-Que divertido!-exclamó la chica de boina ros en cuanto el caballo empezaba a moverse y salía musica de la máquina, sorprendiendo a Wendy.

-Que es ese sonido?-preguntó ella, ya que nunca habia oído musica en la vida.

-Eso es música, Wendy-dijo Stan, en caunto reía un poco debido a la inocencia de la chica.

-Y que es música?-preguntó ella curiosa, y le gustando el sonido.

-Un conjunto de sonidos que producen una melodía, me refiero a poesía con personalidad- explicó el azabache

-Que bonito- contestó Wendy sonriendo dulcemente al oir música por primera vez en su vida.

-"Wendy tiene los labios tan bonitos"-pensó Stan la mirando con cariño y la manera como sonreía hacia le sentir bueno-"Pero que será que está pasando? Ella no es un hombre! Pero estoy sintiendome diferente cerca de ella"-pensó Stan enseguida se quedando medio sonrojado y sorprendido consigo mismo.

-¿Stan? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la pelinegra al verlo distraído.

-No... no es nada- contestó con simpleza el chico pelinegro intentando cambiar de asunto.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te doy un besito?- preguntó dulcemente la chica azabache mirándolo con cariño.

-No... bueno...- Stan de repente fue silenciado por los finos labios de Wendy, que se habían posado sobre la mejilla cerca del labio del chico inesperadamente.

-Bueno, gracias, Wendy-dijo Stan en un tono avergonzado. simplemente en cuanto se quedaba rojo como un tomate.

-Y bueno, gustarías de intentar algo nuevo, Wendy?-continuó el chico de ojos azules aun en ese tono de voz.

-Como que?-preguntó inocentemente la chica lo mirnado con los ojos grandes.

-Como eso-dijo el chico de manera romantica, besando a la chica en la boca, dejandola sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo alegre, com ella siendo besada por él durante algunos momentos y enseguida se separaren.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó confundida, pero sintiéndose bien luego de ese acto de amor.

-Un beso-contestó el chico, en un tono enamorado.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó ella en un tono curioso y al mismo tiempo parecido con lo de él.

-Es una manera de demostrarle cariño a la persona que quieres-explicó el chico la acariciando un poco en la mejilla, en cuanto empezaba aparecer un sonrojo en su cara.

-Bueno, me gustó eso-dijo Wendy en un tono dulce y mirando a Stan de manera cariñosa.

-Me alegra que sea así- dijo Stan sonriendo y con cariño y alejando su mano de su rostro.

-Y donde están los robots que me mencionaste antes?-preguntó ella curiosa cambiando de asunto, pero aun pensando en el beso.

-Están en un spa, donde actúan como masajistas y en un restaurante, donde actúan como meseros-dijo Stan para la chica de pelo largo, aun pensando un poco en lo que pasaron juntos.

-Y que son masajistas, spa, restaurante y meseros?-preguntó de nuevo la chica de buen cuerpo aún arriba del caballo.

-Bueno... son... bah, sígueme y los verás-habló Stan, cambiando por fin su tono para el que normalmene tenia.

-Ok- contestó no bastante satisfecha tomando la mano de Stan para salir del juguete.

-En el SPA se usa unas toallas para cubrir su culo, pero como no gustas de usar entonces creo que no es necesario-contestó Stan cambaindo de idea y cogiendo la ropa de Wendy del piso.

-Cierto!-dijo Wendy contenta por no poder usar ropas y saliendo de la área de atracciones con Stan.

-¿A donde quieres ir primero de esos dos?-preguntó Stan acordándose donde debian ir en su cita.

-No me has dicho qué es cada una-habló la chica aun mirando el resto del centro comercial, especialmente su techo de vidrio, que permiia mirar las estrellas.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál te llama más la atención?- preguntó sonriend el chico, que se encontraba al aldo de la chica de ojos morados.

-Creo que la del masaje!-exclamó Wendy sonriendo curiosa sobre como sería eso.

-Muy bien, vamos al restaurante- dijo el chico animado respondiendo otra cosa.

-Pero, Stan... yo dije...-argumentó la chica, sorprendida con la declaración de Stan.

-¡No se diga más!- y tomando la mano de Wendy se dirigieron al restaurante (la chica más a rastras que de ganas).

-Y como es dentro del restaurante? Y que comida sirven?-preguntó la chica de pelo largo al de pelo corto en un tono un poco molesto.

-Ya lo verás- fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de seguir caminando.

-Hey es ese, Stan?-preguntó Wendy apuntando para un restaurante elegante, con decoración roja, cuyo nombre era, en letras doradas, "Buca De Faggoncini"(cuyas letras eran amarillas).

-Si es ese, Wendy-dijo Stan alegre por la chica haber inferido.

-Y por que el nombre es extraño?-preguntó ella curiosa sobre el nombre del sitio.

-Bueno, no sé... Por lo general los restaurantes tienen nombres raros y más si son elegantes- dijo dudoso de su propia respuesta.

-¿Y qué hacemos allá?-preguntó ella queriendo saber el proposito del sitio.

-Pues...comer- contestó como si fiera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Que bueno!-exclamó la chica en un tono alegre imaginando que comidas iban a probar.

-Cierto, pero en los restaurantes se usa ropa como costumbre-dijo Stan dando la ropa a la chica de ojos morados.

-Cierto! Pero de mi manera!-dijo ella animada, poniéndose sus ropas, pero mostrando la área íntima y sus tetas grandes.

-Cierto, vale. Solo vámonos, Wendy-dijo Stan apretando el puente del nariz.

Al llegar al restaurante, una computadora se encendió, Stan escribió lo que quería comer y como Wendy no sabía usar esa tecnología, ordenó por ella también, y en seguida los dos se fueron a una mesa cerca de la entrada, que enía una toalla blanca como decoración.

-Este lugar es bonito- dijo contenta la chica de boina rosa, mirando el techo rojo oscuro, las lámparas de araña y las fotos del centro en diferentes posiciones que tenian en una de las paredes.

-¿Verdad que sí? Y espera que esta es la primera parte de nuestra cita-habló el chico en un tono animador y juntando sus manos con las de ella en la mesa.

-¡Que bien!- exclamó emocionada por lo del restaurante.

-Buenas noches caballeros, que desean?-dijo un robot de metal pequeño, de la mitad de la altura de Wendy, con hombros un poco más largos para su cuerpo, con luces coloridas en varias partes de su cuerpo, ojos grandes ovales de color negra y una boca pequeña con unas pequenãs barras verticales de donde salía su voz robótica y escrito "AWESOM-O 4000" en el medio del pecho.

-Woo... ¿Qué es esta cosa?- preguntó curiosa Wendy al ver al robot

-Es un robot- contestó Stan- viene a preguntarnos que hay de comer-contestó el chico no se importando mucho con la máquina.

-Exactamente-dijo el robot en su tono de voz tipico.

-Es muy lindo!-exclamó Wendy contenta con la aparencia medio infantil del robot.

-De nada, señor-dijo el robot, no sabiendo que Wendy era mujer.

-Por que él me llamo así?-preguntó la chica que usa ropas de manera distinta.

-Es que en la programación de él no debe existir mujeres, sino solo hombres-explicó Stan para la chica de buen cuerpo.

-Ah... ya veo- contestó sin dejar de mirar el robot- Stan, ¿Qué vamos a comer?-preguntó ella curiosa frotandose un poco su cabeza.

-A ver... déjame checar el menú-habló el chico cogiendo el menu del restaurante de una de las amnos del robot.

-Que tal esa comida llamada espagueti?-sugirió la chica de las tetas grandes alegre al chico musculoso al leer en el menú.

-Bueno, curiosamente era eso lo que iba a pedir también, Wendy. Y seguro que te va a gustar-dijo el chico de ojos azules contento a la chica de ojos morados.

-¡Yaay!- gritó contenta la chica contenta por la comida.

-Queremos espagueti, por favor- pidió el chico al robot peqwueño.

-En seguida, señor- respondió el robot antes de retirarse a la cocina.

-Y como es esa comida? Sabrosa?-preguntó la chica que se vestía de manera distinta.

-¡Demasiado! Terminarás chupando tus dedos de lo deliciosa que es- dijo contento Stan a la chica.

-Vaya... ¡Ya quiero probarla!-exclamó ella batiendo las palmas un poco.

-Que bueno!-exclamó la chica animada, mirando las otras mesas-Y como las personas hacen para divertirse aquí?-preguntó curiosa a Stan.

-Pues... hablan, comen, cuentan anécdotas- explicó el chico para la chica de boina rosa.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella de nuevo en un tono curioso.

-Haciendo como estás haciendo ahora-dijo Stan en un tono burlón.

-Buenas noches caballeros, que desean?-dijo un robot de metal pequeño, de la mitad de la altura de Wendy, con hombros un poco más largos para su cuerpo, con luces coloridas en varias partes de su cuerpo, ojos grandes ovales de color negra y una boca pequeña con unas pequenãs barras verticales de donde salía su voz robótica y escrito "AWESOM-O 4000" en el medio del pecho.

-Woo... ¿Qué es esta cosa?- preguntó curiosa Wendy al ver al robot

-Es un robot- contestó Stan- viene a preguntarnos que hay de comer-contestó el chico no se importando mucho con la máquina.

-Exactamente-dijo el robot en su tono de voz tipico.

-Es muy lindo!-exclamó Wendy contenta con la aparencia medio infantil del robot.

-De nada, señor-dijo el robot, no sabiendo que Wendy era mujer.

-Por que él me llamo así?-preguntó la chica que usa ropas de manera distinta.

-Es que en la programación de él no debe existir mujeres, sino solo hombres-explicó Stan para la chica de buen cuerpo.

-Ah... ya veo- contestó sin dejar de mirar el robot- Stan, ¿Qué vamos a comer?-preguntó ella curiosa frotandose un poco su cabeza.

-A ver... déjame checar el menú-habló el chico cogiendo el menu del restaurante de una de las amnos del robot.

-Que tal esa comida llamada espagueti?-sugirió la chica de las tetas grandes alegre al chico musculoso al leer en el menú.

-Bueno, curiosamente era eso lo que iba a pedir también, Wendy. Y seguro que te va a gustar-dijo el chico de ojos azules contento a la chica de ojos morados.

-¡Yaay!- gritó contenta la chica contenta por la comida.

-Queremos espagueti, por favor- pidió el chico al robot peqwueño.

-En seguida, señor- respondió el robot antes de retirarse a la cocina.

-Y como es esa comida? Sabrosa?-preguntó la chica que se vestía de manera distinta.

-¡Demasiado! Terminarás chupando tus dedos de lo deliciosa que es- dijo contento Stan a la chica.

-Vaya... ¡Ya quiero probarla!-exclamó ella batiendo las palmas un poco.

-Que bueno!-exclamó la chica animada, mirando las otras mesas-Y como las personas hacen para divertirse aquí?-preguntó curiosa a Stan.

-Pues... hablan, comen, cuentan anécdotas- explicó el chico para la chica de boina rosa.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella de nuevo en un tono curioso.

-Haciendo como estás haciendo ahora-dijo Stan en un tono burlón.

-Ahhh...entendí-habló la chica animada dando otra sonrisa-Y Stan, que es noviazgo? Es que leí en una de las hojas de papel en el restaurante, con cierta dificultad-habló la chica apuntando para un papel que cubría una parte de la mesa que estaba escrito 'Feliz Noviazgo!'.

-Es cuando dos personas tienen una relación, ósea, novio y novio o en tu caso sería "novia"- explicó con cuidado el chico en un tono medio nervioso.

-Sigo... Sin entender- dijo Wendy colocándo su índice sobre los labios.

-Es cuando se tratan de una manera especial, me refiero a que se toman de la mano, se dan besos, se quieren de una forma especial- dijo sonriendo a la chica, parando de estar nervioso con la situación.

-Aahh... oye, Stan-le llamó la chica de pelo largo.

-Dime-preguntó el chico de ojos azules mirando a la chica de ojos morados directamente en los ojos.

-¿Tú y yo somos novios?- preguntó sonriendo con cariño y desviando un poco la mirada en cuanto se sonrojaba un poco.

-Si, nosotros somos, Wendy-dijo Stan en cuanto su cara se quedaba de color rojo igual al tomate.

-Me alegra ser su novia-dijo la chica de buen cuerpo en un tono cariñoso volviéndolo a mirar, en cuanto tomaba la mano del chico pelinegro, pero enseguida el robot llegó con la comida.

-Su pedido, señores- dijo dejando ambos platos sobre la mesa.

-Que rico se ve- dijo Wendy viendo la comida sin soltar la mano de Stan- ¿Y cómo se come?-preguntó ella aun mirándolo de esa manera especial.

-Bueno, se come usando esa cosa, que es una cuchara, y girando sobre el spagueti y después es solo succionar una punta o masticar-dijo Stan explicando para la chica de buen cuerpo.

-Ah, ya- contestó la chica en un tono alegre, tratando de imitar la acción del pelinegro, pero fallando pues no había usado bien la cuchara- No puedo-habló ella en un tono medio trisrte consigo misma por no haber logrado hacer la acción.

-Espera, deja te ayudo—pidió el chico para su novia.

Enseguida el chico hizó la acción con la cuchara que la chica le pidió con rapidez-Gracias, Stan-contestó ella agradecida y comió rapidamente el espagueti-Muchisimo sabroso!-exclamó ella con la boca más o menos llena, le dando un aire infantil, y una sonrisa en el rostro de Stan.

-Verdad!-dijo Stan también contento-Pero también hay otra manera divertida de comer espagueti, es solo chupar una de las puntas del espagueti-habló el chico de pompón rojo para la de boina rosa en un tono calmo.

-Buena idea! Pero que tal que chupemos una punta del espagueti cada uno al mismo tiempo?-sugirió la chica que se vestía de manera distinta en un tono alegre.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Stan, y en un momento ambos comenzaron a sorber el espagueti, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, desafortunadamente la chica mordió el espagueti, cortándolo y terminando con el beso.

-Está rico- dijo contenta sin notar lo que habia hecho en cuanto Stan la miraba medio sorprendido.

-E-este... Wendy- llamó el chico tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Dime?-preguntó ella al chico de ojos azules como el cielo.

-¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?-habló él refiriéndose al beso.

-Ammm... está bien-contestó la chica contenta, para enseguida los dos chuparen de nuevo los fideos, pero esta vez se besando en los labios por algunos preciosos momentos.

-Estuvo rico- dijo sonriendo la chica, luego de separarse del beso en un tono cariñoso y sonrojando un poco sus mejillas.

-Bastante- contestó medio tonto por el beso, de verdad amába a la chica.

-Permiso, caballeros, desean comer algo más o pagar la cuenta?-preguntó el robot de apariencia infantil a los dos apareciendo de nuevo al lado de la mesa.

-Queremos un helado grande de fresa con chispas y bastante chocolate- ordenó Stan mirando el menú y cambiando de asunto.

-En seguida, señor-habló el robot, yéndose para la cocina del restaurante.

-Eso suena rico- dijo animada la pelinegra, volviendo a hablar en un animado.

-¡Y lo es, Wen, ya lo verás!-contestó el chico en un tono animado.

-Pero es tan bueno cuanto lo que comimos hace poco en la heladería?-preguntó Wendy curiosa a su novio.

-¡Mucho mejor!- exclamó contento-Ese helado tiene chocolate y el chocolate sabe muy bueno-continuó el chico dando más detalles del helado.

-¡Ya quiero probarlo!- dijo feliz la chica de tetas gigantescas, que temblaron un poco por el subito movimiento que ella hizo.

-El helado ya está listo!-dijo el robotito llegando con el helado en una bandeja.

-Que bueno!-exclamó la de ojos morados, alegre.

-Bien, espero y te guste, es mi favorito- dijo Stan contento por el helado y por la felicidad de su novia.

-¡Probemos!-exclamó la chica animada cogiendo la cuchara a igual que su novio.

Entonces los dos chicos comieron rápidamente el helado y se quedaron satisfechos.

-Creo que mi barriga esta llena, Stan! Burp!-dijo Wendy satisfecha y sonriendo, masajeando su barriga en cuanto se movía en su cadera para se quedar más relajada.

-¿Verdad que sí? Me alegra que te haya gustado el helado- dijo sonriente el chico de ojos azules.

-Y mucho! Gracias por eso-contestó la chica agradecida por la cena que tuvo con Stan en ese nuevo sitio para ella.

-Bueno, ahora voy a pagar la cuenta! Robot!-exclamó el pelinegro llamando al ser metálico, que llegó rápidamente.

-Si, señor? Quieres pagar la cuenta? Dinero o tarjeta?-preguntó el robot en su tono de voz normal.

-Efectivo- explicó el chico sacando de su bolsillo agunas notas.

-Está bien señor, en un momento le traigo la cuenta-contestó el robot en su tono de voz metálico.

-Gracias- dijo el chico pelinegro en un tono calmo en cuanto Wendy aun se quedaba contenta.

Entonces el robotito imprimió la cuenta y sacó de uno de los huecos que tenía en su cuerpo.

-Son 20 dolares, señores-dijo el robot en su tono de voz metálico.

-Cierto, gracias-dijo el chico pelinegro cogiendo el dinero de su bolsillo y dando al robot, que hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a un rincón-Ven, vámonos, Wendy-dijo Stan se levantando de la mesa así como la chica.

-Para donde nos vamos, Stan?-preguntó curiosa la chica que se vestía de manera distinta.

-Al SPA para tener un masaje como querías, Wendy-dijo Stanley guiando a la chica a ese sitio.

-Yaay- exclamó Wendy sonriente por poder ir al sitio que quería ir en el principio.

-Puede que te relaje mucho los baños de lodo- dijo contento el chico azabache aun con las manos juntas a la chica.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curiosa a su novio.

-Son baños con esa substancia, pero calientes, que casuan una sensación de calma y tranquilidad-explicó el chico para la chica de boina rosa mirándola;

-Que bueno!-exclamó ella animada de nuevo dando un salto pequeño-Pero ahi tiene masaje?-preguntó ella curiosa y con los ojos grandes.

-¡Claro!, terminarás con el cuerpo tan relajado y ligero como el viento- dijo él sin dejar de caminar.

-Suena muy bien- exclamó contenta la chica mirando todo el centro comercial.

-Cierto! Es allí, mira!-exclamó Stan apuntando al SPA que tenía como placa arriba que tenía escrita en color azul oscuro en relación al exterior del sitio que era blanco "SPA de South Park: Excelentes masajes y baños".

Entonces los dos entraron animados y encontraron a otro robot igualito al del restaurante al lado de la parte de dentro de la entrada.

-Buenos dias, caballeros! Que desean?-preguntó el robot pequeño a los dos.

-Un masaje, luego queremos mascarillas y para finalizar, un baño de lodo-pidió el chico

-Claro, por aquí por favor- dijo el robot guiándolos hacia el cuarto de masajes

-Primero deben sacarse sus ropas, caballeros y luego acostarse en las camillas-pidió el robot en su tono robótico.

-Que bueno!-exclamó Wendy alegre, sacando las ropas que le incomodaban rápidamente, lo mismo con Stan, pero en un ritmo menor, y por fin fueron a una sala al lado donde se acostaron en una camilla lado a lado

-Iniciaremos con un masaje en la espalda- dijo Stan mirando a la chica, luego de la pared salieron 2 manos robóticas que iniciaron con los masajes en la espalda

-Se siente raro- dijo Wendy

-Es porque estás tensa, relájate- dijo Stan con su voz relajada por el masaje que estaba recibiendo

-Ahora será en el culo-dijo el robot, en cuanto las manos masajeaban esa área de los dos.

-Ahora está mejor-dijo la chica ahora relajada en la camilla.

-Caballeros, ustedes también desean un masaje anal? Les aseguró que será suave al contrario de lo que sería con consoladoras-dijo el robot para los dos, alarmando un poco a Stan, pero dejando a Wendy curiosa.

-Yo quiero! Parece divertido!-exclamó Wendy sin saber lo que decía.

-Ok. El otro caballero recibirá un masaje peniano como cortesía-dijo el robot aún en el mismo tono de voz.

-Wendy, hubieras dicho que no- dijo Stan asustado a su novia;

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en el mismo tono al haber escuchado a su novio en cuanto lo miraba.

-Porque te va a doler- contestó Stan medio nervioso.

-¿Doler?-preguntó ella aun en un tono bajo, curiosa.

-Sí, como la primera vez que fuiste al baño y sentiste feo, así o peor te dolerá- comentó aun asustado.

-No se preocupen caballeros, no ocurrirá ninguna penetración en su ano, será solo un masaje con un dedo en la parte alrededor de ese hueco junto a un masaje en las nalgas. Y por favor levantate el culo para que se quede más expuesto para el masaje ser mejor-dijo el robot para la chica de buen cuerpo.

-Viste, nada de malo pasará conmigo-dijo Wendy alegre y haciendo esa posición.

-Bien, al menos te relajarás- dijo Stan en un tono aliviado y se quedando más calmo

-Que empiece- demandó la chica animada.

-Cierto, empezando-dijo el robot, para enseguida las manos roboticas se movieren, con solamente el dedo indicadora de una de las manos empezar a mover alrededor del ano de la chica y las otras manos masajeando su grande culo.

-Ahhhh..ahhh...eso sí que es bueno-decía la chica al sentir el toque del dedo alrededor de su ano.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Wen?- preguntó Stan curioso a ver como su novia y también se quedando medio excitado.

-Muy, muy bien...- contestó la pelinegra relajada y dando una sonrisa leve.

-Por cierto, ahora es el tuyo, caballero-dijo el robot, para enseguida otro para de manos aparecer y girar a Stan para que mirase el techo y pasó a dar un masaje alrededor de su área íntima.

-Esto es muy relajante...-habló el chico también en un tono parecido con lo de la chica de ojos morados.

-¿Cuándo será el baño de lodo?- preguntó Wendy casi somnolienta.

-Luego, caballeros-solo contestó el robot-Y ahora el masaje en el pene mismo. Debo avisarte que tiene el risco de eyaculación debido al placer que sientas-dijo el robot, para enseguida las manos empezar a masajear sus testículos y otra hacer movimientos circulares y arriba y abajo en su pene.

-Ahh...si...eso se siente bien- dijo el chico peleinegro, cuyo miembro crecia a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Hey Stan! Su amiguito gustó del masaje-comentó Wendy inocente y sonriendo, al ver que el miembro del chico musculoso empezaba a crecer y volverse más grueso.

-¿De-de verdad?- preguntó Stan sonrojándose al mirar como ya estaba su pene.

-¡Sí!- contestó la chica riendo al verl eso, creendo graciosa la escena-Y Stan, que es esa cosa sin ningún color saliendo de la cabeza de su amigo?-continuó Wendy curiosa, apuntando a la pre-semilla del chico.

-E-esto... lue-luego te lo explico, so-solo sigue disfrutando de tu masaje- dijo sonrojado tratando de cubrirse con una toalla a su lado.

-Está bien... pero luego me explicas, ¿Sí?-habló la chica aun sintiendo el masaje, en cuanto sin ella notar, le salía un liquido blanco de su vagina.

-Lo siento, caballero. Pero las toallas solo son permitidas después del baño de lodo. Otro par de manos también masajeará el culo del otro caballero en cuanto la otra aún masajea su ano. También es la hora de aumentar la velocidad, luego prepárese-dijo el robot, sacando la toalla de esa área de Stan y con la velocidad de las manos aumentando.

-Wendy, tú solo cierra los ojitos y sigue relajándote- dijo aún sonrojado tratando de taparse con sus propias manos.

-Oh... okay- cerró sus ojos como le fue indicado.

-Lo siento, caballero, paré de taparse esa área-dijo el robot, para enseguida el robot alejar las manos de ahí.

-'Pero que será que Stan quiere esconder? Creo que él no se molestará sí veo escondida'-pensó Wendy curiosa, haciendo una pequeña abertura entre sus manos para seguir viendo a su novio.

-¡Ah, que no!- gritaba el azabache luchando con la máquina para que sacase sus manos.

-Señor, es totalmente necesario- decía el robot tratando de quitarle las manos.

-¡Vete a jalar tu propio cable!- gritaba luchando el chico, pero aun sin obtener resultado.

-Más manos!-exclamó el robot en un tono más alto, para enseguida más manos aparecer y atraparlo contra la camilla.

-AH! AH! AH! AH!-gemía Stan parando de intentar cubrirse y sintiendo el masaje en sus bolas y en su pene aumentar de volcidad y intensidad.

-'Ese masaje dejó a Stan muy feliz'-pensó Wendy alegre, mirando al chico de miembro grande estar sintiendo éxtasis.

-Disfrute su masaje, señor- dijo el robot ahora un poco más tranquilo.

-'Se nota que lo hace'- pensó en sus adentro Wendy al mirar toda la escena y sonriendo un poco al ver Stan feliz;

-Gracias! Y YA ME VENGO!-exclamó Stan, para enseguida su semen salir de la cabeza de su pene en varios chorros, grandes y gruesos.

-'Me gustaría dejar a Stan feliz de esa forma'-continuó pensando animada la chica de buen cuerpo mirando al chico que le gustaba parar de quedarse rojo y empezar a respirar más despacio.

-Es bueno que te haya gustado el masaje, señor-dijo el robot cogiendo la toalla blanca y limpiando los chorros que cayeron en los sitios, con excepción del pene de Stan, que aún se quedó con semilla.

-Wendy, puedes abrir los ojos. Aaahhh...-dijo Stan jadeando, no notando que Wendy le había mirado en aquel estado.

-¿Así estarías de feliz si yo te diera un masaje igual?- preguntó curiosa la chica, sacando las amnos de su frente y mostrando una grande sonrisa.

-B-bueno... tal...-tartamudeó Stan en un tono medio avergonzado y con la cara roja para la chica.

-¡Hora del baño de lodo, señores!- anunció el robot interrumpiendo la respuesta de Stan

-Y que es ese líquido blanca en el medio de sus piernas?-preguntó...Stan!, curioso con un líquido blanco que salía de su vagina y que había mojado la parte de adentro de sus piernas y que llegaba hasta sus pies.

-No-no sé. Yo estaba tan encantada con el masaje que me daban que salió eso-dijo Wendy, también sorprendida igual al azabache.

-Déjame ver-dijo el chico abajando en dirección a su vagina, cogiendo con el dedo indicador derecho un poco del líquido y poniendo en la boca-Bueno, no es orina, pero no sé que es-contestó Stan medio serio y curioso la chica con tetas grandes.

\- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que sea mujer?... ¿Te ha salido a ti antes?- preguntó curiosa viendo el líquido transparente..

-Tal vez... ¡No! Digo, a mí no me ha salido esto, bueno, sí me ha salido, pero era blanco- explicó Stan viendo el líquido que salía de la chica.

-Y como es el gusto del tuyo?-preguntó la chica de pelo largo, pero antes que lograse responder, ella con su dedo indicador, cogió una grande cantidad de semen de su pene y puso dentro de su boca, sorprendiendo muchísimo a Stan-Es medio salado-comentó Wendy luego de haber probado, en cuanto el chico estaba boquiabierto con la aptitud de la chica.

-Ahora hora de ir al baño de lodo caballeros-dijo el robot pequeño de nuevo, los guiando para otra sala.

-E-es normal... Pe-pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo Stan en un tono medio avergonzado y con el rostro medio rojo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa la chica queriendo saber sí había hecho algo de malo.

-Porque no, no es bueno- comentó Stan tomando un mechón de cabello de Wendy para acariciarlo con cariño.

-Uhm...-dijo la chica no sabiendo sí obedecería la orden de su novio o no.

-Señores, su tina está lista- anunció el robot, y Stan y Wendy se encaminaron a la habitación indicada por el robot. Aquel cuarto era color blanco, había velas aromáticas alrededor y en medio una bañera circular de piso con lodo caliente

-¿Para qué es el lodo?- preguntó Wendy metiéndose con cuidado a la bañera para no quemarse a su piel.

-Cosas variadas. Salud y belleza principalmente- contestó entrando con cuidado el chico, teniendo cuidando también, especialmente con su pene.

-Bueno, caballeros, les dejare solo por un momento-dijo el robot, saliendo del cuarto y los dejando los dos solos.

-Stan...puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo la chica de buenos atributos entrando completamente en la bañera.

-Si, Wendy?-preguntó Stan tomando cuidado para su pene no quemarse.

-Bueno...ya que somos novios ahora...podemos contar eso a Kyle? Ya que él es su hermano y vive con nosotros-dijo Wendy en un tono más serio al pelinegro.

-Bueno... No creo que esté muy contento con la noticia, pero ¿Qué más da?- dijo sonriente el chico, parando de quedarse nervioso por eso.

-Ok- contestó feliz la azabache, dando una larga sonrisa.

-Saliendo de aquí regresamos a casa y le decimos a Kyle, ¿Vale?-habló Stan en un tono más animado y la mirando de esa manera.

-Cierto!-exclamó ella animada dando una grande sonrisa y abrazando a Stan-Y por cierto tuve una idea en mi mente! Que tal que con este lodo hagamos bolas y juguemos uno al otro?-sugirió Wendy al chico musculoso animada.

-Suena divertido, a ver si no nos regañan... ¡Bah, que se jodan!- gritó contento tomando una bola de lodo para luego arrojarla a Wendy dándole a Wendy en el hombro, sin lastimarla, claro.

-Que divertido!-exclamó la chica en un tono alegre y también intentando hacer una bola con las amnos.

-Déjame te ayudo- dijo Stan para luego acercarse a la chica, pero cuando estuvo cerca, hundió a la chica que se llenó de lodo hasta la mandíbula.

-Hey, Stan!-exclamó la chica en un tono burlón, le gustando la broma.

-Trata de encontrarme- retó el chico hundiéndose, Wendy comenzó a buscarlo tratando de remover el lodo sin resultado alguno.

Entonces de repente, el chico apareció silenciosamente por detrás de la chica y la abrazó-Buu!-exclamó el chico, todo cubierto de lodo.

-Yo puedo hacer lo mismo!-exclamó al chica también en un tono divertido, escapando del agarre de sus pechos y se hundiendo.

-¿Eh? ¡Wendy! Eso no es justo, yo ya lo hice primero- dijo Stan buscándola en un tono bromista en el medio de la tina.

-¡Te tengo!- exclamó contenta abrazando a Stan por detrás así como él había hecho con ella.

-Que gracioso, Wendy!-dijo Stan, para enseguida salir del agarre de la chica y salir de la tina.

Stan, ayudado por el lodo, se deslizo de los brazos de Wendy y salió de la bañera, Wendy lo siguió con más lodo que removió de sus brazos para aventárselo a Stan, tiros que falló muchas veces, llenando las paredes, acción imitada por Stan, en una mini guerra de lodo. Pero ninguno se había percatado de la llegada del robot.

-Que están haciendo!?-preguntó el robot en un tono molesto, aunque aun metálico.

-Jugando-dijeron los medio sonrojados al ser sorprendidos.

-Bueno, ahora es la hora de limpiarse un poco en las duchas y irse a la bañera de hidromasaje-continuó el robot pidiendo para que lo siguiesen.

-Bien, vamos Wendy, en verdad necesitamos quitarnos todo el lodo- habló Stan tomando la mano de la chica y ayudándola a salir de la tina.

-¡Ok!- contestó contenta por la diversión recién vivida y acompañando al chico de ojos azules.

Entonces el robot pequeño les mostró la sala al lado, que era parecida a la que acababan de salir, pero sin velas y con una bañera de hidromasaje al contrario de lodo.

-Antes, tienen que ir a las regaderas señores, ya que si se meten a la tina, taparán la coladera- explicó el robot en su tono metálico.

-Está bien- dijeron al unísono la pareja de acuerdo con la sugerencia del robot.

Entonces ellos entraron en otra sala blanca que solo tenía los regaderos, pero salía de unos altos parlantes donde estaban tocando "Obsession" de DJ Shah, los enamorados se metieron a la bañera y comenzaron a darse un buen baño, tratando de remover el lodo.

-De verdad está siendo buena esa visita a esta casa de masaje, Stan. Nunca me divertí tanto así! Eres un excelente novio, Stan. Y me alegra mucho la manera con que me tratas-dijo la chica de buen cuerpo en cuanto limpiaba a su novio como favor.

-Gracias- dijo el chico sonriendo- es lo único que haré siempre, hacerte feliz y hacer que te diviertas-contestó el chico también en un tono agradecido.

-Ahora soy yo la que está agradecida- dijo antes de tomar la mejilla de su novio y besar sus labios.

-Stan, eres el amor de mi vida-dijo la chica, se separando un poco de sus labios y volviendo a besarla, pero esta vez con la lengua dentro de su boca.

-Tú en cambio, eres mi vida, Wendy- dijo el chico se separando un poco antes de volver a besarle.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó contenta la chica sonriendo.

-Si-dijo la chica, para enseguida a besar con más intensidad, pero la puerta es abierta por el robot.

-Con permiso, caballeros, pero pueden volver a besarse y a tener sexo luego de limpiarse-dijo la máquina, para enseguida quedarse ahí para esperarlos.

-¿Sexo?- dijo la chica dudosa- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó ella en un tono curioso y animado.

-Es una acción que realizan las parejas, cuando uno de ellos introduce su cosa en el interior de la pareja, haciendo que ambos sientan bien-habló el chico volviendo a tener vergüenza de su explicación.

-Suena agradable, ¿Podemos intentarlo?- preguntó animada Wendy a su novio.

-Por ahora no, te dolería, y tú sabes que no se siente bonito el dolor, ¿Verdad?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

-¡No!- negó en seguida la chica medio preocupada y aumentando la iris de sus ojos.

-Entonces espera un poco-continuó el chico en un tono más calmo.

-"Pero después del dolor debe venir el placer, no?"-pensó Wendy para sí mismo.

Enseguida las dos parejas se limpiaron rápidamente con los regaderos y siguieron al robot enano a la otra sala con la bañera del hidromasaje.

-Aquí es, cuidado que el agua está caliente- advirtió el robot apuntando para la bañera.

-Sí, gracias- contestó Stan entrando al cuarto con Wendy a su lado.

-Para que sirve ese baño? Ayuda a relajar?-preguntó la chica de tetuda curiosa a su novio.

-Sí, se llama hidromasaje, tiene agua calientita y burbujas que relajan las zonas estresadas del cuerpo- explicó entrando poco a poco en el sitio.

-Ooh..suena bien- dijo la azabache entrando despacio pero alegre.

-Verdad-dijo el chico de ojos azules, terminando de entrar en la bañera.

-Eso realmente relaja-dijo la chica de ojos morados sintiendo las burbujas masajear a todo su cuerpo.

-Hasta uno podría dormir aquí- dijo Stan relajándose hasta casi flotar en el agua.

-¿Podemos?- preguntó dudosa la chica sobre eso.

-No- contestó riendo- no nos dejan e so es en acupuntura, pero ahí te meten agujas en el cuerpo y duele-habló el chico en un tono gracioso.

-Eso es adorable, ¿Lo soy yo también?- preguntó con ojos de cachorro la chica al sentir el placer del hidromasaje.

-Claro que sí- contestó abrazándola

-Gracias, mi amor-dijo la chica en tono cariñosa, en cuanto tocaba el cuerpo bien definido de su amado con afecto.

-Terminemos de relajarnos para poder ir a casa después- dijo Stan en un tono cariñoso.

-Vale- respondió ella sonriendo sintiendo como sus tetas y su culo estaban relajados-Y crees que yo pueda te dar un masaje aqui en la bañera?-preguntó la chica aun en un tono cariñoso.

-Claro, si gustas- respondió contento Stan dándose la vuelta para que Wendy pudiera masajearle la espalda-Tienes manos suaves, Wendy-dijo Stan al sentir esos miembros de la chica le haciendo cariño.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la chica pasando las manos por el cuello del mayor.

-Sí... muy, muy suaves-habló el chico, en cuanto tenía una erección involuntaria por el placer que sentía.

-Gracias-dijo la chica dando el masaje en más algunos momentos.

-Uhm...Wendy, quieres que te masaje los pechos. Ya que es una sensación buena, como por ejemplo cuando las manos de la maquina me hicieron antes-sugirió Stan a la chica de ojos morados.

-Claro, creo que eso como dices se sentirá bien- confesó Wendy colocándose frente Stan animada por la propuesta.

-A ver, veamos- Stan colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Wendy para dar masajes circulares.

-Ahhhh...se siente bien, Stan-dijo la chica al sentir los movimientos en sus dos pechos.

-Me alegra que sientas bien- dijo Stan sin dejar de masajar a Wendy.

-Uhm...Stan, por qué mis pechos son grandes y suaves y las tuyas son pequeñas y duras?-preguntó ella en un tono medio curiosa y relajado.

-Hummm... no estoy seguro... tal vez tengas relleno de algo... busquemos en un libro llegando a casa. Tomé uno del laboratorio, ahí deben venir muchas cosas- dijo dejando de masajear por un momento.

-Bueno...- contestó con duda la chica sin saber que responder.

-Bueno, ahora acabó el baño de hidromasaje. Pueden salir de ahí, caballeros-habló el robot para enseguida la bañera parar de funcionar y hacer burbujas.

-Fue muy relajante, ahora a secarnos, vestirnos e irnos- indicó Stan pasándole una toalla seca a su novia.

-Está bien- contestó tomando la toalla en las manos y pasando por su largo pelo.

Ellos se secaron rápidamente en cuanto daban sonrisas y risitas uno al otro de tiempos en tiempos y enseguida poniendo sus ropas(aunque Wendy de su manera habitual, o sea mostrando su vagina y sus tetas grandes) y fueron a agradecer al robot.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, señor robot!-exclamó Wendy agradecida por el robot y le dando un besito en la cabeza.

-De nada, señor, vuelva pronto- contestó el robot, mientras que Stan soltaba una risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Wendy curiosa mirando a su novio.

-Los robots no tienen sentimientos, no sabe que lo acabas de besar- dijo en tono gracioso al acordar la aptitud de la chica.

-Aun así quería mostrar mi gratitud-dijo Wendy al chico musculoso en un tono alegre.

-Y así, Wendy, debemos comprar chocolate para Kyle!-exclamó Stan de repente luego de haber salido del SPA con su novia y acordándose de ese detalle-¿De qué chocolates le llevaré?...- se preguntaba Stan mirando en una tienda pequeña cerca del SPA.

-¿Qué tal esos que dicen... envi-embi... envinado?- preguntó Wendy mirando unos chocolates que tenían un embalaje mostrando una botella de vino.

-¡Qué buena idea!- exclamó contento Stan- nunca ha comido de esto, de seguro le encantarán-habló el chico animado con la idea.

-Y podemos probarlos también?-preguntó Wendy curiosa como siempre.

-Si, por supuesto. Pero primero debemos pagar al robot a esos chocolates-dijo Stan para la chica de buen cuerpo.

-Vale- dijo contenta por haber solucionado al problema de Stan.

-Son 10 dólares, señor- Stan pagó los chocolates y ambos salieron con dirección a casa.

-Espera, Wendy. Primero debes poner la caja para esconderte-recordó Stan para su novia antes de salir del Red Robin.

-Es verdad, gracias, Stan-agradeció contenta la chica por su novio haberle recordado eso y puso la caja sobre su cuerpo.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a casa. Al entrar a esta descubrieron a Kyle sentado en el sillón de la sala mirándolos acusadoramente.

-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?- preguntó en un tono molesto- Llegan tarde-habló el chico con las mejillas medias infladas y rojas de molestia.

-¿Tarde?- preguntó Stan- Kyle... son las 9:40 de la noche...-argumentó su hermano mayor.

-Aun así-contestó Kyle molesto con sus cachetes inflados y cruzándose los brazos.

-Pero no se preocupe, Kyle. Compramos el chocolate que habías pedido-dijo la chica en un tono femenino al chico pelirrojo y le entregando el dulce.

-Ah...- dijo cambiando su tono de voz-Entonces... ¡Está bien!- gritó contento arrebatando la bolsa con chocolates- Wow... están buenos-habló el pelirrojo luego de probar el chocolate envinado.

-Wendy los eligió pensando en ti- dijo Stan para el chico menor en un tono cuidadoso.

-Ah... pues... gracias, Wen- dijo más mansito el chico de ojos verdes.

-De nada, Kyle-dijo la chica de pelo muy largo en un tono agradecido.

-Uhm...bueno, como has sido buena conmigo, Wendy, que tal que todos nosotros miremos a un video de gimnastica aeróbica?-sugirió Kyle a su hermano y a la chica.

-Es una buena idea, Kyle. Pero tengo que contarte algo antes-dijo Stan acordándose de contar sobre el noviazgo de él y Wendy.

-Cuéntame, hermano, con confianza- dijo sin dejar de comer chocolates uno a uno

-Es que... No sé cómo decírtelo- dijo dudoso rascándose la nuca y mirando al lado.

-Dilo con naturalidad- dijo feliz el chico acabando de comer su dulce con placer.

-Yo y Wendy ahora somos novios-dijo Stan de una sola vez, esperando una reacción sorprendida de su hermano, lo que no pasó.

-Bueno, está bien. Nunca tuviste un novio antes, luego aunque Wendy sea mujer al menos estás en una relación ahora-explicó Kyle a su hermano en un tono calmo sobre su reacción.

-'¿Por qué lo aceptó así? Pensé que me mataría'- pensó Stan medio sorprendido y con los ojos grandes.

-Estoy feliz por ti, Stan- dijo Kyle en el mismo todo contento y calmado

-'Han de ser por los chocolates... El vino de estos se le subió ya a la cabeza'- siguió pensando el azabache pensando en cualquier cosa.

-¡Qué bueno que lo tomes así!- dijo contenta Wendy animada por Kyle haber aprobado la relación de los dos.

-De nada, Stan y Wendy-contestó Kyle para los dos, parando de comer un poco el chocolate-Y bueno, como me fueron gentiles a comprar un poco de ese chocolate con vino gustarías de hacer ejercicios aeróbicos conmigo?-preguntó Kyle para la chiquilla en un tono calmo.

-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó la de ojos morados curiosa.

-Para mantener saludable al cuerpo- contestó sonriendo el chico de culo grande.

-¡Sí, sí quiero!- gritó contenta la chica de pelo largo dando un saltito en sus tacones rojos.

-Muy bien, cierto. Quieres participar con nosotros, Stan?-preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermano mayor.

-No gracias, Kyle, voy a quedarme en el sofá-contestó el chico de ojos azules.

-Como quieras-habló Kyle no se importando con la respuesta de su hermano.

-Y es verdad! Ya estoy en casa! Puedo sacarme esa ropa!-exclamó Wendy contenta por haberse recordado ese detalles y se quitó, se quedando desnuda de nuevo.

-Muy bien, hay que empezar a ejercitarnos- dijo Kyle animadamente por poder hacer eso.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó dudosa Wendy al chico pelirrojo.

-Hay que empezar con estiramientos- explicó Kyle a la chica de culo gigantesco.

-Cierto! Pero de qué manera? Puedes mostrármelos para yo hacer lo mismo?-preguntó la chica de buen cuerpo al chico de ushanka verde.

-Bueno, primero debes ponerte en la punta de los pies y enseguida flexionar a sus manos juntas, pero con las palmas en la parte externa-explicó Kyle haciendo el ejercicio para que Wendy mirase.

-Wow! Es fácil!-comentó Wendy alegre haciendo lo que Kyle hizo.

-"Wendy tiene piernas muy largas y bonitas"-pensó Stan mirando la chica aun en sofá, para enseguida Kyle parar y ella hacer lo mismo.

-En ese nosotros fingimos que estamos caminando, con haciendo movimientos con los pies, pero sin salir del lugar-habló Kyle levantando y abajando los pies para sin salir de ahí.

-Buena idea de ejercicio!-exclamó ella alegre, moviendo sus piernas igual al pelirrojo.

-"Y un culo bien bonito y duro también"-continuó él pensando en el cuerpo de ella, en cuanto empezaba a crecer un bulto grande en los pantalones.

-Ahora trotaremos en nuestro lugar- indicó Kyle haciendo el trotar.

-¡Entendido!- dijo la chica comenzando a trotar en su lugar, provocando que la parte superior de su cuerpo se moviera, especialmente sus largos pechos.

-"No se por que, pero las tetas de Wendy se mueven junto con su cuerpo"-continuó pensando interesado el chico en el cuerpo de su novia, en cuanto su erección ya era muy grande y se notaba en sus pantalones.

-Fuiste bien, Wendy!-exclamó Kyle contento por Wendy estar haciendo derecho los estiramientos.

-Gracias, Kyle!-agradeció la chica sonriendo por la comprensión del hermano de su novio.

-Bueno, en el próximo vamos a cambiar un poco de posición para la izquierda, enseguida nos ponemos de cuatro y enseguida levantar solo nuestro culo, vale?-preguntó el chico de ushanka verde para ver sí la chica de buen cuerpo había entendido las orientaciones.

-Cierto!-exclamó ella contenta, para enseguida hacer esos movimientos, pero con el cambio de posición, su culo y vagina se quedaron delante de su novio, que se quedó hipnotizado al ver tal visión.

-'Necesito tocar ese culito tan bello'-pensó Stan de manera lujuriosa-'Espera, que estoy pensando? Y por qué mi pene está con ese tamaño gigantesco!?-pensó el chico alarmado al notar que su erección se notaba demasiado ahora y parecía que iba a romper sus pantalones.

-Eso! Eso!-exclamaba contenta la chica con cada movimiento que hacía, haciendo con que su novio, se quedase más nervioso con todo eso.

-Eehhh...mejor que durmamos temprano, hoy-sugirió Stan repentinamente, levantándose del sofá y con una almohada cubriendo su miembro.

-Por qué?-preguntó la chica curiosa, parando de hacer ejercicios y los mirando con ojos grandes.

-Es que nos cansamos mucho hoy y además puedo leer una historia para ti-dijo el pelinegro medio nervioso, aún, pero no siendo notado por su hermano o novia.

-Buena idea, Stan! Cual historia gustarías de leer para ella?-preguntó Kyle curioso también.

-Ehh...- miró el librero y mencionó el primer libro que vio en él- El principito!- gritó el chico medio alto.

-Suena bonito- exclamó la chica alegre- Quiero ese!-exclamó ella animada con la idea.

-Entonces no se diga más y vamos a dormir- comentó Stan tomando a su novia con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la almohada

-Buenas noches, chicos- dijo Kyle viéndolos subir al cuarto.

-Buenas, Ky!- gritó Stan desesperado marchándose de ahí.

-Entonces como es esa historia?-prefirió curiosa la chica desnuda, entrando en el cuarto de su novio y enseguida en su cama.

-Este... pues... es de un príncipe... que se encuentra a un zorro... y... y vive feliz por siempre- contó Stan ya que por la apuración de subir a la recámara había olvidado el libro y ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba.

-No me dio mucho sueño... ¿Me cuentas otro?- preguntó Wendy en tono infantil

-Que tal lo de Rapunzel?-sugirió Stan para su novia tratando de disminuir su erección gigantesca.

-No sé de qué trata... pero suena bien- dijo contenta por el titulo.

-Bien- dijo Stan acomodándose en una silla para iniciar con el cuento.

-Mejor cuéntale Drácula- intervino Kyle entrando al cuarto del pelinegro.

-¿Qué es Drácula?- preguntó Wendy no sabiendo que significaba esa palabra.

-Es un vampiro, que es un monstruo que chupa la sangre de las personas-explicó Stan para la chica de buen cuerpo.

-No! Parece ser demasiado horrible!-exclamó Wendy en un tono de miedo y temblando un poco en las sábanas.

-Oh, y lo es!- dijo Kyle acercándose temerosamente

-Basta, Ky, la asustas- dijo Stan tratando de detenerlo

-De hecho, es un relato aterrador- dijo encendiendo una lámpara y colocándola bajo su rostro para dar un volumen aterrador

-Ah! No quiero oír!-exclamó la chica de boina rosa(aunque estuviese en la mesita de Stan), se contrayendo toda y girando la espalda para la dirección opuesta de ellos(pero mostrando su culo para ellos, lo que Kyle creyó gracioso y Stan se quedando medio avergonzado).

-Sí, Wendy! Es un monstruo aterrador que come niñas inocentes de las cápsulas- contaba Kyle

-Déjala ya, Kyle, no va a poder dormir- regañó Stan

-Espérate... Wendy, será mejor que duermas y sueñes con los ángeles, porque a Drácula lo atraen las pesadillas, las considera... jugosas- seguía espantando Kyle a la chica.

-Ahhh!-gritó Wendy de nuevo, y Kyle, para asustar más a la chica, lanzó a su hermana con un impulso en el medio de las grandes nalgas de Wendy-DRACULA!-exclamó la chiquilla aterrada, por haber confundido a Stan con el monstruo.

-No, soy yo, Wendy!-dijo Stan en los medios de las nalgas de la chica, y le gustando esa sensación.

-Dios, Stanley, lo siento mucho por eso-dijo Wendy ahora más calma y disculpándose con Stan.

-Bueno, bueno, ya levántate- dijo Kyle tomando del brazo a su hermano y separándolo de la chica.

-Kyle, eres muy feo conmigo- reclamó Wendy con tenues lágrimas en sus ojos.

-no seas chillona, es una broma para que te diviertas. Así pasa a veces, te asustas por una broma y terminas riéndote- se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Aún así, no me gustó eso-dijo ella para enseguida quedarse en el regazo de Stan lo abrazando.

-Pfff... que aburrida... mejor me voy ya a dormir- dijo levantándose de la silla en la que se sentó al no aguantarse la risa- buenas noches, Stan- dijo abrazándolo del cuello (alejando un poco a Wendy)

-Sí, sí, buenas noches- dijo devolviéndole el gesto con un solo brazo.

-Duerme bien, Wendy... y recuerda...- dijo con voz casi de ultratumba- Cuidado con Drácula-hablo el chico la mirando y asustándola de nuevo.

-¡Kyle!- gritó Stan para el chico, que salió rápidamente de su vista.

-Uhm...Stan, puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó la chica de buen cuerpo aún en la cama.

-Cual, Wendy?-preguntó a su novio a la chica que gustaba.

-Puedes dormir conmigo así como ayer? Y esta vez sin ropas? Ya que no quiero quedarme sola y también me gustaría que tu no usases ropa, como hoy-pidió la chica en un tono cariño y con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Por qué no quieres que use ropa?- preguntó con un extremo sonrojo al chico la mirando.

-Es que tu piel es suave- explicó sincera la chica en un tono cariñoso y inocente.

-E-está bien...- dijo comenzando a quitarse la ropa hasta que se quedó desnudo y se acostó a su lado.

-Gracias, Stan-dijo la chica en un tono cariñoso y empezando a cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Wendy-habló Stan, dando un leve beso en los labios de la chica y enseguida ir a su lado y entrar en el reino de Morpheo.

 **Hola de nuevo! :D Espero que les haya gustado el fic y que dejen reviews para animarme un poco :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! :D Lo siento sí no actualizé mucho en las vacaciones, es que por increíble que parezca también estuve ocupado en ese período :o Pero logré actualizar con Aglaé ese nuevo capítulo largo de ese fic! :D**

-Aaahh...- suspiró Stan despertándose y estirándose, notando que Wendy estaba despierta.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó ella curiosa mirando al rostro de su novio.

-Bien, ¿Tú crees?- respondió él un tono curioso y cariñoso.

-¿Algún sueño especial?- preguntó sonriendo de manera tierna.

-No en particular, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Wendy señaló la parte íntima de Stan y este la observó.

-¡No jodas, se me engarrotó!- dijo levantándose rápidamente para ir al baño.

-Como así, Stan? Y es bueno que su amigo esté feliz tan temprano conmigo-dijo Wendy en un tono cariñoso y inocente, en cuanto se movía un poco en la cama.

-E-este... ¡Sí!- gritó el azabache desde el baño en un tono nervioso.

-Que bueno!-exclamó la chica se levantando y poniendo a su boina-Hoy tu y Kyle me van a enseñar más cosas?-preguntó la chica curioso acordando lo de leer y escribir.

-E-Eh... no-no lo sé... Ve con Kyle a pre-preguntarle- respondió aun en el baño con su pene aun erecto.

-¡Vale!-exclamó ella contenta con la idea.

-Ay, Dios mio!-exclamó Stan medio molesto por el fato de que debido a la fisiología los chicos se quedaban con su miembro erecto al despertarse.

-Kyle- llamó Wendy entrando al cuarto del pelirrojo descubriendo que estaba dormido.

-Uhm...que pasó Wendy?-preguntó Kyle en un tono cansado y abriendo los ojos despacio.

-¿Tú y Stan me van a enseñar cosas nuevas hoy?- preguntó sentándose al lado de Kyle, éste entreabrió los ojos y miró su reloj en la mesita de noche.

-Son las 6:00 de la mañana, ¿No podrías esperar un poco más y dormirte?- preguntó cerrando sus ojos.

-Ya no tengo sueño-habló ella en un tono de súplica.

-Pues ve a ver la televisión en lo que yo sí termino de dormir- contestó cubriéndose la cabeza por completo con el edredón azul.

-Ok!-exclamó la chica desnuda en un tono animado y yendo a sala de estar y sentando en el sofá.

-Cómo será que se enciende eso?-preguntó Wendy, para sin querer, con sus grandes pechos presionar el botón del control remoto para encender el aparato

-Kyle... dice Wendy que sí... ¿Wendy?- preguntó Stan al verla sentada frente la tele y ya vestido- ¿Cómo encendiste la televisión?-preguntó el curioso.

-No sé- admitió- solo apreté un botón, pero no estoy segura de cual-habló ella mirando al aparato.

-Cierto. Bueno, puedes mirar ese programa de baile de Big Gay Al entonces-contestó su novio, en cuanto la tele mostraba al señor con una ropa típica para bailar y preparando para enseñar.

-¿Por qué baila, Stan?- preguntó sin separar su vista del aparato.

-Para entretener a la gente- explicó Stan en un tono normal.

-Que bueno!-exclamó ella animada imitando con los pies los movimientos de Al, aunque de manera despacia, pero correctas.

-Muy bien, Wendy- felicitó Stan al ver que Wendy acertaba los pasos.

-Gracias, Stan!-exclamó la chica de buen cuerpo agradecido, pero enseguida dio un paso errado y se resbaló-Aaahh!-gritó la chica asustada, pero ella felizmente cayó sobre sentada sobre el sofa, pero debido a su culo inmenso apretó otro botón del control, cambiando de programa.

-...la población mundial ven cayendo año después de cada año mismo con los úteros artificiales. Los expertos discuten sí es posible evitar eso, en este canal, el canal 4-dijo un hombre con un bigote negro grande.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó la chica curioso a la persona

-Es un presentador de noticias- explicó Stan en un tono serio.

-...verdad, aunque la producción de espermatocitos aumente con el tamaño de los penes de los chicos, a cada año que pasa se necesita cada vez una cantidad mayor de hombres con penes grandes para lograr fecundar un ovocito de los úteros artificiales, pero creo que un día llegará a un límite y iremos pararemos de nos reproducir, llevando a la extinción de la raza humana-dijo un cientifico con un tono y una cara de mucha preocupación.

-Carajo, esto está mal- dijo Stan preocupado por las noticias.

-¿Qué está mal?- preguntó Wendy preocupándose por el tono de voz de su novio.

-Es que Wendy, el tamaño del pene de los chicos determina cuanto espermatocitos se producirán, para así fecundar a los ovocitos y producir hijos-explicó Stan para su novia que se encontraba muy curiosa que las anteriores veces al oír esa última palabra.

-Que es "hijos"?-preguntó ella con ojos de cachorro se acercando a su novio.

-Descendientes de los padres, ósea los que nacen después de una consumación- explicó Kyle bajando por las escaleras.

-Aahh... ¿Y qué es consumación?- preguntó curiosa viendo como Kyle se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Cuando dos personas tiene relaciones sexuales y al final uno termina embarazado. Ósea, que tiene un hijo dentro de su panza

-¿Qué son... relaciones sexuales?- preguntó curiosa ella de nuevo, en cuanto Stan se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-Es algo que más adelante te enseñaremos, por ahora vamos a lo que en verdad es importante, como literatura, matemáticas, geografía, inglés, español y otras cosas- dijo Kyle en un tono calmo.

-Cierto!-exclamó la chica animada de nuevo-Pero podían a enseñarme a leer y escribir aun?-preguntó ella en un tono un poco más triste, ya que solo había aprendido ayer.

-Sí, hoy si tenemos tiempo- dijo Kyle en un tono contento.

-Bien, vamos por unos libros y unas libretas- comentó Stan dejando de estar con vergüenza.

-¡Yaay!- celebró contenta Wendy dando brinquitos.

Entonces los chicos cogieron a los libros y libretas y lápices para Wendy aprender al lenguaje escrito y oral, para la chiquilla abajar para su cuarto y enseguida subir de nuevo, usando una ropa de su manera distinta.

-Ah, Stan! Gracias por esa ropa que me compraste ayer! Yo la puse solo para ti!-exclamó Wendy, usando una micro falda cuadriculada de colores rojo y negro, pero un poco abajo de su ombigo, mostrando su área intima, como siempre, y una camisa blanca con botones abierta en la área del medio, mostrando la área pectoral, como a la chica de ojos morados gustaba.

-Bueno, gracias, Wendy-dijo Stan en un tono medio sonrojado.

-Debo admitir que esas ropas se quedan bien en ti-habló Kyle, no se importando con la apariencia física de la chica.

-Gracias, Kyle- agradeció sonriente la chica de ojos morados.

-Bueno, comencemos con las lecciones- dijo Kyle abriendo un libro.

-Vamos a enseñarte a contar los números hoy, Wendy. Ese por ejemplo es el número 1-habló su novio mostrando ese número al lado de cosas en una solo cantidad, como una sola manzana.

Luego de varias horas, Stan y Kyle explicaron a la chiquilla sobre las matemáticas y sobre hacer las operaciones básicas de sumar, con la chica al mismo tiempo se divirtiendo al aprender.

-Hey, Stan, ya son las 11:30, mejor empecemos a preparar la comida, no?-sugirió Kyle al mirar el reloj de Terrance & Phillip en una mesita al lado de la tele.

-Oh, es cierto, por poco lo olvido- dijo Stan levantándose.

-¿Para qué harán comida?- preguntó curiosa Wendy.

-Vendrán unos amigos- contestó Kyle- ¡Ah cabrón!- dijo sorprendido a sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!- preguntó Stan a su Hermano menor.

-Van a venir estos idiotas, ¿Qué haremos con Wendy?-habló Stan preocupado para el chico de ojos azules.

-Qué tal que yo me disfrazo de chico? Además me gustaría conocer a sus amigos-dijo Wendy en un tono animado los dos.

-No es tan mala idea- dijo Stan a la chica de pelo larguísimo.

-¿Y qué haremos con sus pechos? Todos se van a sorprender, ¿Qué diremos? ¿Qué es un hermano menor y que lo golpeamos jugando tanto que se le inflamó así el pecho?- preguntó Kyle con ironía

-Pues...- comenzó a pensar Stan- le colocaremos una venda, la apretaremos y encima le ponemos una sudadera grande, para que no se note nada de busto-sugirió el chico pelinegro.

-Buena idea, Stanie!-habló la de pelo largo animada con la idea de su novio y le dando un leve beso en los labios,le dejando sonrojado y haciendo con que Kyle girase los ojos.

-Tú encárgate de la comida, Stan- dijo Kyle- yo cambiaré a Wendy porque con tanto sonrojo apuesto a que te mueres del calor antes de terminar de vestir a la chica-dijo el chico aun girando sus ojos.

-E-está bien- fue lo último que dijo Stan antes de ir a la cocina.

-Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer por ti- dijo Kyle antes de tomar la muñeca de Wendy y retirarse al cuarto.

-Uhm...Kyle, por que los chicos no tienen las tetas tan grandes y suaves como las mías?-preguntó la chica de ojos morados acordándose de la pregunta que había hecho ayer para Stan.

-Estuve leyendo libros sobre tu especie ayer. Tienes senos que tienen glándulas mamarias más desarrolladas que los hombres, es por eso- dijo buscando entre sus cajones una sudadera grande.

-Y que es sudadera? Y por que los chicos gustan de usar ese tipo de ropa?-preguntó ella curiosa, para enseguida notar el culo grande de Kyle e empezar a apretarlo, molestando muchísimo al chico.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!- preguntó levantándose rápidamente- ¡Puedes toquetear al calenturiento de mi hermano, pero a mí no me pongas un solo dedo encima, ¿Entiendes?!- gritó molesto, asustando algo a la chica y haciendo que lágrimas asomaran a salir- Wendy... perdón, es que... me sobresalta de manera que me agarren mi trasero-explicó el chico en un tono más bajo y más calmo y gesticulando sus manos de manera despacio.

-¿De-de verdad?- preguntó asustada la mujer.

-Sí, una mala experiencia... pero en fin... respecto a tu pregunta... Nos gusta vestir así porque nadie se sentiría cómodo estar desnudo en la calle, es motivo de burla-contestó el chico pelirrojo en un tono explicativo.

-Entiendo. Y disculpe haber apretado su culo, es que creía tan grande y bonito que quería apretarlo-explicó la chica con aún un poco de tono de miedo.

-Te disculpo... pero tengo que decirte que tengas cuidado con esos ámbitos de agarrar partes del cuerpo de otra persona sin su consentimiento, ¿Ok?-dijo el chico de ushanka en un tono serio.

-Ok, con excepción de Stan, no iré hacer eso en más otra persona-contestó Wendy en un tono un poco menos triste.

-Bien dicho... a ver... ¡Al fin encontré la venda!- dijo sacándola del cajón- Veamos, Wendy, ahora hay que ponerte la venda para apretarte el pecho y no se te note

-Bueno...- contestó yendo frente a Kyle.

-Va ser,rápido-le dijo el chico de ushanka verde, con la venda en las manos, y enseguida girándola y apretándola sobre los grandes pechos de la chica.

-Siento mucha presión- dijo Wendy mirando la venda y descubriendo que sus pechos encogían por esta.

-ya casi terminamos... ¡Muy bien!- exclamó Kyle- se te nota un pequeño bulto... como a Cartman... así que colocándote este abrigo encima no se te notarán ya- dijo ahora poniéndole una playera blanca y encima la sudadera, disimulando perfectamente.

-Estoy sintiendo mucho calor-dijo la chica empezando a sudar de sí frente.

-Mierda... no aguantarás y puedes terminar desmayándote del calor... Bien, haremos esto; te quedarás solo con la camiseta blanca, pero debes tener siempre los brazos cruzados y cuando no los tengas, te colocarás un cojín, eso si estamos todos en la sala, ¿Entiendes?- explicó el chico.

-Entendí. Pero que es un cojín? Y no habías dicho que mis pechos con la venda son parecidos a ese tal de Cartman?-preguntó ella sacándose todo con excepción de la venda.

-Es lo que tienen los sillones o camas para hacer descansar más al cuerpo...- decía buscando entre sus cajones más ropa- a ver... ah, aquí está... Wendy, ponte esto- dijo pasándole una playera holgada azul de manga larga

-Gracias, Kyle-habló la chica poniéndose la ropa rápidamente-Y que pongo en la parte de abajo?-continuó, ya que se notaba la vagina.

-Te quedó bien, ya no se notan, ahora como dices en la parte de abajo... amm...- hurgó más en sus cajones- lo bueno es que tú y yo somos de la misma talla, claro que mi ropa te queda más floja al ser más delgada que yo... ponte primero esto- dijo pasándole unos bóxeres, luego unos pantalones.

-Mejor solo los pantalones, ya que esos boxers están cayendo de mis caderas-explicó la chica para el chico de ojos verdes.

-Yo lo decía porque no usar ropa interior y encima un pantalón de mezclilla llega a ser molesto, pero como quieras... ahora hay que ver qué hacemos con tu cabello, es obvio que no te lo cortaría, ya que Stan me puede partir mi padre... pero veamos que hacemos, mejor dicho de qué manera lo sujetaremos-pensó Kyle de manera reflexiva.

-Yo he mirado en la tele que algunos de los expertos tenían el pelo así, luego creo que no hay problema-contestó la chica medio molesta sobre la sugerencia anterior del pelirrojo de esconder lo.

-Esconderemos tu cabello, deberías agradecer que no te lo cortaré. Y sí, es verdad que hay quienes tienen el cabello así de largo, o hasta más. Pero tus facciones no son las de un hombre, por lo tanto, si de por sí ya será difícil hacer que tu rostro parezca el de un niño, teniendo el cabello largo podrían descubrirte, y aun no estás lista para eso- dijo buscando una cachucha diferente a su acostumbrada boina.

-Eres malo, Kyle!-exclamó la chica volviendo a llorar y abrazando a su pelo.

-¡No te lo voy a cortar, carajo! Y no soy malo, solo trato de hacer que no te alejen de nosotros, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Esconderte y hacerte pasar por hombre unas... 3, 4 horas? ¿O que la policía te aleje de mí y de Stan?- preguntó mirándola directo en los ojos en un tono muy serio.

-No, no quiero alejarme de Stan!-exclamó ella en un tono aún llorón.

-Entonces tienes que esconder su pelo-contestó de manera calma el pelirrojo le pasando una ushanka.

-¿Me veo bien?- preguntó Wendy ella curiosa.

-El verde no te queda...- opinó Kyle luego de 2 minutos de verla- te prestaré una azul, además de combinar con tu playera, le da como que más brillo a tus ojos.

-Muchas gracias, Kyle-contestó la chica se animando un poco-Y que comida Stan hará?-preguntó la chica de manera curiosa.

-No sé... supongo que sándwiches... bueno, ahora vamos a maquillarte para que tus facciones no se vean tan de mujer- dijo para enseguida tomar un estuche con maquillaje de teatro

-Pero tenía algunos de esos expertos que tenían facciones parecidas a la mía y además puede decirse que soy muy uke y por eso soy así, verdad?-sugirió la chica de buen cuerpo al chico de culo grande.

-Solo aplicaremos un poco, te ves más pasiva que Butters, los de One Direction y Justin Bieber juntos- dijo aplicando algo de maquillaje.

-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- preguntó curiosa la chica culona.

-El primero es un amigo, los otros son famosos- explicó el chico también culón aunque no tanto cuanto ella.

-Ok-contestó la chica se sentando para maquillarse-Y como son los amigos de tu y Stan?-ella preguntó acordándose de ellos.

-Ya pronto los vas a ver- dijo comenzando a maquillarla.

-Cierto -dijo la chica, enseguida cerrándose los ojos en cuanto Kyle pasaba maquillaje cerca,de la área de los ojos.

-Listo, era cosa de aplicar una pequeña capa de maquillaje- anunció retirando la esponja con la que la maquilló.

-¿Parezco niño ya?- preguntó ella en su tono curioso de siempre.

-Sí, solo haz la voz un poco más grave, como Stan o yo, pero sin exagerar-dijo el chico de piel blanca a la chicca de piel color de alabastro.

-Y como hago voz grave?-preguntó ella sin saber hacer eso.

-Uhm...voy a intentar hacer una fuerza ahí en la garganta-dijo Wendy, para enseguida hacer fuerza en esa área-Bueno, como me quede?-preguntó ella al chico de ushanka verde.

-Te quedaste con un tono igual a la voz de Butters, pero todo bien, todos irán a creer que eres un chico-dijo el chico por su trabajo ya estar hecho.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó contenta por haber logrado hacer eso.

-Solo cuida de no parecer que acabas de salir de una cápsula... Diremos que eres un primo lejano, pero que casi no hablas el idioma, ¿Sí?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Entendí-completó la chica en un tono alegre-Y podemos ir a allí abajo para ver lo que Stan haciendo?-preguntó la chica en un tono curiosa como siempre.

-Sí, a lo mejor terminó de hacer la comida- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras seguido de Wendy

-Stan, ¿Ya está la comida?- preguntó Kyle al finalizar de bajar

-Sí, ahora esperemos a los otros- dijo sin mirar a su hermano, cuando voltear, notó como Wendy estaba vestida, prácticamente era todo un hombre... bueno…

-Gracias, Stan-contestó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz se quedase un poco más masculina, en ese caso parecida a Butters.

-¿Y qué diremos de ella?- preguntó Stan sin dejar de verla.

-Que es un pariente lejano, tonto- dijo Kyle acomodándole un poco más sus ropas.

-Y cuál es la comida, Stanie?-preguntó ella en un tono curioso como siempre a su novio.

-Al final me dio flojera cocinar, así que mejor ordené tacos de Casa Bonita- contestó mirando el envío.

-No sabía que tenían servicio a domicilio- dijo Kyle al ver los ricos tacos.

-Al final resulta que sí. Pero no comeremos nada hasta que lleguen los otros- dijo Stan viendo las golosas intensiones de su hermano de comerse los tacos.

-Uhm...me gustaría aprender a cocinar para hacer comida tan rica. Stan tu podías enseñarme algún día de eses?-pregunto la chica de ojos morados al chico de ojos azules.

-¡Claro que te enseñaré!- dijo contento el chico musculoso.

-Pero, Stan- inició su hermano- ambos sabemos que aunque pongas agua para café, siempre terminas quemándola- dijo riendo en un tono alto.

-¡Cállate, no importa!-contestó molestó y cruzándose los brazos.

-DING DONG!-sonó la campana de la casa, señalando que los amigos de los dos ya habían llegado.

-¡Ya llegaron!- dijo Kyle yendo hacia la puerta.

-Recuerda, Wen. Haz la voz grave, no hables mucho y lo más importante: no toques el cuerpo de otros ni el mío- indicaba el chico en un tono serio.

-¿Por qué el tuyo no, Stan? ¿No somos novios?- preguntó mostrando un poco de molestia

-Sí, pero se supone que somos familiares, y los familiares no se tocan entre ellos-continuó aun en un tono serio y explicativo.

-Cierto-contestó ella aún medio molesta y cruzándose los brazos.

-No te enojes, te prometo que en cuanto se vayan, te lleno de mimito, ¿Sí?- preguntó abrazándola de manera cariñosa.

-Bien- contestó un poco menos molesta.

-¿Qué hay de comer, judío?- preguntó cierto gordo sentado en el sillón como si fuera su casa.

-Todavía no es hora de comer gordo- contestó cruzado de brazos.

-Los tacos se van a enfriar- comentó Clyde preocupado y oliendo todo..

-Espera, espera... ¿Cómo sabes que ...?-preguntó el chico de ojos verdes muy curioso.

-Es un don, detectar tacos- contestó orgulloso el castaño.

-Hola chicos! Quiero presentarles un pariente lejano mío que vino, Wendell-habló Stan saliendo de la cocina con la chica que aún seguía alegre.

-Es un placer conocerlos!-ella contestó animada y sonriendo y en un tono parecido a Butters.

-No nos dijeron que tenían un pariente lejano- comentó Craig en su tono nasal de siempre.

-No lo creímos importante hasta que vino de repente- contestó Kyle en un tono normal.

-Creo que no es problema, chicos! Ellos son nuestros amigos! Y además Wendell es bien bonito-comentó Kenny lo primero en un tono normal y lo último en un tono coqueto, molestando a Stan.

-Gracias, tú también eres muy bonito- comentó "Wendell" en su voz masculina pero aun así aguda.

-Jejejeje- rió Stan para ocultar su molestia- ese Kenny es muy halagador cuando le entra en gana-dijo él tratando de esconder su incómodo.

-Verdad, y aunque Kyle sea mi novio, lo siento por eso, Kyle, Wendell tiene el culo más grande que ya vi en toda mi vida-comento Craig en su tono de voz monótono, y molestando al pelirrojo con ese comentario.

-Entonces mejor anda con Wendell en mi lugar- dijo enojado el chico pelirrojo frunciendo mucho su ceño.

-¡No!- gritaron a la vez Stan, Craig y Wendy horrorizados con esa idea.

-¡Entonces no estés chingando!- le gritó el pelirrojo a su novio más alto y muy molestp.

-Solo estaba comentando eso, Kyle, cálmate-dijo el pelinegro para calmar su novio.

-Cierto-contestó el pelirrojo aún medio molesto.

-Bueno, vas a nuestra escuela, Wendell? Sería divertido que tu jugases con nosotros en la piscina del colegio-comentó Butters en un tono animado.

-Pues...- comenzó él chico animado con la idea.

-¡No!- negó Stan- e-es que... We-Wendell solo estará aquí por poco tiempo-habló él un tono rápido y preocupado.

-Pero quiero ir a la escuela, Stan- dijo Wendy mirando a su novio con ojos grandes de cachorro.

-Vamos escondido en alguno día de eses, ok?-murmuró el chico de ojos azules para la chica, que sonrió en concordancia.

-Y te gustan los tacos, Wendell?-preguntó el chico amante de tacos curioso.

-No... no los he probado- contestó con duda.

-¡¿No?!- gritó sorprendido- Dios mío, denle un taco a este niño, se nos va a morir-continuó el con los ojos grandes de horror porque una persona nunca haber comido tacos.

-Clyde, no exageres- dijo Token para su amigo amante de tacos.

-Comeremos en un momento- dijo Kyle- todos comeremos... menos Craig-continuó el chico en un tono molesto.

-Por qué yo no?-comentó Craig ahora en un tono molesto y mirando a su novio en los ojos.

-Porque te castigo y juro que si comes un solo pedazo de tortilla...- el resto de la amenaza fue dicha en el oído de este.

-Vamos, Kyle, no seas malo... deja que coma siquiera un taquito- decía su hermano defendiendo a su cuñado.

-...¡Solo 3!- dictó finalmente para acabar con el asunto.

-Kyle-dijo su hermano en un tono medio que lo regañando.

-Uhm...vale! Pero no hables más de Wendell de esa manera!-exclamó él chico pelirrojo para su novio.

-Está bien... perdóname ya, chiquito- dijo abrazando a su novio por la espalda para luego besarle la mejilla.

-Luego se manosean, ya quiero comer- dijo Clyde con ansias de lanzarse a los tacos.

-Ok, ok. Primero mejor dar a Damien, a los primos de Butters, a Gok y Bradley y Kevin, ya que fuero ellos que pagaron las comidas las anteriores veces-señalo Stan para los demás.

-Es lo justo- dijo Kyle- chicos, agarren sus tacos- en eso todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡No hablaba en doble sentido, idiotas!- gritó Stan con un poco con vergüenza.

-Pero creo que debemos dividirlos por igual-dijo Bradley concordando con Stan.

-Yo también concuerdo-dijo Edward en un tono parecido a lo de su primo Butters.

-Deben respetar a los demás!-comentó el musculoso de Jack.

-¿Y si mejor cada uno agarra 5 tacos? Ya tengo hambre- opinó Clyde viendo que se hacían bola con la repartición de tacos.

-Ok, ok. Voy a ayudar con Wendell a como agarrar un taco y como comerlo-dijo Stan mostrando a su novia disfrazada como coger un taco de la manera correcta y así no dejar caerlo en el piso.

-¡Está rico!- dijo contenta sin dejar de lado su intento de voz masculina.

-¿Por qué nunca me das de comer en la boca?- preguntó Kyle al novio de ella sentado a su lado.

-Es que Wendell no sabía cómo coger un taco y podía dejarlo caer-explicó Stan para su hermano menor.

-Verdad-dijo la chica de ojos morados de boca llena.

-Por curiosidad, Wendell, y sin querer ofenderte, su familia tiene el culo grande también? Es que también nunca había mirado un tan grande así ni mismo en las peliculas-comentó Jack curioso con la apariencia física del "chico".

-Bueno... No lo sé, el único ejemplo vendían siendo Stan y Kyle- contestó terminando de comer su taco.

-Pero Stan está bien pinche plano- comentó chistoso Cartman.

-Hey!-comentó Stan medio molesto con ese comentario.

-No es verdad, el de Stan es bien duro y bonito-comentó Wendy en un tono alegre, y haciendo con que todos la mirasen de manera sospechosa.

-... A Wendell le encanta dar halagos- dijo Kyle interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Ya lo notamos- dijo Clyde en un tono sospechoso.

-Uhm...bueno, cambiando un poco de asunto, como es su casa, Wendell?-preguntó Damien intentando olvidarse del asunto del culo de Stan.

-Parecido a esa-contestó la chica en un tono de voz lo más masculino que pudo, o sea parecido a Butters.

-Que breve- dijo el Anticristo antes de morder nuevamente su taco

-Aunque no es tan cálida como esta- agregó Wendell sonriente.

-Awww que gay- se burló Cartman y riendo de la situación.

-¡Cállate, culón!- ordenó Kyle para el chico obeso.

-Y bueno, Wendell, debo decirte que eres bien única por tener ojos morados. Son bien bonitos y nunca miré a alguien con unos ojos así-alagó Bradley a la chica, molestando un poco al pelinegro.

-Pues... Gracias, me sorprende que no haya personas con los ojos así- comentó Wendell en un tono cariñoso.

-No, no las hay, por eso es impresionante verte- comentóel chico aun sorprendido con la beleza de los ojos penetrantes de ella.

-Bueno, gracias-dijo el "chico" dando una sonrisa.

-"Por qué será que ese tipo sonríe tanto?"-pensó Caos en la mente de Butters debido a la personalidad del chico.

-Yb que creíste del taco, Wendell?-preguntó Gok a la chica de pelo largo escondido.

-Está muy rico- contestó ella de nuevo acordándose de la textura y del sabor del taco.

-Stan- susurró Kyle a su hermano- ¿No crees que es peligroso que hable mucho? Hay veces en que se le escapa la voz de niña.

-No te preocupes- calmó a Stan- Los chicos son tan idiotas que ni lo notan-continuó el chico tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-"Y además no saben de la existencia de mujeres"-pensó el chico pelinegro más tranquilo.

-Bueno, ya fuiste al centro comercial, Wendell? Es muy bueno ahí-comentó Kevin terminando de comer su taco.

-Es que no debes haber nos mirado, Butters-comentó Stan en un tono medio nervioso, pero no siendo notado por el rubio.

-"Él debe tener razón, ya que nosotros fuimos a aquella casa de masaje donde nos hicieron cosas buenas"-pensó Caos acordándose del día anterior y dejando a Butters sonrojado.

-Ah, ya veo... entonces está bien- dijo él retribuyendo la sonrisa.

-Y tiene algo más que comer?-preguntó Clyde en un tono hambriento.

-No, Clyde, ya deja de tragar, te vas a poner muy gordo- dijo Kyleen un tono burlón y tocando la barriga del chico.

-Que no te importa cómo me ponga, al fin y al cabo tú debes preocuparte como te ves para Craig- contestó engullendo su último taco.

-Uhm-gruñó Kyle medio molesto debido a la respuesta del castaño no tan gordo.

-Bueno, Kyle, olvidándose del amante de tacos, gustarías de ir mañana conmigo al centro comercial visitar el jardín de las plantas y flores?-preguntó su novio al pelirrojo, que se quedó sonrojado.

-Que son flores?-preguntó Wendell en un tono bajo a Stan que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿No sabes qué son?- preguntó Token, Wendell negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pues dónde vives?- preguntó burlón y intrigado Cartman.

-E-Es que él es de...de ¡Alaska!- inventó Stan, luego se giró a su novia- Wendell, vayamos arriba, ¿Quieres?-habló él un tono más o menos urgente.

-Ok, no hay problema, Stan-dijo Wendell para el chico pelinegro, para enseguida los dos subieren para el segundo piso.

-Nena, no es bueno que preguntes tantas cosas, levantas sospechas y lo último que quiero es que me separen de ti para hacerte estudios y esas cosas- explicó Stan tomando las manos de la chica y besándolas.

-Cierto, mi amor. Disculpe por eso-dijo Wendy en su tono femenino y le dando un leve beso en los labios.

-Pero creo que algún día contaremos a ellos la verdad, ya que son personas de confianza, ok?-dijo Stan para su novia en un tono más calmo luego del beso.

-Bien... por ahora nada de hablar o preguntar cosas raras, ¿Verdad?- dijo ella animada.

-Exacto- contestó acariciando su mejilla.

Enseguida los dos bajaron las escaleras para ver cómo estaban los demás.

-Es bueno saber que el centro comercial de South Park es el segundo mayor de Colorado!-exclamó alegre Kevin por el centro tener varias tiendas y otras cosas más.

-Wendell, ¿Quieres ir al centro con nosotros?- preguntó animado Clyde al chico de los ojos morados.

-Me gustaría- contestó sonriendo la chica animada con la sugerencia.

-Pero iremos otro día, ya que hoy él no puede-añadió Stan en la frase que dijeron.

-Verdad, probablemente debe estudiar alguna cosa. Por ejemplo yo estoy estudiando la anatomía del sistema reproductor-argumentó Damien para los demás.

-A veces llegas a dar tanta flojera, Thorn- dijo Craig después de bostezar al oír ese comentario.

-Bueno, que gustarían de hacer aquí además de comer?-preguntó Bradley a los otros.

-Que tal mirar a los episodios de Terrance & Phillip?-sugirió Edward a todos los demás..

-¡Sí,- dijeron todos contentos para seguidamente ir a acomodarse en el sofá y poner el canal donde pasaban su programa

-Cuáles son los episodios favoritos de ustedes?-preguntó Wendy en su tono masculino a los demás.

-Todos son buenos... Eso creo yo- comentó Clyde en un tono animado.

-Bueno, unos llegan a ser mejores que otros- intervino Kyle levantando una de sus cejas.

-Bueno, ya llega de hablar, vamos a mirar entonces-dijo Jack apretando el botón de encender la tele visión plana.

-¿De qué trata Terrance y Phillip?- preguntó Wendy susurrando a su novio.

-Sobre un show de comedia con esos dos actores-contestó Stan en un tono bajo para su novia, que se quedó curiosa.

-¿Es bueno?- preguntó mirándolo con una mirada intrigada.

-¡Bastante!- contestó con una sonrisa el chico musculoso.

-Hey Terrance! Quieres probar mi nuevo perfume?-preguntó Philip se acercando a su amigo en el medio de la nieve.

-Cual?-preguntó él curioso ahora a pocos centímetros de él.

-Más cerca- decía el rubio a su amigo de otro color de pelo.

-De acuerdo- contestaba acercándose más el con camisa distinta.

-Bbbooommm!-el hombre dio un salto y lanzó sus pedos en la cara de su amigo.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír excepto Wendell, que se rascó la cabeza.

-No entiendo qué tiene eso de gracioso- susurró el chico sin entender la reacción de los demás hombres.

-Al rato te lo explico- contestó Stan en un tono bajo y aun riendo de la escena.

Y después empezaron a mirar un montón de otros vídeos, como lo de Phillip volando con su pedo, o Terrance creando fuego con su peso y quemando a su amigo.

-Chicos, ¿Quieren hacer otra cosa?- preguntó Token cuando terminó Terrance y Phillip luego de un largo tiempo.

-¿Y si vemos una película?-sugirió Bradley a los demás chicos.

-Que tal un porno? Ya que sé que sus papás gustan de mirar eso-dijo Kenny en un tono pervertido a los demás.

-¡A ti no te importa lo que ven nuestros padres!- gritó Kyle en un tono molesto al rubio.

-Sí, Kenny, ni creas que hurgaremos en el cuarto de nuestros padres para buscar esos vídeos- replicó Stan en un tono molesto igual a su hermano menor.

-Oh, no, chicos! Yo me refiero a la tele!-exclamó el chico rubio adicto al sexo a los demás-Quieren ver a uno sadomasoquista o a uno con tentáculos?-preguntó el rubio en un tono pervertido.

-Que son esas cosas, Stan?-preguntó Wendy curiosa no sabiendo que significaba eso.

-Después te explico, Wen- contestó susurrando el chico pelinegro en un tono medio avergonzado.

-Qué asco me das, McCormick- expresó Craig con su tono de voz monótona y mostrando su seña.

-Uhm...mejor que leamos un libro, no?-dijo Kyle sacando el control de las manos del rubio y lo mirando de mala manera.

-Qué tal que pongamos en el canal sobre los distintos tipos de comida?-sugirió su primo, Edward, en un tono animado igual a su primo Butters.

-No seas marica! JA JA JA!- dijo Cartman riendo de la inocencia del chico.

-Además, ¿Para qué quieres ver canales de cocina si no cocinas?- preguntó Clyde en un tono curioso al otro rubio.

-Por la misma razón que tu ves porno y no cojes- le calló Craig, haciendo con que el castaño medio gordo se quedase cabizbajo.

-Uhm...-dijo Wendy para sí misma en un tono pensativo, para enseguida, empezar a frotarse un poco en la área íntima.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- gritó sorprendido Clyde con esa aptitud y abriendo mucho su boca de horror.

-¡Amigo, ¿Qué carajo?!- gritó Cartman alejándose de ella y temblando un poco.

-Lo siento, es que estoy sintiéndome extraño en esa área-se disculpó la chica disfrazada de chico yendo al segunda piso con Stan con nervosismo.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes con exactitud?- preguntó el azabache- ¿Qué clase de dolor es?-preguntó él un tono preocupado.

-Me siento extraña ahí abajo, y siento una sensación de calor-dijo la chica abajando los pantalones para mostrar lo que sentía para su novio.

-Oh por Dios...- dijo sorprendido Stan mirando las manchas rojas que había en el cuerpo de la chica de cuerpo escultural.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es malo?- preguntó Wendy asustada por la reacción de su novio al verla.

-Oigan, ¿Qué carajos pasa?- preguntó Kyle yendo al segundo piso con ellos.

-Wendy tiene manchas rojas en la piel- habló Stan, haciendo con que Kyle se acercase a ver a la chica.

-Al parecer tiene una reacción alérgica al material del que está hecho mi ropa...-comentó Kyle mirando a las manchas y pápulas rojas con atención.

-Tal vez sea por eso que no me gusta usar ropa larga y que cubra demasiado mi cuerpo-dijo Wendy a los dos acordándose instintivamente por que actuaba de esa manera.

-No creo que sea por lo largo de la ropa... luego probaremos con la seda, es más suave-sugirió Kyle a la pareja.

-No! Yo no usaré más ese tipo de ropa! Usaré solo de mi manera!-exclamó Wendy molesta con él y cruzándose los brazos.

-Entiendo que te sientas así, pero prefiero que te hagas más roja que un tomate a que te saquen de aquí... y estoy siendo sincero- dijo Kyle mirando a la chica en un tono serio.

-Están los chicos allá abajo, ¿Qué haremos con ella?- preguntó Stan buscando una pomada para el problema de la mujer.

-Les diré que de repente nuestro primo se sintió mal y debe dormir- dijo Kyle a su hermano mayor.

-No. Yo aguantaré un poco más y luego de que se vayan ustedes pueden curarme, ya que sí me escondo ahora ellos sospecharían-contestó la chica de ojos moradas preocupada.

-Wen, a mí me preocupas más tú, ellos son unos idiotas, pensarán que sí te sientes mal y no dirán nada- dijo Stan también preocupado por la piel rojiza que tenía la chica.

-Sí, tiene razón, mejor descansa- apoyó Kyle.

-No, yo aguanto-dijo la chica de pelo largo con confianza.

-Wendy, tú me preocupas mucho más que mis amigos- dijo Stan acariciando el negro cabello con ternura.

-Mejor hazle caso, hasta podemos pedirles que se vayan ahora- apoyó Kyle al chico hermoso de ojos azules.

-Gracias, Stan-contestó la chica en un tono cariñoso y le dando un beso en los labios.

-Bien, chicos, es hora de que se vayan- dijo Kyle a todos sus amigos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kenny curioso y mirándolo de manera rara.

-Nuestro primo se sintió mal de repente- explicó el chico de ushanka verde a los demás en un tono de preocupación.

-Si quieres yo lo reviso- volvió a decir Kenny, esta vez en un tono juguetón, ganándose una mirada furiosa del pelirrojo.

-No, Kenny-dijo Kyle medio molesto y cruzándose los brazos.

-Vale, vale. Pero seguro debe tener un pene inmenso sí tiene ese culo de ese tamaño-comentó Kenny en un tono pícaro y sonriendo.

-¡Qué te importa!- gritó- Ya, váyanse todos, que Wendell necesita descansar-continuó el chico en un tono molesto y preocupado.

-¿Nos estás corriendo?- preguntó Clyde con los ojos grandes como los de un cachorro.

-Sí- contestó molesto el chico de ojos verdes con las mejillas grandes.

-¿Hasta a mí?- preguntó Craig abrazando a su novio por la cintura.

-Si-contestó aún molesto el chico de pelo rojo.

-Pena, ya que aún son las 6 de la tarde-comentó el chico de de gorro azul se quedando con la cabeza baja.

-Perdón, ya tienen que irse- volvió a decir Kyle pero esta vez en un tono de disculpa.

-No me corras- dijo Craig abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

-Lo siento, Craig. Pero no se preocupe, nos volveremos a encontrarnos mañana-le aseguró Kyle en un tono calmo a su novio.

-Vale...- besa los labios de su novio- Te llamo al rato-habló él en un tono tierno.

-Sí- contestó con simpleza acompañándolo a la puerta junto con los demás

-Ellos ya se fueron?-preguntó Wendy abajándose de las escaleras despacio.

-Si, ya se fueron-contestó Stan luego de mirarlos se alejando por la ventana.

-Ok-dijo ella en un tono un poco menos animado de costumbre y sacándose rápidamente las ropas y la venda de sus pechos y lanzándolos al piso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Stan al ver que todo el cuerpo de la chica estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Creo que deberíamos tratar de ponerle algo para curarle lo rojo- dijo Kyle preocupado por la rapidez con que se esparcía todo eso.

-Que tal un masaje y un poco de hielo?-sugirió Stan para su hermano menor.

-Creo que es buena idea, además de hielo le pondremos pomada- dijo el menor yendo a buscar hielo y pomada.

-Wendy, vamos a que te recuestes- dijo Stan mirando a su novia para luego llevarla a recostar.

-Cierto. Stan, sin querer molestarte, pero podías masajear a mi cuerpo para disminuir el dolor?-preguntó la chiquilla haciendo una leve mueca de dolor.

-No es molestia, Wen, hasta tengo que hacerlo para curarte- contestó acariciando su cabello.

-Aquí tengo la pomada y algo de hielo- dijo Kyle entrando al cuarto.

-Tú pásale el hielo primero, luego voy a masajearle el cuerpo para quitarle todo eso- mandó Stan, su hermano asintió con la cabeza.

-Que es hielo, Kyle? Y como me va a hacer sentirme mejor?-preguntó la chica curiosa no sabiendo el significado de esa palabra.

-Es frío, y servirá para aliviarte un poco el dolor y bajarte algo la hinchazón-explicó el chico en un tono serio.

-Entendí, gracias, Kyle-contestó la chica agradecida, para enseguida el pelirrojo empezar a poner el hielo un poco abajo del cuello de ella.

-Ahora, calma, lo pasaré por tu cuerpo entero, luego Stan te pondrá pomada- dijo Kyle para continuar con su pecho y abdomen.

-El hielo me deja incomoda pero al mismo tiempo mejora a mi dolor-habló la chica haciendo una mueca de dolor y de placer con lo que sentía.

-Verdad, significa que luego su dolor pasará-le aseguró el chico pelirrojo.

-Eso espero- dijo Wendy mirando su rojo cuerpo con miedo.

-Ya casi termino, Stan ve preparando la pomada- dijo Kyle pasando el hielo por los pies pequeños de ella.

-Cierto-dijo Stan preparándose para hacer eso en cuanto miraba de manera medio preocupada a su novia.

-Trata de que el masaje sea lento, y ten cuidado de no lastimarla- recomendó su hermano en un tono profesional.

-Entiendo- dijo tomando algo de pomada en sus dedos índice y medio.

-No se preocupe, sé que tienes unas buenas malos, Stan. Y sí posible, podías masajearme más en la área de los pechos y en la área alrededor de mi vagina y en el culo? Es que un masaje ahí me hace sentir bien-habló la chica para su novio en un tono cariñoso.

-Claro, con tal de que te sientas bien- contestó sonriendo el chico, la mirando también con lujuria.

-Yo me voy a... a... a hacerme menso en lo que acaban- dijo Kyle nervioso saliendo de la habitación al ver la escena.

-Por qué Kyle se quedó nervioso?-preguntó ella en un tono inocente y curioso.

-No sé- dijo mirando como su hermano salía de la habitación.

-Uhm...bueno, puedes hacerme el masaje ahora entonces?-continuó ella ahora en un tono un poco más animado.

-Claro, solo quédate quietecita- dijo comenzando a pasar sus manos por el cuello untando la pomada.

-Uhm...eso se siente tan bien-habló la chica, para enseguida Kyle, que oía eso de la chica desde la sala, se quedó sonrojado y decidió encender la tele.

-Qué bueno que te guste, ¿Sientes menos dolor?- preguntó parando el masaje un momento en tono de voz alegre.

-Sí, pero no pares, es muy fresco- contestó sonriendo la chica de tetas gigantes.

-Uhm...Stan, tengo una pregunta-habló Wendy cambiando de asunto de repente.

-Cuál?-preguntó el chico aun masajeando su cuerpo.

-Usted ya nació así desde aquel útero artificial o no?-preguntó ella curiosa acordándose de la mención a ese órgano artificial y de como ella salió de una capsula.

-Sí... creo... nunca le he preguntado a mi papá- contestó medio confundido el chico.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándolo de manera curiosa como siempre.

-Uhm...bueno, pensando mejor en relación a su pregunta yo no nací así, yo nací como un niño pequeño y con el paso del tiempo me volví así-contestó Stan para la mujer que era su novia.

-Ya veo...-contestó únicamente- ¿Cuáles son tus primeros recuerdos?-la chica de ojos morados.

-Hace mucho tiempo...fue lo de encontrar a mis papás me mirando y diciendo cosas buenas para mi-contestó Stan en un tono tranquilo.

-Que lindo- dijo soltando una risita- ¿Tú y Kyle siempre se han llevado bien?-preguntó ella animada con toda la charla.

-Si, nos siempre llevamos bien. Nos discutimos algunas veces, pero nosotros somos hermanos y nos importando uno con el otro-contestó Stan para la chica, en cuanto masajeaba la parte alrededor de su área íntima.

-¿Es divertido tener un hermano?- preguntó mirando el techo azul de la casa con una sonrisa.

-Bastante, aunque si se cansa uno- contestó riendo en un tono burlón.

-Yo quiero tener hermanas...- suspiró la chica en un tono soñador.

-Uhm...vamos a ver algún días tiene algo más en el laboratorio donde estabas. Ok, Wendy?-dijo Stan para la chica de ojos morados, en cuanto masajeaba sus piernas.

-Cierto!-exclamó ella alegre, para luego de Stan terminar de masajearla ahí se girase de espaldas.

-¿Te haría feliz amigos como tú?- preguntó masajeando la espalda.

-Sí, tal vez me entenderían y yo a ellos- contestó suspirando la chica imaginando como sería esa escena.

-Uhm...verdad, ya que eres mujer y no entiendo su comportamiento a veces-dijo el chico de ojos azules a la chica de buen cuerpo.

-Como así?-preguntó ella curiosa a su novio.

-Es que la mayor parte de los hombres no es tan inocente y cariñosa como usted, ellos existen pero la mayor parte tiene una personalidad más serie y lógica-explicó el chico musculoso.

-Entonces sí sería bueno tener amigas...-dijo Wendy cerrando sus ojos alegre y reflexiva.

-Las conseguiré para ti- dijo sonriendo para hacer feliz a su novia.

-Bueno, Stan, ya acabaste con el masaje o no?-preguntó Kyle medio molesto saliendo de la sala.

-Sí, ya terminé... Wendy está durmiendo- dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí- tranquilo, no estés celoso. Igual mi hermano eres tú-contestó el chico en un tono normal.

-Uhm...cierto, Stan. Pero me molestó que todos gustaran del culo gigantesco de Wendy, incluso Craig-comentó molesto Kyle cruzándose los brazos.

-Ky, no necesitas preocuparte por eso, además, Craig lo comentó solamente, tú eres de él y él es tuyo- animó dando palmadas ligeras en el hombro de su hermano.

-Uhm...tienes razón, gracias Stan-dijo su hermano menor se calmando un poco y lo abrazando.

-Te quiero, Kyle, y ningún chico o chica va a sustituirte jamás- sonrió Stan de manera gentil.

-Eres como mi mejor amigo- dijo riendo su hermano menor pelirrojo.

-Verdad, en un otro universo tal vez seríamos solo eso-dijo en un tono de burla el pelinegro, haciendo reír un poco su hermano también.

-Bueno, que crees que debemos hacer ahora?-preguntó Kyle para su hermano mayor.

-Wendy está dormida... juguemos a algo silencioso para no despertarla- dijo sonriendo el chico animado con la idea.

-¿A qué podemos jugar?...- se preguntaba el otro de los hermanos.

-Uhm...que tal que yo te muestre lo que logré encontrar de las muestras de tejidos que encontré de Wendy?-sugirió Kyle para Stanley, lo dejando curioso.

-¿Tejidos?... Eso suena interesante, muéstrame- dijo sonriendo el chicos musculoso debido a ser bueno es desportes.

-Por ejemplo, al sacar muestras de la área de los pechos de Wendy noté algo distinto, en ese caso que poseen una gran cantidad de tejido adiposo pero al mismo tiempo de tejidos tubulares, especialmente este último en los pezones-habló Kyle para su hermano mayor.

-Interesante, ¿Qué más encontraste?- preguntó curioso al oír atento la plática de su hermano

-En la área que Wendy llama de vagina yo también encontré otros tipos de tejido, mucha vascularización y lubrificación-continuó el chico pelirrojo en un tono calmo.

-Sí que su especie es rara... Oye, hay que ir por otra- dijo sonriendo el chico de pompón rojo.

-¿Otra qué?- preguntó el menor mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Otra chica- dijo sonriendo el chico animado con la idea.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- exclamó sorprendido el menor con los ojos grandes de sorpresa.

-No. Debe tener más de ella en el laboratorio secreto de aquel doctor muerto-explicó el de ojos verdes para el oji azul.

-¿Y para qué queremos otra? Ya es bastante problema con Wendy- dijo reposando su mentón en su mano.

-Aún así sería interesante ver como otras mujeres serían-habló Kyle-Y por cierto como va entre tú y Wendy su relación?-preguntó en un tono curioso su hermano menor y Stan se sonrojaba un poco.

-P-pues... Bien- dijo sonrojado- ¿Y tú con Craig?- Kyle se encogió de hombros.

-A veces es romántico, y otras es frío- contestó medio pensativo sobre eso.

-Uhm...pero eso te hizo con que tu gustase de él, no?-preguntó Stan para Kyle en un tono curioso.

-En verdad sí, lo quiero mucho- contestó algo sonrojado el de pelo rojo.

-Qué bueno!-contestó Stan de manera alegre con eso.

-¿Crees que si vamos al laboratorio encontremos más como ella?-preguntó Kyle a Stan en un tono muy animado con la idea-Uhm...si. Pero creo que todos nuestros amigos algún dia irían saber la verdad sobre Wendy. Luego no sería mejor que lo contásemos mañana en la clase y la mostrásemos?-sugirió Kyle con calma para su hermano siguiendo esa línea de argumentación.

-¿Y si se la llevan o algo?...- preguntó nervioso Stan por su novia de buen cuerpo y de buena personalidad.

-Claro que no, hermano todo estará bien- dijo sonriendo el chico de ojos verdes como los árboles.

-Uhm…cierto. Pero como ella iría al colegio?-preguntó Stan curioso sobre esa idea.

-Sencillo. En la caja, ya que diríamos que es un trabajo de clase y Garrison no importaría saber lo que tiene dentro-habló el pelirrojo a su hermano mayor más fuerte.

-Deberíamos ponerle una especie de vestido, algo holgado para que no le lastime tanto la piel- sugirió Stan.

-¿Por qué no se va con su habitual ropa?- preguntó Kyle al de ojos azules.

-No dejaré que nadie vea a mi novia desnuda- reclamó medio molesto Stan por el hábito de ella.

-Stan, no podemos arriesgarnos que ella se quede mal de nuevo y además creo que nadie se molestaría con ver ella desnuda, aunque tal vez se sorprendiesen por ver por primera vez una mujer-explicó Kyle a su hermano con detalles.

-No, a ellos no les molesta, pero a mí sí. No le pondremos vendas ni la disfrazaremos de chico, le pondremos un vestido de tela de seda, creo que papá tiene uno en su armario, es holgado y fresco. Como si no llevara nada encima- explicó Stan estando en contra de su hermano.

-Stan, tu sabes muy bien que Wendy no gusta de usar ropas y se pondría triste al obligarla-explicó de nuevo el de ojos verdes para lo de ojos azules.

-Ahhh...cierto-tuvo que aceptar Stan los argumentos de su hermano, aunque aún medio molesto.

-Bien, pensemos de qué manera presentaremos a Wendy- dijo Kyle pensando en la exposición.

-Mejor que hablemos que encontramos algo en la casa del científico muerto y sea un laboratorio y por fin mostremos a Wendy-sugirió Stan para Kyle en un tono reflexivo.

-Buena idea- felicitó Kyle batiendo sus manos.

-Gracias, hermano-agradeció Stan-Y crees que podemos mirar a un poco de Terrance y Phillip ahora?-preguntó él en un tono más animado.

-¡Creí que nunca me lo pedirías! Al fin momento de hermanos... últimamente me habías abandonado mucho- reclamó en broma el menor le dando un codazo en un contexto juguetón.

-Nunca iría te abandonar, Kyle!-contestó en un tono animado Stan, para enseguida coger el control remoto y encender la tele.

-Lo sé, Stan, eres buen hermano- dijo sonriendo fijando su mirada a la televisión.

-Kyle- llamó el azabache al pelirrojo.

-¿Dime?- preguntó mirándolo a su cara.

-¿Siempre te has sentido ignorado por alguno de nuestros padres?- preguntó con mirada algo triste, Kyle desvió su vista al suelo.

-Siento que a papá Randy de algún modo lo he decepcionado... aunque no sé de qué o cómo... pero me pone triste que no me trate de su "campeón"...- dijo algo triste, Stan lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes por eso, él te quiere mucho, al igual que papá Gerald y yo, eso solo que al parecer no le gusta que no juegues fútbol americano como yo- contó a su hermano sin separarse del abrazo

-No juego fútbol pero sí Basquetbol...- dijo desanimado, Stan se separó de él.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- preguntó sorprendido, ya que ni él sabía del deporte de su hermano.

-¿Y si se enoja más?- dijo con un tono de voz asustado.

-No, no tiene por qué molestarse, si practicas algún deporte... debe de sentirse feliz por eso- exclamó contento el chico.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó y Stan asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando vuelvan, les contaremos todo eso- dijo feliz el chico de ojos claros.

-¿Y cuándo les diremos lo de Wendy?- preguntó acordándose de la novia de su hermano

-Lo de Wendy es un tema que los va a preocupar…- pensó, Kyle chasqueó los dedos

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo de repente el pelirrojo- ¿Y si les decimos primero la noticia de que juego básquet, a nuestros padres les da alegría y luego les decimos lo de Wendy?- sugirió contento el chico de altura menor.

-Eso es como si en navidad de repente dices: "Feliz navidad, papá, no me gustan los hombres"…- dijo confundido el hombre de pelo oscuro.

-No importa, después de la buena noticia les contamos lo de Wendy, ellos tienen que saber de su existencia y que tú eres novio de ella- dijo contento Kyle dando una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo…- se estiró y miró el reloj- ya es la 1:00 de la mañana… ¿No tienes sueño?...- sintió un peso en su hombro y al volver la vista descubrió a su hermano recargado el él, dormido. Stan sonrió, besó la frente de su hermano y haciéndole piojito se quedó dormido junto a él.

 **Gustaran? Espero que si(especialmente Luis)! :D Y no olviden de dejar reviews! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente, Gerald y Randy llegaron a casa, luego entraron anunciando su llegada, pero Gerald se dirigió a la sala y vio a sus hijos dormidos en el sillón, Kyle con su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano y Stan con una mano en el pecho de Kyle y usando la otra para descansar su cabeza

-Míralos, Randy- inició Gerald- ¿No se ven adorables?-habló el hombre de pelo castaño al mirar a sus dos hijos.

-Sí- bostezó- mejor me voy a acostar, estar toda la noche conduciendo no es bueno para la salud-contestó Randy en un tono cansado.

-Tienes razón- asintió Gerald y dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos subió a su habitación junto con Randy- ¡Kyle, Stan, vengan aquí ahora mismo!- los dos adolescentes se despertaron en el acto al oír su padre llamándolos.

-¿Crees que...?-preguntó Kyle asustado y con los ojos grandes.

-Ojalá y no...-contestó preocupado su hermano con la misma expresión facial.

-Hola hijos! Como están!?-exclamó Randy en un tono muy alegre y abrazando a sus dos hijos luego que subieron la escalera, con fuerza, con los dos padres no notando que estaban nerviosos.

-B-bien, papá- contestó el azabache aun en un tono cansado.

-¡No los saludes así como si merecieran un premio!- regañó Gerald- chicos, ¿Me pueden explicar qué es eso que está en la habitación.

-¡Íbamos a decirles todo! Pero...- inició el pelirrojo en un tono explicativo per alto.

-¡Ningún pero, Kyle!... ¡No tendieron la cama!- ambos jóvenes sintieron que el alma les había regresado al cuerpo.

-Ahhh...es que nos olvidemos, papá-habló Stan más tranquilo al saber a que su padre se refería.

-Que no se les olvide la próxima vez- dijo Gerald arqueando una de sus cejas.

-No...-respondieron a la vez Stan y Kyle juntos, meneando sus cabezas.

-Con este regaño se me abrió el apetito, mejor hay que desayunar- dijo Randy caminando a las escaleras.

-Bueno, que gustarías de desayunar, papá?-preguntó Kyle ofreciéndose para cocinar la comida.

-Un omelette, pequeño- respondió su papá ahora en un tono tranquilo.

-Ah, papás- llamó Stan, ganándose la atención de ambos hombres- Kyle tiene algo importante que decirles-dijo el chico musculoso de ojos azules.

-¿Es verdad, Kyle?- preguntó Randy en un tono curioso y agudo.

-Pues...- dudó el pelirrojo frotando un poco su pelo rizado.

-Uhm...no debe ser algo importante-habló Gerald no dando importancia al asunto.

-Y por cierto, chicos, ahora yo voy a ser el jefe del centro de Geología de South Park!-exclamó Randy sobre esa buena noticia.

-¡Felicidades, papá!- celebró Stan dando un salto y abrazando a su progenitor.

-Ammm... papás- dijo Kyle dejando los desayunos sobre la mesa- respecto a lo que dijo Stan...-volvió a hablar el chico de ushanka verde.

-¿Qué sucede, Kyle?-preguntó el hombre de chaqueta marrón.

-Es que... voy a practicar Basketball desde el lunes en la escuela-mintió el chico en el último momento.

-Qué bueno, hijo!-exclamaron los dos papás alegre y abrazando a su hijo menor.

-Y ya me iba olvidando, chicos, mi escritorio de advocacia es uno de los mejores de Colorado segundo la Asociación de Abogados de Estados Unidos, luego tendré más clientes!-exclamó Gerald también en un tono alegre igual a su esposo.

-¡Felicidades, papá!- gritaron ambos chicos a la vez abrazando a su padre.

-Gracias, hijos!-exclamó el castaño alegre-Pero desafortunadamente ahora iré pasar menos tiempo con ustedes debido a eso-habló el ahora en un tono medio triste.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Kyle boquiabierto.

-¿Es mucho tiempo el que estarás fuera de casa, o el que no nos vas a dedicar?-preguntó Stan en un tono nervioso.

-Si, mis hijos. Solo volveré en casa en el domingo así como yo y tu papá-explicó el castaño en un tono medio triste.

-¿Papá Randy también estará pocos días en casa?- preguntó Kyle en un tono triste.

-Así es- dijo Randy a su hijo menor cabizbajo.

-Oh... Bueno, al menos el domingo podría ser un día familiar-contestó Gerald con esa idea en la miente, animando a sus dos descendientes.

-Verdad -dijeron los dos en un tono aún animado por al menor tener un día juntos a sus padres..

-Bueno, nos iremos ahora, queridos-hablo Randy, luego de haber comido la comida que le preparó Kyle.

-Esperen- llamó Stan- ¿Que no van a dormir un poco?-habló Stan recordándoles ese detalle importante.

-Sí, acaban de llegar- concordó Kyle apuntando a los cuartos de arriba.

-Uhm...tiene razón, creo que hoy podemos descansar un poco-habló Randy en un tono más alegre.

-Bueno, cielitos, vamos a nuestro cuarto descansar arriba-continuó Gerald, sonriendo.

-Sí, que descansen- dijeron los adolescentes juntos. Cuando Randy y Gerald entraron a su cuarto y cerraron la puerta, Kyle miró a su hermano.

-¿No crees que deberíamos decirles lo de Wendy?-preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermano mayor.

-Todavía no- contestó el oji azul sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Bueno, mejor miremos a Wendy, ahora. Creo que debe estar en su cuarto-sugirió Stan para su hermano menor, que meneó con la cabeza en concordancia y fueron al sótano medio despacio, para no despertar a sus papás, y abrieron la puerta.

-Wendy olvidó de mover la pared falsa-mencionó Kyle, abajando las escaleras y apuntando para la abertura, que mostraba a Wendy durmiendo y bostezando.

-Hola, Wendy, buenos días- saludó Stan acercándose de su novia, que no usa ropas.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Kyle acariciando el cabello de la chica con su boina rosa al lado.

-Ahhh...si, gracias-habló la chica bostezando un poco y levantando, para enseguida volver a sonreír-Bueno, hoy vamos a sus escuelas, no?-preguntó ella en un tono animado en cuanto daba unos saltitos.

-Bueno, si, Wendy, pero primero debes comer algo antes con nosotros y enseguida poner su caja para irnos-habló Stan para ella en un tono cariñoso.

-No olvidemos de ponerle ropa de seda, para que no le perjudique tanto la piel y para que no esté desnuda tampoco- sugirió Kyle para la de ojos morados.

-¡No quiero ropa!- replicó Wendy frunciendo su ceño.

-Escucha, la usarás solo cuando seas presentada en la clase, en la caja puedes estar sin ella, ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó dejando de acariciar su cabello.

-No!-exclamó la chica molesta y cruzándose los brazos.

-Kyle, Wendy, no gusta de usar ropa, mejor dejémosla así, vale?-habló su hermano en relación a aptitud de su novia.

-Vale-habló la chica en un tono medio molesto, cambiando de idea, en cuanto miraba a la ropa con furia-No entiendo por qué yo tenga que esconder lo que me hace mujer-habló ella apuntando para sus tetas grandes y vagina rosadas.

-No necesitas mostrar partes de tu cuerpo para señalar que eres diferente a los demás, eres única. Y si sigues molesta, Drácula va a venir a sacarte los ojos- explicó Kyle agregando una broma que estremeció un poco a la chica.

-Aun así me gusta mostrar mi cuerpo-habló la chica recuperando el coraje.

-Kyle, sabes cómo Wendy es. Bueno, vámonos a comer algo, querida-habló Stan llevando a la chica de pelo largo por la mano para la cocina.

-Es terca como una puta mula- dijo molesto Kyle siguiendo a los otros 2 a la cocina

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren comer?- preguntó Kyle llegando a la cocina.

-Uhm...no sé, que sugieres, Stan-preguntó la chica mirando con interés a su novio en los ojos.

-Algo rico, dulce- dijo sonriendo la chica de manera tierna.

-El dulce en la mañana hace daño, eso lo podemos dejar para el postre- dijo Kyle mirando a su hermano y a la novia de este.

-Uhm…entonces que tal aquella carne y un huevo?-habló la chica de ojos morados acordándose de lo que había comido ayer.

-En seguida- respondió feliz Stan- ¿Tú qué vas a querer, Kyle?-preguntó el chico de chaqueta marrón.

-Lo mismo...- contestó distraído el chico de chaqueta naranja.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Stan sin dejar de cocinar.

-¿Y si nuestros padres nos matan por no confesarles que tenemos a Wendy? Teníamos una oportunidad para confesar, y no la aprovechamos- dijo pensativo

-Creo que nuestros padres se asustarían al mirar a la Wendy, y es posible que llamarían a la policía para encarcelarla y harían horribles experimentos con ella-habló el chico en un tono muy preocupado.

-...Llamemos a nuestros padres- dijo Kyle después de un silencio breve.

-¡Kyle!- gritó a modo de regaño el mayor.

-Es un chiste, Stan, relaja la raja- dijo riendo su hermano mayor en cuanto le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Payaso-contestó Stan de manera molesta.

-La comida ya está lista? Es que estoy con un poco de hambre-habló Wendy, mirándolos con ojos de cachorro.

-Sí, en un momento estará listo- contestó Stan sirviendo el desayuno en 3 platos

-Que bien, me muero del hambre- dijo Kyle- cuando uno se despierta se siente esa horrible sensación de no haber desayunado.

-Entendí-habló Wendy animada, para enseguida poner en su boca uno de los tocinos enteros en la boca, le dando una apariencia graciosa con las mejillas llenas.

-No te vayas a ahogar, Wen- dijo Stan sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Mastica con cuidado- aconsejó también Kyle tratando de contener las ganas al mirar el rostro de la de boina rosa.

-Ok-habló la chica, masticando la comida con placer.

-Bueno, Wendy. Para que vayas te acostumbrando con la ropa de seda, mejor que la uses dentro de su caja a camino de la escuela-aconsejó Kyle para la chica de boina rosa.

-¡Yo no quiero usarla, ya te lo dije! Stan, no dejes que me obligue- pidió la chica

-Kyle tiene razón, además, para que no te lastime, te pondré un poco de crema, para que no sientas tan feo en tu piel, ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Stan acariciando el cabello de Wendy

-Gracias, querido. Donde quieres poner la crema-habló la chica luego de comer el huevo, mostrando su cuerpo escultural, haciendo sonrojar un poco al chico.

-Mejor en la vagina, tetas y culo, que parecen ser las áreas más sensibles-sugirió Kyle, se acordando de lo que pasó Wendy ayer.

-S-sí... ti-tienes razón- dijo Stan sonrojado por eso.

-Iré preparando la caja- avisó Kyle retirándose del comedor y poder dejar a Stan y a Wendy a solas

-Uhm...Stan...crees que debes poner la crema dentro de mi vagina y ano para evitar con que yo me siente mal, como ayer?-preguntó Wendy medio preocupada también.

-La-la ropa no se te va a introducir en esas partes, Wendy... no hace falta- explicó Stan sonrojando pasándole la crema por la espalda

-Uhm...cierto-habló la chica sin pensar mucho sobre eso, con su novio, pasando la crema sobre su cuerpo, pero con su pene se volviendo a quedarse erecto, y a pesar de los pantalones, Wendy notó.

-Oh, su amiguito, volvió a quedarse feliz!-exclamó Wendy contenta, empezando a moverlo de arriba para bajo en los pantalones dejando a Stan sonrojado, pero sin hacer nada para impedirla esa vez.

-Si…está-habló el chico en un tono medio avergonzado y animado.

-¿Te gusta cuando trato de alegrarte, Stan?- preguntó Wendy curiosa a su novio mirando su rostro sonrojado.

-S-sí, Wen- fue lo único que pudo contestar por el nerviosismo y la manera en que Wendy lo tocaba.

-Me alegra que te esté haciendo feliz-habló la chica, para enseguida para de hacer eso, abajar los pantalones de los chicos(ya que aun no habia puesto su cinturón) junto con sus calzoncillos y mostrar su pene erecto, para enseguida volver a moverlo arriba y abajo-Mucho mejor al aire libre, no?-habló ella para su novio en un tono alegre, en cuanto Stan sentía más placer sin sus pantalones y calzoncillos.

-S-sí... ba-bastante- gemía el chico sin detener a su novia

-Gracias-habló la chica, en cuanto Stan le pasaba la crema aún en su cuerpo, ahora en la región de las nalgas-Su pene, parece tener vida propia, está temblando un poco por lo alegre que está-comentó la chica aun haciendo eses movimientos.

-Eso, Wendy. Eso-habló Stan en un tono plazeroso, para enseguida masajear las tetas gigantescas de su novia con una de sus manos y otra acariciar su pelo largo.

-Mmmphhh-agradeció la chica de ojos morados con su boca haciendo ese baile de lengua, en cuanto recibía el masaje de uno de sus pechos y con otra recibía cariño en la parte detrás de su cabeza.

-Ah! Es como lamer un helado, asi mismo como estás haciendo, Wendy-continuó le estimulando la chica, que aún se encontraba de rodillas, con su "miel" saliendo de su vagina ya mojada.

-¿Así se come el helado, Stan?- preguntó la chica en un tono sensual y ironico sacando por un momento el miembro de su novio de su boca.

-Así, pequeño. Lo estás haciendo muy bien- felicitó Stan acariciando con la otra mano su cabello, sin embargo su otra mano no se separaba de su pecho

-Me alegra que estés se quedando feliz así como estoy haciendo con su amigo-habló Wendy en un tono alegre, para enseguida poner el pene del chico de vuelta en su boca y aumentando un poco los movimientos de la lengua en la cabeza.

-Wendy, creo que luego voy a eyacular-habló el chico volviendo a sentir el placer en su cuerpo, en cuanto empezaba a sudar un poco más.

-¿Qué es eyacular?- preguntó la muchacha de ojos morados deteniendo su tarea.

-Terminar de se-ser feliz...- contestó Stan echando cabeza atrás.

-Ah, entonces acabaré de hacerte feliz- dijo Wendy volviendo a introducir el miembro de Stan en su boca.

-Wendy yo ya voy a...AH!-exclamó el chico indicando que iba a salir su semen pero entonces se oyeron pasos en el pasillo se acercando a su cuarto.

-Ahhhhh!-exclamó Stan, eyaculando un chorro dentro de la boca de Wendy, con ella engullendo la substancia de su cuerpo, enseguida sacando de la boca de su novia el tercer miembro, con el segundo chorro cayendo en la cara de ella, que cerró los ojos en el momento que sintió el líquido viscoso en su rostro y el ultimo en sus tetas gigantescas, para por fin el de ojos azules poner su pene aun erecto dentro de sus calzoncillos y pantalones.

-Hola, Stan! Como fue en poner la crema-habló Kyle, abriendo la puerta del cuarto, no notando el sonrojo de Stan, ya que estaba de espaldas para él.

-Ehhh...bien, Kyle, él está poniendo en todo mi cuerpo para prepararme-habló Wendy, mintiendo para el chico de ushanka, que al mirar el semen y creer que era la crema, sonrió de vuelta.

-Está bien, yo estoy allí abajo esperando a ustedes!-contestó el chico animado, abajando las escaleras.

Kyle salió del cuarto y Stan y Wendy soltaron una risa cómplice.

-Pensé que se daría cuenta- dijo riendo Stan al ver como su hermano menor actuó como tonto.

-Igual yo, que suerte que ni fue así- dijo Wendy contenta

-Ok, limpiemos tu cuerpo y hay que prepárate sino Kyle comenzará a gritar- dijo sonriendo

-Verdad, Stanie-habló Wendy en un tono alegre, para enseguida Stan coger un pañuelo con agua y enseguida empezar a sacar el semen de la cara de Wendy.

-Sabes, Stan, esa cosa que salió de su pene era medio caliente de una manera exquisita-habló Wendy se sonrojando un poco.

-Verdad, Wendy. Fuiste la primera con quien hice esas cosas-habló Stan en un tono medio lujurioso y romántico.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Wendy sonriendo de manera larga.

-Sí, no había estado con ningún chico antes- contestó limpiando el rostro de la chica.

-Pero, Stan, no soy un chico- dijo arqueando una ceja- ¿Por qué Kyle está con otro chico y tú no?-preguntó ella curiosa notando ese detalle.

-Soy diferente a los demás, nunca me atrajo ningún hombre, lo intenté una vez con un chico, pero no era lo que esperaba- contestó terminando de limpiar el rostro de la chica.

-Bueno, me deja feliz que yo sea tu primer amor-habló la chica sonriendo de nuevo, para enseguida Stan limpiar los grandes pechos de ella.

-Ahora es solo poner la crema rápidamente, Wendy-habló Stan aun medio sonrojado para su novia.

-Ok- dijo contenta la chica de boina rosa.

-¡Apúrense, vamos a llegar tarde por su culpa!- gritaba Kyle desde abajo

-Cierto, cierto!-hablaron los dos, para enseguida poner rápidamente la crema blanca por todo el cuerpo de Wendy y enseguida el vestido rosa.

-Al fin- dijo molesto Kyle batiendo su pie derecho en el piso repetidamente.

-No seas chillón, ya nos vamos- dijo colocándose la mochila

-Aunque no me guste esconder mi cuerpo debo admitir que ese color combinan conmigo-habló Wendy sobre su vestido

-Sí, Wendy, te ves muy linda- halagó Kyle de manera respetuosa.

-Gracias, Kyle- sonrió la chica de manera inocente.

-Bueno, es el momento de poner en la caja, ok, Wendy?-habló Stan para su novia.

-Bueno- dijo la chica accediendo con la cabeza, en cuanto la caja era puesta sobre ella.

-Cuidado con la cabeza- advirtió Kyle.

-No hay problema-habló la chica poniendo la caja, que cubrió todo su cuerpo.

-Solo espero que no vayamos a tener problemas- murmuró Kyle

-Para nada, ya verás que la van a aceptar- dijo Stan sonriendo de manera tierna, aunque la mujer no le pudiese mirar.

-Mira el autobús ya llegó!-exclamó Kyle animado, para enseguida los cerraren la puerta, con Kyle adelante y Stan por detrás, en cuanto se daba la impresión que la caja era movida por el pelinegro.

-Hola chicos! Cómo están?-habló el señor Venezuela, el que limpiaba la escuela y conductor del autobús, que era de piel morena y ojos, bigote y pelo negros.

-Estamos bien señor Venezuela!-exclamaron los dos chicos, en cuanto Wendy se quedaba curiosa como sería ese hombre.

-Uhm...señor Venezuela, por que nadie está en el autobús hoy?-preguntó Stan al tipo.

-Es que los otros irán venir después en el nuevo autobús, en cuanto ese que era como lo de los tiempos antiguos, será uno reserva-contestó el de piel morena.

-Tssst, Wendy. Puedes salir de la caja, él es una versión de robot, pero aun así te identificaría como hombre-habló Kyle para la chica ya dentro de la caja.

-Que bien, quiero ver el camino- dijo Wendy contenta mirando por las ventanas la salir de la caja, con el robot no se sorprendiendo por la escena.

-Y te gustará la escuela, es más entretenido que estar en casa- dijo animado Kyle abriendo una ventana.

-¿Hay muchas cosas ahí, chicos?- preguntó de nuevo Wendy mirando los árboles y la apariencia que la nieve blanca dejaba en todo.

-Sí- contestó ahora animado Stan.

-Y cuál es su nombre muchacho?-preguntó el señor Venezuela, no sabiendo que era una mujer en su programación.

-Mi nombre es Wendy, señor Venezuela-contestó la chica en un tono alegre.

-Que nombre raro, pero bonito! Gustarías de mirar algunos puntos importantes de South Park? Ya que aún tienes tiempo hasta llegar a la escuela-habló la nueva versión de robots.

-¡Sí quiero!- contestó alegre la chica dando sus saltos de alegría.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, Stan- le susurró Kyle a su hermano.

-Wendy quiere ver puntos, además ya dijo el Señor Venezuela que llegaremos a tiempo- contestó Stan de manera asegurada.

-Si llegamos tarde, te mato- amenazó Kyle en un tono de advertencia.

-Bueno, chicos, primero iremos a donde ocurren las decisiones de esa ciudad, luego a City Wok, después al cine, al centro comercial, a la cafetería del señor Tweek, al centro comunitario y por fin a la escuela-habló el robot con forma humana.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué divertido!- grito la pelinegra animada con todo lo que iba a mirar y que era nuevo para ella.

-¡No!- gritó Kyle- está loco, robot. Es verdad que falta tiempo para entrar, pero en 25 minutos no nos alcanza para ir a todas esos lados.

-Claro que alcanza, Kyle- dijo Stan palmeando el hombro de su hermano.

-Tú puedes irte con Wendy, no me voy a arriesgar a llegar tarde, además Craig me va a esperar en la entrada- contestó el pelirrojo- lléveme a mí primero a la escuela- pidió

-Uhm...como quieras, Kyle-habló el robot señor Venezuela y luego de algunos segundos, los llevó delante de la escuela.

-No lleguen tarde- pidió Kyle a su hermano- si vuelves a llegar tarde, no encubriré tu trasero con los profesores, ¿Píste?-advirtió de nuevo su hermano.

-Si, si, don amargado-contestó Stan en un tono burlón y gesticulando de esa manera.

-Hablo en serio, Stan, si tienes otra falta te van a sacar del equipo de fútbol americano-habló el chico de ushanka verde.

-Estás confundiendo, Kyle. El entrenador dijo que solo sí tuvieses más 10 faltas me suspenderían del equipo temporariamente, no expulsión-habló Stan para su hermano menor.

-¿Tienes amnesia? ¿No recuerdas que 3 faltas las aprovechaste por haber preferido ir a jugar videojuegos junto con Kenny y Cartman, otras 4 porque estabas enfermo y no justificaste y las otras 3 porque te dio flojera ir?... Has lo que quieras- soltó con cansancio y bajó del autobús.

-Tsk, amargado- dijo Stan viendo bajar a su hermano.

-Bueno, señor Venezuela, donde es el sitio de decisiones de esa ciudad?-preguntó Wendy curiosa al robot humano.

-Es donde vive el alcalde esa ciudad, es cerca de la casa de ustedes-habló el señor Venezuela.

-¡Qué bien, hay que ir!- dijo Wendy emocionada por esa idea.

-Señor, Vene, por favor, llévenos ahí-pidió el chico de pelo negro.

-Sí, señor- contestó el robot antes de arrancar.

Entonces el robot dio media vuelta, y el autobús giró por la izquierda, siguió adelante por la calle y luego de algunos segundos giró para la derecha y paró delante donde querían.

-¿Cómo se entra ahí, Stan? Se van a dar cuenta de que soy chica- dijo Wendy preocupada por ese detalle importante.

-Es verdad...-contestó el chico pensativo.

-No es para entrar, es solo para mirar. Ya que ahí el alcalde McDaniels se encuentra ocupado y sus asistentes solo dejan a entrar quien había marcado visita con antecedencia-habló el señor Venezuela para los dos.

-Oohh- suspiró Wendy entendiendo lo que su novio le decía.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos?- preguntó Stan al robot moreno.

-Uhm...bueno, que tal a City Wok? Es un buen sitio para comer comida china por un robot parecido a mí-habló el robot señor Venezuela..

-Suena bien- dijo Wendy sonriendo- Stan, ¿Podemos ir?- dijo sonriendo la chica de tetas grandes, que movían siempre que ella se movía.

-Ustedes piden, señores- dijo el robot entendiendo eso como una afirmación.

Entonces el autobús se fue adelante, enseguida giró a la derecha, se fue a la izquierda, movió algunos metros, y paro delante del restaurante.

-¿Qué vamos a comer, Stan- preguntó Wendy curiosa con que comidas hacían y vendían ahí.

-Entremos, pidamos lo que se nos antoje y luego lo pedimos para llevar, ¿Sí?- dijo contento el chico de sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Y sí me ven?- dijo ella preocupada por esa idea de nuevo.

-Uhm...creo que pueden ir chicos, ya que no tiene nadie más en esa hora y el gerente, el señor Wok, es un robot que pertenece a los Black-habló el robot señor Venezuela a los dos.

-Qué suerte, vamos, Wendy- dijo Stan contento tomando la mano de su novia.

-Que bien, comienzo a tener hambre- soltó Wendy siguiendo a su novio.

Enseguida los dos chicos abajaron del autobús, en cuanto el señor Venezuela empezaba a limpiar con un pañuelo nuevo el volante de su vehículo y la área alrededor para matar las bacterias.

-Wow! Qué bonito es!-habló Wendy afuera al mirar el estilo chino del restaurante.

-¿Verdad que lo es?- dijo Stan mirando la mirada brillante de su novia

-Sí, además huele muy rico la comida- sonrió la chica encantada al oler los diferentes platillos

-Bueno, vamos a entrar, no?-habló Stan agarrando la mano suave de la chica de piel alabastro y entrando ahí.

-Buenos días caballeros, ¿En qué les puedo servir?- preguntó el robot que atendía el lugar, que tenía la forma de un hombre chino medio sin pelo en el medio de la cabeza, usando unos pantalones negros y una corbata de moño roja.

-Buenos días, señor Wok, gustaríamos de un City pollo y de un City camarón, por favor-habló Stan para el robot chino.

-En seguida, señor- dijo el robot comenzando a preparar la comida.

-Esto es tan asombroso- dijo Wendy sin perder detalle alguno del robot-Y por qué el estilo de ese restaurante es tan distinto, Stan?-preguntó la chica de ojos morados para su novio.

-Es que él robot fue hecho para parecer un morador de China-contestó el de ojos azules.

-Que es China?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Es un país lejos de aquí, del otro lado del mundo- contestó con facilidad para no confundir a su novia.

-¿Y es lindo?- preguntó curiosa

-No lo sé, no he ido, aunque por lo que he mirado en los libros es lindo, aunque no viva más nadie ahí después de la guerra por alimentos en el pasado lejano y después a la extinción de ese pueblo. Los únicos que restaron de Asia fueron los Japoneses, de un país llamado Japón- dijo mirando al robot.

-Y como son las personas allá? Parecidas con el robot?-preguntó la chica apuntando al señor Wok con su dedo indicador.

-Si, pero son en la mayoría más jóvenes y en menor cantidad que aquí en la América del Norte, por ejemplo-contestó el chico de pompón rojo.

-Suena interesante- dijo Wendy mirando nuevamente al robot.

-Hay muchas cosas interesantes que conocerás en un futuro, Wen- contestó el chico sonriendo.

-Bueno, chicos, aquí están sus comidas!-habló el señor Wok, para enseguida hacer una reverencia a los dos.

-Qué es eso, Stan?-preguntó la chica de boina rosa curiosa con el movimiento.

-Es un movimiento que las personas en Oriente o en algunos casos aquí, muestran que respetan a la persona-contestó Stan para su novia.

-Vaya, gracias por explicarme, Stanie-habló la chica, para enseguida ella y el ojiazul hacer una reverencia al robot -Y por qué la comida china está en esas cajas distintas y que cosas finas y largas son esas?-preguntó ella al mirar lo que habían pedido en las cajas pequeñas al estilo chino y lo que era para comer ese tipo de comida.

-Así se sirve la comida aquí, lo de allá son palillos chinos, se usan para la comida, pero tú usarás el tenedor ya que no vas saber usarlos- explicó resumidamente para no confundirla

-Cierto!-exclamó Wendy, dejando los hachís de lado y cogiendo un tenedor de plástico y abriendo la caja blanca y comiendo por el tener unos camarones fritos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Stan

-Sabe raro- contestó Wendy masticando el camarón

-Bueno, es así mismo, Wendy. Vamos comiendo en el autobús-habló Stan acompañando la chica con una de las cajas en su otra mano para el vehículo motorizado.

-Que bueno que estén comiendo chicos! Vamos ahora mostrarles el centro comercial! La mansión de los Token también es en la misma dirección, así como la cafetería de los Tweek y el cine-habló el robot, para enseguida encender de nuevo el medio de transporte, dar media vuelta y ir adelante en la estrada.

-Tal vez debamos ir a esos lugares luego, señor Venezuela, se nos hará tarde- sugirió el chico del pimpón rojo

-Uhm! Tienen razón chicos, chicos! Asegúrense en sus asientos ya que vamos a la escuela!-exclamó el robot, para enseguida girar de nuevo su volante y ir en dirección a la escuela.

-Stan...- llamó Wendy en un tono bajo.

-¿Dime?-preguntó el chico de piel blanca a su novia.

-¿Cómo es la escuela?- preguntó curiosa la chica de culo gigante.

-Bueno, la escuela...es un sitio donde aprendes muchas cosas y conoces a otras personas, que pueden volverse sus amigos-habló el chico de pompón rojo en un tono cariñoso a la chica de boina rosa

-Ya quiero ver como es- murmuró emocionada viendo el paisaje afuera.

-Te gustará- afirmó Stan con certeza en sus palabras.

-Ya llegamos!- Exclamó el señor Venezuela, frenando el autobús, parando delante de la escuela de South Park.

-La caja!-se acordó la chica de cuerpo escultural, poniendo sobre si la caja grande.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo Stan contento por Wendy haberse acordado de eso.

-¿Ya entramos, Stan?- preguntó ella curiosa siguiendo a su novio.

-No, tienes que abajo las escaleras del autobús-explicó el chico de ojos azules.

-Cierto-dijo ella alegre, saltando con la caja, y sin ser vista, ya que no tenía nadie más en la entrada.

-Camina con cuidado- recomendó Stan susurrando.

-Sí- dijo ella asintiendo dentro de la caja.

-Cómo estoy en el antepenúltimo grado mi clase es más adelante y antes de entrar tú debes quedarte delante de mí, para que las personas crean que estoy moviendo la caja, vale?-habló el chico musculoso para la chica escultural.

-Entiendo- dijo Wendy meneando dentro de la caja de papeleo.

-Wendy, cuando te de la indicación sales de la ca..-no terminó de dar la indicación, ya que al subir al segundo piso, descubrió que Craig tenía a su hermanito contra los casilleros besuqueándole.

-¿Todavía no salgo?- preguntó Wendy desde el interior de la caja.

-No, espera aquí, no te muevas- indicó antes de alejarse rápidamente para llegar a su hermano y al toquetón de Craig.

-Aaahhh...-gemía Kyle al sentir el contacto de su novio en sus labios y de vez en vez en el cuello.

-¿Oye, qué crees que haces?- preguntó Stan en un tono furioso al ver esa escena.

-¿No ves?- preguntó Craig molesto por la interrupción.

-¡Kyle es mi hermanito!- gritó molesto el chico musculoso.

-Pero yo ya soy un adolescente, Stan!-exclamó Kyle para su hermano mayor.

-Aun así!-exclamó el pelinegro de nuevo en un tono más alto.

-Marsh, Kyle va a crecer tarde o temprano, y aunque no te guste habrá alguien que lo despose, que lo lleve a luna de miel y hasta que se lo coja- dijo Craig a su novio en un tono de voz emocionado.

-¡Craig!- regañó Kyle por esas afirmaciones, aunque concordase.

-Kyle, nos vamos al salón- dijo Stan tomando de la muñeca a su hermano para arrastrarlo fuera de ahí

-¡Stan, suéltame, mierda!- reclamó el pelirrojo tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-Suelta a Kyle!-habló Craig, asegurando por la otra mano su novio pelirrojo, y enseguida, Stan al mirar al otro lado, miró la caja donde estaba Wendy y soltó a Kyle.

-Por esta vez puede quedarse contigo, pero en casa hablaremos- dijo Stan lanzándole una mirada molesta a Kyle y otra asesina a Craig

-Sí, claro, como digas, hermano- sólo Craig burlonamente antes de que Stan volviera con Wendy

-Que pasó Stan? No logré oír derecho ya que estabas lejos y debido a la caja, pero parecías que estabas molesto por su tono de voz-habló Wendy preocupada.

-No era nada, Wendy, una pelea con el idiota de Craig- respondió casi susurrando.

-¿Quién es Craig?- preguntó ella en un tono curioso no acordándose de ayer.

-Es el novio de Kyle-habló Stan medio malhumorado.

-Qué bueno! Y él es un buen novio para Kyle, no?-preguntó ella animada desde dentro de la caja.

-A veces... en otras el muy bastardo se propasa... le partiré la cabeza algún día- contestó entre dientes viendo como Craig abrazaba a su hermano frente suyo para molestarlo.

-¿Partirle la cabeza?- preguntó nuevamente ella en su tono curioso usual.

-Sí-habló el chico apretando fuertemente su puño.

-Si quieres te ayudo, para que estés feliz- dijo ella contenta tratando de animar a su novio.

-No, es una figura de lenguaje, Wendy! Quiere decir que solo quiero darle una paliza, no matarlo! Matar es errado!-explicó Stan para la chica, que se asombró por la reacción de su novio.

-Lo siento, Stan. No quería que te quedases nervioso-habló la chica ahora con un tono triste y con ojos de cachorro.

-No... perdóname tú a mí, no debí gritarte... es solo que estoy algo molesto por lo de Craig y Kyle- dijo Stan más calmado- ¿Me perdonas?-preguntó el chico ahora con ojos de cachorro parecido a lo de su novia.

-Por supuesto que si, Stanie. Yo te amo-habló la chica en un tono tierno a su novio.

Entonces en el momento que él se movió hacia delante para besar luego de sacarla de la caja, miró a Kyle haciendo un señal con sus manos para que entrase en la clase.

-Bueno Wendy, es hora de ir a clase, mantente calladita todo el tiempo, ¿Ok?- dijo Están a su novia

-¡Ok!- respondió animada la chica de ojos morados siguiéndole.

-Vámonos!-Stan habló para la chica, para enseguida dar algunos pasos más y entrar en la clase de Garrison.

-Vale, Stan! Fuiste el último en llegar! Y que trajiste ahí en esa caja?-preguntó el señor Garrison, con la misma apariencia física de siempre, y con el señor sombrero en su mano.

-Algo para mostrar y contar a mis amigos y los demás-dijo Stan contento sentándose en su pupitre.

-No me interesa que ustedes mocosos tengan a contar. Puede sentarse en el fondo al lado de su hermano, que guardó un sitio para ti, y deja la caja en el espacio adelante de su cadera-continuó Garrison, mirando aparentemente un vídeo porno gay sadomasoquista, haciendo con que Stan hiciese una mueca y fuese para detrás con Wendy(en la caja).

-Stan, ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea mostrarles a Wendy a los demás?- preguntó Kyle al lado de Stan.

-Sí, muy seguro- dijo con voz seria el chico fuerte.

-Bueno, clase, hoy desafortunadamente no enseñaremos sobre televisión hoy, como "La história del hombre de Alabama", pero si sobre la fisiología de la producción de semen. Ahora mirando al holograma aquí sobre mi mesa iremos empezar a nuestra clase-habló Garrison triste por no poder hablar de programas de entretenimiento.

-Stan, ya me aburrí- susurró Wendy en un tono así dentro de la caja de papeleo.

-Tranquila, pronto se va a acabar la clase- susurró Stan en un tono bajo y calmo.

-Stanley, ¿Quieres compartir algo con la clase?- interrogó Garrison al ver Stan moviendo sus labios.

-Si, pero luego, señor Garrison-habló Stan para el profesor casi sin pelo.

-Ok! No nos interesa lo que quieres mostrar-habló el señor sombrero en su tono medio cruel de siempre.

-Viejo puto- susurró Stan ganando la risa de algunos de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Dijiste algo, Stanley?!- preguntó el profesor en un tono ahora molesto y cerrando sus ojos.

-Nada, señor Garrison y señor sombrero-habló el chico en un tono respetuoso.

-Eso espero-habló el señor sombrero para el chico de ojos azules en su tono de voz habitual.

-Stan, sigo pensando que tal vez no sea buena idea...-comentó Kyle al lado de Stan.

-Tranquilo, será buena idea, confía en mí-continuó el chico de chaqueta marrón.

Entonces durante las próximas horas, el señor Garrison y el señor Sombrero, mostraron por medio de hologramas de ultra definición y vídeos, sobre la fisiología de la producción del semen como la de las vesículas seminales, glándulas bulbouretrales, corpúsculos de Pacini, en fin, todo.,

-Ahhhh...ya van a acabar las clases, Stan?-murmuró Wendy para su novio en un tono cansado.

-En un rato, Wen... No hayas mucho ruido- pidió

-¡Stan, última vez que te oigo hablar! Vuelvo a oír tu voz y te me largas de la clase- amenazó Garrison

-Lo siento, señor Garrison-se disculpó el chico abajando su cabeza.

-Bueno, para trabajo de casa quiero que ustedes me traigan una muestra suya de su propia semilla para que podamos analizar los números de espermatozoides que tienen en su semilla para que así sepamos cuales tiene más oportunidad de tener un hijo en relación a los úteros artificiales-comentó el profesor calvo.

-¡Ya me aburrí- gritó una voz haciendo reír a algunos alumnos.

-¡Stan!- gritó el profesor creyendo que era el chico cariñoso.

-¡Y-yo no fui, señor Harrison!- objetó el azabache temblando un poco.

-¡¿Quién lo hizo?!- preguntó molesto pero nadie en el aula hablaba.

-Yo!-habló Craig en un tono de voz orgulloso.

-Tienes suerte que las clases acabaron ahora, Craig, ya que sino estarías castigado-habló el señor sombrero en un tono molesto.

-Bueno, clases ahora se acabó las clases. Hasta mañana!-exclamó el señor Garrison contento ya que iba a acabarse las clases, saliendo de ahí rápidamente, pero justo que el señor Garrison acabase de cerrar la puerta, Stan, Wendy(aun dentro de la caja) y Kyle, se quedaron adelante de ellos.

-Chicos, hay algo interesante que queremos enseñarles- dijo Kyle se quedando delante de todos ellos.

-Apúrense, maricas que tengo hambre- habló Cartman frotando su barriga indicando que tenía hambre.

-¡Cállate culón!- gritó Kyle al chico muy gordo.

-Stan, yo saqué mi vestido hace mucho tiempo ya que estaba caliente en la caja. Tiene algun problema que esté desnuda?-murmuró Wendy ahí dentro de la caja para su novio.

-Uhm...como creo que ellos deben saber lo que es una mujer, creo que no hay problema-murmuró el chico de pelo negro para la de ojos morados.

-Quiero pollo frito!-gritó Cartman con hambre.

-Creo que ellos deben conocerte, pero no dejaré que vean a mi novia desnuda- dijo Stan

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó ella para su novio.

-Uhm...mejor después para que vean como la anatomía de una chica es distinta de la de un chico, pero no en el inicio ya que sino se sorprenderían mucho-explicó el chico musculoso para su novia de buen cuerpo.

-Ah, entendí, Stanie-contestó la chica en un tono animado para su novio.

-Van a mostrar lo que tiene dentro o no, maricones?-preguntó Trent Boyett en un tono molesto, ya que quería salir de la escuela.

-"Debo concordar con ese bravucón! No quiero perder mi tiempo aquí!"-pensó Caos en el cuerpo de Butters.

-Chicos, lo que Stan descubrió en el laboratorio abandonado de Mephesto...-inició Kyle

-Ese viejo loco, solo inventando cosas con culos de más, hasta parece que en vez de cerebro tenía un culo en el cráneo- escupió Kenny al recordar al científico.

-Este... Ok... como digas, Kenny... pero lo que encontró Stan en verdad supera muchas cosas, ¿Verdad, hermano?- dijo Kyle mirando a Stan, el cual solo atinó a asentir.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué es, nene?- preguntó Craig por lo que todos lo miraron raro por el apodo tan cariñoso que usó en su novio, que se sonrojó al oírlo.

-Un monstruo con la cara con varios culos?-sugirió en un tono burlón Romper Stomper, para enseguida varios de los chicos de la clase reir.

-Un elefante africano?-sugirió también en ese mismo tono Josh Meyers, ganando más risas por los chicos.

-Un alien blanco muy largo?-sugirió Kevin Stoley, pero esta vez las risas pararon y le miraron raro.

-Dios, ese chico siempre arruina todo-habló Cartman en un tono molesto, dejando triste a Kevin.

-¡No idiotas!- gritó Stan- lo que tenemos aquí es...-iba a decir Stan pero fue interrumpido.

-Stan, ¿Ya puedo salir?- se oyó desde el interior de la caja.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Clyde con una mirada intrigada.

-No me digan que es un perrito que habla- dijo Butters frotándose los nudillos nervioso y animado con al idea.

-Si nos dejaran hablar, les podríamos decir- dijo Kyle ahora medio irritado por las constantes interrupciones.

-Es que es interesante adivinar lo que tiene en la caja-habló Jack, el primo de Butters tan musculoso como Stan, pero no tan inteligente así.

-Es como un juego-continuó su hermano menor y cerca de Butters, Edward, también frotándose los nudillos.

-No sean estúpidos- dijo Kyle- ya abre la maldita caja, Stan-ordenó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Sí, Wendy ya sal- pidió Stan abriendo la caja.

-Cierto!-exclamó Wendy, para enseguida, con sus dos manos, empezar a levantar la caja y por fin, mostrarse delante de los demás, generando reacciones distintas.

-Qué cosa bella es esa!?-exclamó Kenny mirando muy boquiabierto al cuerpo de Wendy.

-Un hombre cambiado genéticamente? Uf!-habló Cartman no se importando con ella.

-Una otra especie?-preguntó Butters curioso al mirarla y frotándose los nudillos.

-"Pero debo admitir que es buena"-habló Caos en la miente de Butters, mirándola con atención.

-Un alien?-preguntó animado Kevin, mirándola con interés.

-Chicos- inició Stan- ella es Wendy, es una chica-corrigió Stan para todos dentro de la clase.

-¿Chica?- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Sí, lo opuesto a nosotros- explicó Kyle.

-Como así opuesto? No comprendo ya que ella parece ser un Uke con los pechos y el culo inflamados o algo así-habló Bradley al mirar el cuerpo de Wendy.

-Será que no es un espía de los gnomos roba calzones? GAH-preguntó Tweek preocupado.

-No, es que todo lo existente tiene un opuesto- inició Kyle- como hay un no, hay un sí, como hay un abierto hay un cerrado, así como hay un hombre hay una mujer-explicó el chico pelirrojo rizado.

-¿Mujer?- preguntaron todos a coro.

-Si, yo soy una mujer. Miren como mi cuerpo es distinto a lo de ustedes!-habló ella alegre, sacándose su vestido rosa, revelando su desnudo.

-AAAAHHHH MMMOONNNSTRUOOO!-gritaron varios de la clase asustados, como Damien, Clyde, Butters, Tweek y hasta mismo los bravucones por ejemplo, se quedando en un rincón de la sala.

-Ahora es más hermosa!-habló Kenny, empezando a babear de emoción.

-Ahora se parece más a aun alíen-habló Kevin contento por creer que había acertado.

-¡Wendy, cúbrete!- dijo Stan volviéndole a poner el vestido

-Pensé que querías que vieran cómo son las chicas- dijo Wendy confundida

-Sí, pero no ahora, será más al rato- soltó Stan

-En pocos momentos puedes volverte a quedarte desnuda, Wendy-le aseguró Kyle, lo que hizo la chica de pelo largo sonreír.

-Uhm...por que esa...Wendy...tiene una voz tan chillona así?-preguntó Jack, aun asustado, pero menos que antes, aunque aún en su rincón de la sala.

-Así la tienen las mujeres- dijo Stan en un tono explicativo.

-¿Todas?- preguntó Butters curioso y con miedo.

-No lo sé- volvió a contestar Stan- ella es la única que hemos encontrado-contestó Stan frotando un poco su cabeza.

-Uhm...y por qué tiene el pelo tan largo hasta después de su culo? Es que nunca miré a una mujer así-habló Edward en un tono curioso, al notar el pelo largo de la mujer

-¡Claro que hay hombres con el pelo largo! ¿Qué hay de los integrantes de Kiss, Poison, Guns 'N Roses?- dijo Kyle en un tono muy molesto.

-Pero ninguno con el pelo así de largo- argumentó Jack a su lado.

-Uhm...tienes razón, Edward-habló el chico pelirrojo-Bueno, ahora puedes sacar la ropa para poder diferencia la anatomía de los hombres de la tuya-continuó el chico de ushanka verde.

-Qué bueno!-exclamó la chica contenta por poder sacar su vestido de nuevo, lo que ella hizo, molestando un poco a Stan.

-Uhm...Kyle, sin querer molestarla, pero por que las tetas de ella parecen con dos bolas de basquetbol-preguntó Craig en su tono monótono aun sentado en su pupitre.

-Porque tiene glándulas mamarias, algo que conforma la anatomía de las chicas- contestó algo molesto Kyle.

-¿Y por qué no tiene pene?- preguntó Butters apuntando para el medio de las piernas de ella.

-Uhm...eso no sé-confirmó Kyle en un tono triste.

-Pero descubrí que ella tiene dos huecos dentro de su órgano sexual, que se llama vagina, aunque solo lo de arriba, que es un poco pequeño, sale orina, el otro mayor no sé para qué sirve-contestó Stan en un tono medio molesto.

-Bueno, al menos yo no soy el chico con mayor culo de la escuela! Ella tiene el mayor culo que los hombres!-exclamó Cartman, parando de tener miedo y alegre, al notar que Wendy tenía un culo de tamaño gigantesco, o sea mayor que lo de él.

-Pero lo de ella es bonito! Y también bien duro, al contrario que el tuyo bola de grasa!-comentó Kenny en un tono medio excitado y burlón se acercando más a Wendy.

-Kenny, aléjate de ella o te arranco las bolas con mis manos en frente de todos- amenazó Stan al ver las negras intenciones de su amigo.

-Uyy, perdón, perdón- dijo Kenny en tono medio burlón medio nervioso

-No entendí-habló la chica desnuda al no entender que Kenny pretendía hacer.

-Bueno, las chicas son como un uke, entonces?-preguntó Trent, parando de tener miedo y se levantando del rincón de la sala.

-No sabemos con exactitud si todas lo son- contestó Stan abrazando a Wendy.

-¿Dónde dijiste que la encontraste?- preguntó Butters en un tono curioso y se acercando más a sus amigos.

-En el laboratorio de un tal de Doctor Mephisto-habló Wendy en un tono alegre, en cuanto se inclinó un poco para frente, haciendo con que sus tetas pareciesen más grandes.

-No sé el por que, pero me vino en la miente que sí yo chupase las tetas de una mujer sacaría algún líquido sabroso de sus pezones-habló Clyde para la chica, que consideró eso un alago.

-¡Clyde!- gritó molesto Stan para el chico castaño.

-¿Qué? Eso sería bueno- volvió a decir Clyde sin dejar de ver a Wendy

-¡Váyanse al carajo- gritó molesto Stan pasándole el vestido de vuelta a Wendy.

-Uhm...pero Clyde gusta de comer y de beber, luego al reaccionar así al mirar las tetas gigantescas de Wendy debe tener un buen motivo en su instinto-comentó Kyle, pensando por que Wendy tendría glándulas mamarias tan grandes.

-Tú cállate Kyle- mandó Stan también molesto con su hermano.

-¿Creen que haya más como ella en ese laboratorio?- preguntó Trent frotándose su cabeza.

-Es probable- respondió Stan meneando su cabeza.

-Bueno, porque no vamos ahora que tienen tiempo?-sugirió animada Wendy para los demás.

-Bueno, es mejor que quedarnos en nuestras casa sin hacer nada, luego todo bien-habló Romper Stomper con una sonrisa aventurera.

-Sera bueno encontrar los huesos de los monstruos de Mephisto-habló Josh con una sonrisa.

El tiempo en la escuela pasó muy deprisa, ahora se encontraban a 2 clases de salir, pero Stan les había hablado de todas las curiosidades de Wendy que todos querían ir a ese laboratorio a buscar más como ella, así que todos movían la pierna o golpeaban el escritorio con un lápiz o miraban constantemente el reloj pensando que así pasaría más rápido el tiempo.

-Kyle...-susurró Stan atrayendo la atención de su hermano- ¿Puedes hacer algo para que el tiempo pase más rápido?

-Tengo una aplicación en mi celular que puedo hackear todo tipo de cosas- respondió Kyle- apuesto a que puedo hackear la red de seguridad de la escuela para activar la alarma contra incendio

-¡Pues qué esperas, judío!- gritó susurrando Cartman para que Garrison no se diera cuenta

-¡Ya voy, gordo!- contestó con el mismo tono de voz

Entonces el chico pelirrojo empezó a apretar algunos botones y a digitar secuencias numéricas para hackear el software, lo que tardó algunos minutos, más, pero entonces...

-RING! LA CLASE ACABÓ!-exclamó un robot parecido al del centro comercial, en la forma de un holograma, señalando que habían acabado las clases.

-Podemos comer y beber, Stan? Es que estoy con hambre-habló la chica en un tono triste para su novio.

-Comeremos en un rato, Wen- le dijo Stan con una sonrisa

-¡Vayamos ya al laboratorio!- exclamó contento y emocionado Clydem

-Clyde, tienes algo para Wendy comer?-preguntó Stan al chico en la mayor parte del tiempo alegre.

-Por supuesto que si! Tengo 2 tacos sabrosos de carne y 2 gaseosas de uva-habló Clyde orgulloso.

-Que son esas cosas?-preguntó ella curiosa y medio hambrienta

-Bueno, podrías dar una de las tuyas para Wendy?-preguntó Stan en un tono educado para el castaño amante de tacos.

-¡Claro!- dijo Clyde contento entregando la comida

-Pruébalo, Wen- dijo Stan ofreciendo los tacos.

-Yam! Yam! Que sabroso! De que es hecho eses tacos?-preguntó ella con la boca medio llena de comida.

-Carne, riquísima carne- dijo Clyde babeando al mirar su amada comida.

-Está delicioso- dijo Wendy sin dejar de comer.

-Es que también tiene salsa de parrilla-habló el chico amante de comida, volviendo a babear.

-Está muy delicioso, Stan, ¿Podemos cenar esto hoy?- preguntó dándole otra mordida al taco

-Sí, Wen- respondió sonriendo.

-Bueno, y que es gaseosa? Puedo probar-preguntó la chica de boina rosa a la bebida de Clyde.

-Anda- contestó el castaño entregándole la soda.

-Es para la sed- especificó Butters a la chica mirando ahora con cierto interés la chica de pelo larguísimo.

-"Tengo que admitir que Stan es suertudo de tener esa Wendy como novia. Ella es bien hermosa y tiene una aptitud muy inocente"-pensó Caos de manera seria sobre la relación entre Stan y Wendy.

-Es sabroso! Es diferente de la agua también!-comento la chica en un tono alegre.

-Bueno, podemos ir al laboratorio ahora?-preguntó Damien en un tono medio curioso.

-Es verdad, hay que irnos- dijo Stan animado.

-Ojalá haya más chicas- dijo Clyde con una sonrisa grande por esa idea.

-Donde es el laboratorio mismo?-preguntó Jack olvidándose done era la ubicación.

-Que Stan nos guíe- dijo Kyle para su hermano mayor.

-Que vayan ellos- interrumpió Craig tomándolo del brazo para acercarlo a él- quiero llevarte a algún lado.

-¡Maricas!- gritó Cartman en un intento de molestarlo, Craig hizo su típica seña obscena.

-Como quieran, pero vuelve a casa antes de que anochezca- indicó Stan a su hermano.

-Probablemente no regrese a tu casa esta noche- dijo Craig en un tono sarcástico.

-Te voy a...-amenazó Stan preparado para pelear.

-Mejor te peleas luego, muéstranos dónde hay más hermosuras como Wendy- dijo Kenny babeando

-Cierto, Kenny-habló Stan en un tono molesto, para enseguida salir de los pasillos vacíos de la escuela junto con sus amigos y novia y irse para donde todo había empezado.


End file.
